UNDEFINED TRIANGLE
by Uchihas1010Hyuuga
Summary: AU - TenTen was tied between the two bestfriends, classy isn't it? The tie broke, the Hyuuga won. How will the Uchiha react? And what happens when TenTen was accidentally mixed in an all-boy boarding school? Especially when her roommate is Sasuke!
1. The Purple Party

**Undefined Triangle**

_by Uchihas1010hyuuga_

Summary:Neji and TenTen had met before, infact TenTen's the girl that Neji bid in the bidding party or something... later they met again, TenTen as a guy, his buddy's dorm roommate. Later, she gets involved in a love triangle between the two buddies. NejixTenTenxSasuke

**Today's my birthday! September 21****st****!! So this is a birthday fic for me from myself. I don't know why people celebrate birthdays, it's just getting a year closer to their funerals, but I have no choice... I have to celebrate it! And three times for one birthday! For my classmates, friends not from school and relatives! UGH! Anyways 'Enjoy!' **

_Disclaimer: TenTen would have appeared more often in the anime if I have owned it. _

_

* * *

__Chapter 1 – The Purple Party_

The story starts with Yamanaka spolied little princess... Ino's birthday party which is called 'The Purple Party'. Yes, the whole Konoha girl boarding school knows that our little princess is desperate over the colour purple. Therefore, she referred her birthday 'The Purple Party' which takes place on June 15th**. (I know Ino's birthday is on September 23rd. But I have to change her birthday date in order to make this story work... Please understand my situation!) **

Ino has a birthday blind date going on, on her party and is now convincing one of her best gal pals into being bid. "Come on Tennie! I don't want to go out on a date while you're at home doing what I think you're doing which is shooting darts or practicing your shooting skills," Ino said rashly panicking really furiously in a tone without a settled pace.

"I do not need a date!" TenTen exclaimed. "You guys go a head! Go on a date! I don't care about having a boyfriend or not,"

"No! You must, you're going on after Sakura! First off is yours truly," Ino said with a sly smile pasted on her pretty face covered in thin make-up. She stepped on stage, grabbed the mike and batted her eye lashes for reflex to cool down before starting the bid.

"The bid has started! And now, I am going first, don't fight, play fair," Ino announced, looking at her friends, winking at them. Then turned to Sasuke and winked, Sakura rolled her eyes and batted her eye lashes to him. He turned away, ignoring their flirtatious actions caused him to spot a girl that doesn't even seem neither to notice him nor seem to be interested in him. There's something special about her that he likes.

"5000," Kiba started, raising his martini glass for her to indicate his location.

Ino turned away, trying to hide her disappointed looks. "5000, anyone wish to go higher?"

"6500," Naruto yelled. "Hey Ino! I'm going to take you on a date! Not Sasuke! Nananana!" Naruto said in a sing song voice.

Ino teleported him a 'in your dreams' look but smiled afterwards, noticing that she has gained centre of attention.

"10,000" Sai said gracefully. Ino graced a wondrous smile, staring straight into his eyes which later closed due to his smile.

"11,000" a cool Asian compete.

"15,000!" a soccer jock yelled, wanting to get the coolest girl due to Sai's bid.

The crowd pumped up, reaching 17,000.

"20,000!" Sai yelled. "Anyone still wish to bid her?" The room went silent. "I guess this gorgeous lady's going out with me then,"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, scoffing. "Who'd want to date such a fangirl?" As he rolled his eyes, his eyes drifted back to the girl he fancies. He stared at her, looking deeply into her, studying her every move.

Sakura who was always checking him out, assumed that he was checking _her_out. With that thought, she giggled and brushed a strand of hair to the back of her ear and looked up at him, her face coloured in bright pink. That was when she noticed that their eyes did not match and he was not studying _her_. He was checking TenTen. The one beside her, one of her best friends.

"Now, second off, my best friend, scratch, archenemy, Haruno Sakura!" Ino announced.

Sakura wiped off her envious frown and delicately graced it into a smile and majestically walked up stage.

'_Yes, that's it, that's what I'll do, I'll hide in the bathroom right before she calls me,'_ the Chinese teenage girl planned, she smiled deviously cute which made Sasuke chuckled softly.

Kiba elbowed him and asked. "What are you laughing at? Huh Sas?"

"Nothing," he replied. "You going to bid this one too?"

"I'm going to bid on any girl that's gonna come on this stage till I get a date,"

Sasuke ignored him and continued back to what he was doing earlier, which was checking the Chinese girl out.

He smiled to himself, the image of her scorn face flashed back in his mind. When he opened his eyes, he saw her sour face. He couldn't help but let out a few words. "She's so cute,"

"Huh? What was that? I thought you said you have no interest in Sakura-chan, teme!" Naruto, who was sitting right beside him accused.

"Not Sakura!"

"Then who?!"

"It's someone," he said, his voice deepening. Later he shook back and turns back to reality and snapped at the innocent blonde head. "And why should I tell you dobe?"

Naruto folded his arms and started shouted bids, competing with other guys that wanna date Sakura.

_End of chapter 1_

**

* * *

****Hope y'all enjoyed it! An author which I forgot who quoted... 'Reading and not reviewing fanfiction is a crime'. So if you are one of those innocent people, please review! Don't wanna commit your first crime here. Lol!**


	2. The bid continues

_**Chapter 2- The bid continues  
**_

"1500!" the Inuzuka shouted and winked at Sakura, which Sakura totally ignored and turned away to her Sasuke-kun who didn't even pay the slightest attention. Not even their eye contacts match.

'_Come on Sasuke-kun, bid me! Bid me! Show me that you care about me! Come on Sasuke-kun! Bid me so at least I can show Ino-pig that you prefer me over her!' _Sakura said to herself, her fingers are wrapped around each other in a nervous manner.

"1700!" the crowd continued until they reached 2000, which goes to Naruto. His devotion in taking Haruno Sakrua out is quite large. He sent her a big, blinding smile that didn't end until Sakura rolled her eyes.

TenTen smiled viciously, and snuck off into the bathroom slyly. She was successful!

"Next off, TenTen," Ino announced, looking at the distant trying to imagine TenTen with a date. "TenTen," she was snapped off of her daydream since the two buns girl did not come on stage. "Tennie dear," she called out in a motherly voice. Temari ran on stage and whispered something into the birthday girl's ears which caused her face turn tomato red in embarrassment and fury. "Um, ladies and gentlemen, due to some problem, we might have to skip TenTen's turn and come back to her later, sorry!" Ino searched around the room, and she chose the person closest to her who happens to be Temari.

"Then let's move on to Sabaku No Temari!" the crowd applauded, then after a while, it cools down. "Who wanna start the bid?"

"1500!" Kiba started. He is still committed into getting a date tonight.

1700!" Shikamaru continued. "Troublesome but…" he did not continue for he doesn't have a reason to deny.

"1900!" an art freak added.

"2100!" Shikamru said. "No one wish to go higher, right?" nobody says anything. "Done then," he finished as he glanced at his date-to-be.

(Meanwhile… in the bathroom)

Ino and Sakura were out searching for TenTen. "Let's go check the bathroom,"

They entered the girls' bathroom and they caught TenTen red-handed, she was washing her hands.

"Tennie," Ino said in a her sweetest voice, trying to cover her anger.

"Oh hi, girls," TenTen replied, her voice shaking. She does not want to go up on stage and face the crowd, being embarrassed by not getting any bids.

"Why didn't you show up?" Sakura demanded her hands on her hip.

"Oh, I was in the bathroom, I needed to do some stuff,"

"Ok, I can see you're done now, so let's go," Ino said as she pulled the helpless girl outside the bathroom.

'_I should have just hid,' TenTen told herself, looking miserable. 'Now there goes your chance, just face it, go up on stage and be humiliated,' her eyes grew as large as plates. 'Wait a minute! That's it! Ino wants to humiliate me! But why? Oh, I don't know, that's her hobby, is it?' she shook her head. 'She's my friend, and that's not her hobby, if that is, she'd join the club in picking Sakura on,' _

"What do you know, my turn's already over," TenTen said, smirking the devil out of herself.

"Actually, we skipped your turn since you're know where to be found," Ino explained, lying smoothly with ease. "What?!" TenTen exclaimed while Ino explained, who totally ignored her exclamation. "Temari's done now, so you better get your butt on that stage with me," The birthday girl dragged the helpless Chinese up on stage as soon as the fan loving lady got off stage with a huge smile plastered on a face. How TenTen want to cut that smile off of her friend.

"But shouldn't we let Hinata go first?" TenTen suggested.

"No! Who know, you might run away again," Sakura retorted.

"No, I promise, I'll be a good girl," TenTen coaxed.

"Hahaha, whoever believed your words is a sucker," the pink headed replied, knowing her friend really well.

"Why are you guys really desperate to get me a date?!"

"Cos… cos," Sakura was speechless, she doesn't have a good enough answer.

"Cos, I'm the birthday girl, and while the rest of us are on our date, I don't want to see you alone! At home! Haven't we gone through this already?"

"Sure we have, now let's move on!" the pink haired said in a sing song voice as they released TenTen.

She scurried on stage… that really attracted Sasuke's attention. The one he has been interested in is now, on stage for a blind date. Oh boy, he is so not going to miss this chance.

_End of chapter 2_

**Uh, this is a cliffie… not that major but yeah. Also, I'm going to make the two cold hearted prodigies bid for her. Who do you think should win? Please tell me in your reviews. And please give me a good reason, not like 'Neji, because they belong together and Sasuke sucks!' or like 'Neji sucks, Sasuke rules so he should get the girl'. Uh, you can but, a better reason than that?? You can bash! Bye! Gonna go watch the volley ball tournament! **


	3. The fight that will go on

**Happy two days late Halloween!!!!**

_Disclaimer: The Usual! I own Naruto! Believe it! Not! _

_Chapter 3 – The fight that'll go on_

She bit her lower lip, her feet stomped lightly in a nervous manner. You can feel her furious aura if you are close enough. Sasuke chuckled softly seeing the girl's current look. Instantly, he raised his hand and bid $1000.

The whole room's attention diverted to him, and stared at him, giving an 'are-you-nuts' expression. Sasuke shrugged them off and continued to stare at her. Nobody was expecting Sasuke, one of Konoha guys' boarding school's cold girls' target to bid an invisible whoosie-whatsit. She is totally anonymous to the guys.

Sakura and Ino gave her devious looks, a look that clearly said 'you-backstabbing-bitch'. TenTen froze with the look they gave and turn away from them.

Neji, for a reason that is hidden deep in his heart which he can't seek, bid too. "$2000,"

Sasuke glared murderously. How dare he fight over her with him? After witnessing his glare, none of the boys in the room dare inch.

"$3000," Sasuke clenched through his teeth, still glaring at his buddy. He does not know why he was fighting for a girl with his best buddy.

"$4000," Neji continued, the bid rose higher to about $20,000. The crowd's mouth dropped, surprised at the sudden interest on a no-one by 2 popular guys. They are hoping not to see a misfortune coming out of this spectacular party. The thought that is running through everyone's mind right now is for Sasuke to win. Neji is a cold bastard **(I can't believe I'm saying this! –SQUEALS! – XD Yeah well, like Sasuke's not!) **That won't give a damn for a girl. People know that Sasuke likes to get what he wants, and if he doesn't get it he's going to challenge him **(surely, he goes to a boys' boarding school!) **

"OMFG! The bid's going higher than mine!" Sakura yelled.

"It's sky-rocketing! WHY HER?! I'm the BIRTHDAY GIRL!" Ino screeched, regretting that she even forced TenTen to go on stage.

"Who's idea was this again?" Temari appeared behind them.

"Shut up Te, butt out of this .Sasuke conversation," Ino replied, leaving Temari retarded.

"This is not even about Sasuke," Temari whispered, causing only Hinata to hear it.

"Temari-san, I think we should stay away," Hinata said, inching back further, not wanting to face the wrath of her friends.

"Ino, I think you should stop them, until it gets $25,000," Sakura warned.

"$25,000," Sasuke bid.

"Oops, too late,"

"Better late than never," Ino said, barging in on stage.

The audience was really really surprised at the prodigies wasting money like water on a girl! I will repeat myself, on a NO-ONE! **(Well, she is someone to me, no, no, she is The One to Neji) **

"$30,000!"

"Sorry to interrupt the bid," Ino said trying to hold her anger management. "Being the one responsible for this bidding party, I can't allow you two to continue raising your price anymore,"

"Then who gets her?" Sasuke asked abruptly.

"Well, that is for TenTen to decide," Ino answered, slowly turning back to TenTen. Knowing her friend well enough, she knows that TenTen will not disappoint her and will choose Neji. TenTen knows too well about the misfortune that will come if she chose Sasuke.

"T-th-the o-o-one," TenTen stammered, making up her decision. Both of the boys are giving such hopeful, confident looks to her that she pitied too much to turn anyone of them down. "T-the o-o-o-one w-w-wit-with the b-b-brow-n po-p-pony-t-tail," _'Gosh darn it, Hinata's disease is spreading,'_

Neji smirked deviously, Sasuke sneered. He vowed that he will smack the living daylight out of the Hyuuga. **(If he could)**

Everybody heaved a huge relief sigh out loud. Everyone seems to be thanking Kami-sama. Their wish wasn't fulfilled, but at least the worse part was over.

"Since TenTen's turn is over... it's time for Hinata!"

The pupil-less girl walk up on stage, playing with her fingers.

"$5," somebody teased on her, which is not very nice. Hinata looked at that someone with disbelief. And as she noticed, he is a son of her father's rival company.

"You, come on be serious," said Ino, still on stage. Of course, being a preppy girl wanting for attention.

"$1000," somebody said, after all she is one of 'The Hyuugas'!

Kiba who was angered by the joke bid. "$1700,"

Nobody said anything. "Good,"

"Ok, that's about it for my friends. We will continue the bidding part of the fun later on tonight, now everyone enjoy the party!"

The disco ball subducted from the ceiling and everyone, well, danced to the DJ that was on... just a few minutes ago along with the disco ball.

Sasuke caught his eyes to a girl sneaking to the bathroom, who happens to be the one that he is interested in. Perfect! He got up from his seat. Naruto pulled his wrist. "You're not angry at Neji are you?"

Kiba tried to talk some sense in him. "After all, she's just one chick,"

"I'm not looking for Neji, hn" after that 'hn', he jerked his wrist out of Naruto's seize.

Naruto and Kiba traded shrugs as they watched Sasuke left for elsewhere... as we all know, to the girls' bathroom. **(Don't even go there! Sasuke's not a pervert ok?!)**

He leaned against the bathroom walls...not in there. The entrance's walls. Some girls checked him out while entering the bathroom. Some even gave him winks, and some shot stares, whispering something about his actions before. Finally TenTen came out, after all the girls that had entered all left, leaving the two of them alone.

As soon as she was seen, Sasuke grabbed her by her wrist, and pushed her against the wall, dragged their um, seized hands down, and his other hand holding her other hand, pushed against the wall high, above her buns decorated with hand-out chop sticks, with dragons cris-crossing each other printed on it.

Sasuke smirked; at their positions... he's having an advantage at this position. He finds this position comfortable, while the girl's wiggling out of discomfort.

"So, you're the girl that I didn't get," he leaned his lips close to her ears and whispered. She felt his warm breath on her shoulders as he spoke.

She was waiting for his head to separate from her but since 'he' was waiting for a response with no movement from his earlier position. His head a few centimetres apart from her shoulders. She said in a shaky voice. "M-My friends a-are a big f-fan of you," she felt his smirk, somehow. "But why did you bid... me? Are you just... playing with me?"

He sighed softly, still not moving from his previous position. "No, too bad you chose Neji over me. Why did you do that?"

"I... didn't want my friends to get upset,"

"But do you think I will return them a favour if you have done that?"

"Uh, at least I won't get them to be mad at me,"

"But you like me right?" he asked straightforwardly. **(Sorry for Sasuke being too OOC! I don't know how to get him to be emotional in his way.)**

TenTen didn't answer, she was flabbergasted. Was this really the Uchiha she heard about?

"It's ok if you don't answer right away," he gave a light kiss on her neck. She was stunned. His light kisses continued. Her stunned moment snapped out of her. She pushed him away from her. "I'm sorry, but I don't think we should be doing this," with that she pulled both of her hands out of his and ran away, leaving him in a despaired look.

She entered the dance floor, searching for her friends. She spotted Ino right away. She is dancing right under the disco ball, and her sparkled dress is really distracting. When you find Ino, it's a shortcut to Sakura. The two girls were dancing together.

"Hey Tens where have you been?" she 'wasn't planning on seeing the Sas-girls. She was looking for Temari and Hinata for help in case Sakura and Ino do something to her.

"'We' need to talk," Ino said, word by word clearly.

TenTen, stunned, dead-end. Later on after a few seconds, she pretended not to hear what they said. "Huh?! What did you say?! I didn't quite catch that,"

That left Ino and Sakura no choice, they cling their arms in hers and dragged her to the girls bathroom, again. Oh how she hated that part of the building now. She can't seem to count the number of times she's been there within a few hours.

_In the 'ladies' bathroom_

"So what was that about?" Sakura started, pushing TenTen up against the wall, crushing her hands on her shoulders.

"What was what about?" TenTen asked, trying to play dumb.

"Don't play coy with me," Ino said, than quickly corrected. "Us,"

"Seriously, I don't know what you guys are talking about –um- asking about,"

"What's between you and Sasuke-kun? What's the deal?"

"Uh, no deal, and I don't even know him. I only know the stuffs that you talk about him,"

"O...k, then why did he bid you?"

"If you ask me, who shall I ask? Him?" wait, she had already asked him... but her assumption is that he's just playing with her, still.

"Ugh, then what about the Hyuuga? You know him?" Sakura asked, trying to search into her deep hazel eyes for an answer.

"Nope,"

"Damn, the prodigies are fighting over you," Ino cursed, not at her but at the world. "I mean, they should fight for me!"

"Haha, very funny Ino-pig, there's a good reason behind that. I'm the one that they should be fighting over,"

The two kept on arguing as TenTen slipped out of the girls' bathroom slyly, without their notice.

She couldn't believe her eyes when she went out!

_End of Chapter 3_

**Ooh! What did she sees that her eyes can't believe!? Review to find out! I hope this is long enough... it's a 4 whole page in my word document! That's not much but- ah!- I just wanted to end it here! Hehe! **

**See ya! Gotta go do homework! **

**Nejiten 4ever!**


	4. The peace declaration

**I am terribly sorry if the writing turned out horrible, more horrible then what you have expected and some scenes has been changed, I apologize, I rewrote this 'again' in a rather pissed off mood 'again', because I lost my USB 'again'. Sorry, but at least I didn't take as long as last time when I lose it. I'm improving, aren't I? Some irresponsible student I am. **

**BTW, thanks fo all the reviews! **

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I promise so please don't sue me! I'm begging you! _

* * *

_Chapter 4: The peace declaration_

TenTen fluttered her eyes, blinking every second in disbelief. Was she seeing thing, first she thought she was hallucinating, but it happens to be real. Since her blinking didn't work. She took a few steps closer to examine, she carefully observe every detail she could get. It can't be her, she wouldn't know how to kiss like this... even she couldn't, and she's very shy. If that is her, since when and how did she learn how to kiss like that?!

The scene in front of the flushed girl was normal for every teenager, but she's making a big deal out of it. The Hyuuga girl and the Inuzuka boy were making out, and they look like they're professionals in this session. They were literally sucking each other's lips! **(Ewwww! But that's what it looks like when you're kissing passionately, correct?) **They were rubbing each other's backs.

"KAMI-SAMA!!!!!!!" TenTen screamed like it was the end of the world.

Thank god that the restrooms and the room where all the guests have quite a distance and the DJ was on so that her shrill wasn't heard. But the victims heard it alright. They quickly break apart from each other and stared at her, giving her the what-the-heck-are-you-doing-here look.

"T-Ten-Ten, wh-at a-re you do-ing he-re?"

"It's the female restroom, I'm allowed to use it to my will, right?" they both gave each other wide-eyes as they talk.

"Hinata, you shouldn't be doing this in public," a voice was heard, and it sounded very stoic. "You too, Kiba," the source seems to be from one of the pillars in the right. The voice owner sounded like he's walking towards them. And yes he was, he came out of the shadows literally, his eyes closed, arms crossed on his chest, with a cold look on his face. When he reached to them, his lips curved a smirk, and then the beautiful eyes slowly opened in style.

"Neji-nii-san," Hinata gasped softly, so that Neji wouldn't detect her guilt and nervousness. But Neji was too smart for it so he already have detected it.

_He's so hot!!! _TenTen giggled mentally.

**Hell yeah! I agree with you! He's damn hot! **Her inner agreed.

_And I'm going to get him all to myself tomorrow night. _

**I want a slice of him! He looks so intriguing!**

_Yeah... NO! I must not be like this, bye bye Inner. Disappear! _

**But I want to see him more!!!!!!!!!! **Inner pleaded with angry puppy dog eyes.

_Fine, fine, but be quiet. _

**Sure. OOOOOHHH so adorable.**

But the Inner didn't keep its words, it kept making comments on Neji. She started slapping herself physically and mentally to shoo Inner away. But that caused a scene, Neji noticed the cute scene and put aside the Hinata crime and started walking towards TenTen.

Without warning, he tucked her bangs that just fell due to her slapping behind her ears. And sort some stray hair on top of her head due to the slapping and plucking her hair neatly. She looked up at him and Inner fainted at the sight of his divine appearance.

TenTen thanked him for making her Inner disappear to herself. She blushed in the process too. "Thanks," she murmured, loud enough for him to hear it.

"With pleasure," Neji's smirk turned into a lopsided grin.

"You know we've met each other for many times before,"

"Really?"

"Yeah, at the Hyuuga mansion, when Sasuke's fangirls, your friends started showing up in our school you were behind them,"

"Oh yeah, I never really paid attention to those,"

"We've even talk a few lines when Hinata held sleepovers at her house,"

"Really?!"

"Yeah, seems like you don't remember anything," he flicked her forehead. "You should work on your brain,"

"Owww, that hurts," she yelped, rubbing the spot where he injured.

He then picked up a scent very familiar. Was he behind them? He checked all four directions, then sniffed on her, the source of the scent was her. It was a certain Kelvin Clein man cologne that only one person he knew of wear. And he knows Kiba's cologne, this was Sasuke's. And TenTen wouldn't wear a man cologne, would she? Also, Sasuke add lavendar plus vanilla scent mixed together to slightly change the sharp, stinging cologne. Neji instantly notice the change of the cologne.

"You smell like Sasuke,"

"I-I-I d-do?"

"Why are you stuttering? Has Hinata's habits get to you?" he chuckled a bit.

"N-no,"

"I'll see you later," he said, and left to the party section. He spotted his friend by the drinks and walked towards him.

"Sasuke, we need to talk," Neji said.

"Sure," Sasuke replied, like it was no problem and smirked.

Neji led them to the veranda. "Sasuke, so I picked up your scent on her, what's that all about?"

"I just marked that she's mine," he replied in a playful tone with hints of nonchalance.

"You marked her just like that?! How dare you?! I know you're an ice cube, but you can't treat people like that," Neji scolded, sounding very fatherish.

"Like you're not an ice cube? Since when have you melt?" he asked, his nonchalance leaving him.

"Come on, Sasuke, it's not like you take her seriously,"

"Do you? I mean, Neji, we're best buddies, you don't like girls as much as I do, so why don't you just you know, back off so that I can get together with her? I mean I bid her first. And then you started competing with me. What is that suppose to mean? You're just playing with her to get to me right? You wanna make me mad that's all right? You got me pal, so the game ends here right?"

"Well, that has to with my plan partly, but I think I like her took,"

An awkward silence took over.

"Ok, we're acting like a bunch of girls, talking about relationships; boys don't talk about it,"

"Yeah," Neji heaved a sigh. "let's go back in and party," he gave in and tried to add in a little OOCness in himself.

"Yeah," the Uchiha boy agreed and tower his arm over Neji's shoulders. And walked out of the veranda laughing as they hugged each other in a pal hugging way, not in a yaoi way. He couldn't agree more. They'd be best friends forever, used to be moral enemies, after a twist of fate, they became best of friends instantly.

"Let's not let a girl ruin our friendship, alright?"

"Sure," Sasuke assured. '_If you let me have her, everything will 'all' right.'_

The two boys entered the dancing hall to search for the rest of the gang. Shikamaru was found by the drinks pleasing himself, while Naruto stuffed himself with the buffet for Ino's birthday. Her birthday cake hasn't been cut yet, it will be at the end of the night when she announced the plan for the money that they earned for the bidding. Kiba and Hinata are now by the table, sitting as it seems to be.

After a few more bidding takes place, that time of the night arrived. Ino took her place on the stage, the center of attention, yay for her.

"Now, thanks to TenTen for her skyrocketing bid, we have made more than enough money for our return-back to school party," Ino said, though she wanted to put her name instead of TenTen. But she was relief that it was not Sakura's name. "So, if you see some new faces at school, be sure to invite them too. As you all know, the party will still take place in the same area as the previous years," she paused and her voice rose up greatly. "Girls, be sure to vote Sakura as your cheerleading captain! Temari as our president, and TenTen as the Girls' basketball captain!" she clapped her hand and the crowd followed her lead. With that, she left the spot she loved the most and return to the sea of students.

"I'm sure we'll get the positions we want most," Temari said, patting Ino. "But thanks for that too,"

"Of course, and I'll still be 'the' most popular girl in our girls' boarding school," Ino said, staring at the distance with a bright smile as if she can see her bright future.

"Sure, Temari," Ino said, she's now hating Temari a bit for no reason, or is there. She knew she's not feeling envy since she knows herself too well that she's for Sasuke and only for Sasuke. But still, she was angry that Shikamaru bidded Temari! How could he?! She stared at the fan loving girl for a certain amount of limited time, since people notice her slight glare. The hatred in her eyes won't slip out, it's easy to notice. She mustered a fake smile in the process too.

Then the panda head girl hopped behind them. "Hey girls, so you guys forgive me about the Sasuke incident right?" she asked, about the alone light kisses thing but she's not mentioning them or they'll get angrier but she wants forgiveness so she can sleep peacefully with her eyes closed.

"Sure," Sakura said in an ignored voice.

Ino put up her best fake smile again, "No problem, girl, go for it,"

"You girls are the best! And guess what I just found what Hinata was doing!"

"Oh, what was she doing?" Ino asked, trying to sound interested but apparently it was a sarcasm. Things never turn out as they are planned, do they?

"She's making out with the Inuzuka!"

"You mean the Inuzuka hottie?!" Temari squealed.

"Yes!"

"OH MY! Go girl!"

"So... I was wondering, you guys wanna come hang out tonight?"

"Sorry, tonight's not going to work, I'll have to prepare for tomorrow, you know the blind dates?" her voice sounded depressed again, sure, she likes Sai, but she felt like something's missing and she hates that feeling!

"Me too, sorry Tennie," Sakura said, and she meant it.

"I'll come then, Hinata will be able to make it," Temari said in a cheery voice, she's in a really good mood since everything's working her way. Pretty much. She got Shikamaru!!! Hello!? That's pretty much the reason why Ino's hating her right now, maybe even in the future! Who knows? **(I do, cos I'm the author!!! Mwahaha!))**

"Oh, ok, I guess the hang out will go pretty well too. I was planning on working each other's outfit tonight for the blind dates tomorrow,"

"Wait! I'll come!" Ino yelled at the nick of time. She at least wanted to see what Temari was wearing, she might even spill a few plans for Shikmaru to charm her with her spells. She need to know everything! Wait, why does she even care?

"Great!"

_End of Chapter 4_


	5. The first stage of flirting

_Chapter 5 -_ _The first stage of flirting_

**Ok, I know, chapter title sucks, and really has nothing to do with the chapter... sorta. Well enjoy!**

_Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto... sorry K.I.S.S keep it short and sweet! _

Neji patiently waited for Sasuke to leave him off guard, when the time arrives, he jogged over to where TenTen was, by the ice-creams, helping herself as she chit chat with a few other jock girls as it seems.

He pretended like he was a normal guy getting some ice-creams, bending over he pretended to pick a flavour. He tried in all his might to get his eyes glued on the ice cream and the ice cream only.

"Hey!" she greeted cheerfully at the sight of him, as if nothing had happened between anyone.

"Where do you live?" he asked, out of the blue.

"Huh?! Did my ears deceive me or did you just ask for my address?" she asked, dumbfounded. Suspicions grew as she watched him closer, did he really come for an ice cream or what?

"No, you heard it perfectly well," as he revised himself, he caught the mistake. Yikes, he scowled himself as he watched the smirk graced on her lips, she seem to let that pass.

"Oh..." she fiddled with her thumb, an innocent smile replacing a smirk. "My home isn't actually here, I live way back in Shanghai, long family story, just pick me up at the Dafodil hotel!" she said, waving her hand in a shoo manner. "I'll wait for you by the check in place,"

"O...k, I'll pry on that family thing later on at the date," Neji said, so out of character-ly. I promise, if you see that in the anime, you'd think it was some other guy in henge form trying to trick TenTen or something. But in this fic, it's Neji! Neji likes her and at the same time he wants to take her away from Sasuke. He knows this is bad, doing something like this to your best buddy who hasn't done anything wrong to you. **(Neji isn't like this! But I just wanna make him a little evil in this fic! I am a die-hard Neji fan! But he'd look totally cute like this! Trust me!) **

She blushed, she was falling for him. No wonder her ex-room mate, Kin, was totally obsessed with him! He is too hot to be true! She felt like fainting as she read his angel-carved lips as he said a few more words. Then she returned back to Earth from La La Land.

"Later, hn," he left his signature 'hn' as he left.

She was head over heels in love with him! The way he swift his body to turn back is too hot, even his hair is hot for her. She is obsessed! Way obsessed then Kin. She whacked herself, "Shhhhhaaaaaush!!! Bad TenTen, bad bad bad TenTen,"

"Hey Ino, you're looking... not so cheerful, what's wrong?" Sakura asked, as she sat down beside Ino. "Something the matter?"

After a long pause, she turned to face Sakura from her seat, scaring the pink head by the sudden movement. "It's just isn't right!"

"What is?"

"Everything's perfect, yet it's not,"

"What's wrong? Ino-pig?"

"How could this be? I'm suppose to be freaking happy right now, yet I miss something,"

Sakura was surprised, Ino didn't even paid attention to her nickname. Normally she would have a comeback like "Even if I tell you, you wouldn't get it, billboard brows," or something similar to that. But she didn't even react to that, not the slightest anger added to her current frustration. Something's up and there's no way the Sakura would let it miss. She wanna know what is troubling Ino that much.

"Kiba-kun, gomenaisai about what happened earlier," Hinata apologized in a shaky voice with a red face which is really red, it was as if in any second blood would gushed out from her veins.

"It's ok, I don't mind about Neji's interruption," Kiba said, truthfully.

"Great" her composure warmed up again. "I didn't know what got over me back then," oh my, what a pleasant surprise, she's not stuttering!

"I didn't know you were that great a kisser," he commented, blushing himself as he dug his dark hair with his hands. _'And I thought she was an innocent one, better watch out for her in the upcoming future,' _he posted a mental note on his brain.

"Kiba-kun, are you go-ing t-to the back-to-school-party?" she asked, the stuttering coming back to her.

"Did I ever miss a party?"

"Gr-eat, I'll s-see y-you at Sa-ku-ra-chan's par-party then,"

"You sound better without the stuttering you know, Hinata,"

"Ano," they continued their conversation.

To their demise, a certain lazy genius and a partner came to bother them. They entered with a yawn from the pine apple head.

"Nara! That's rude!" Kiba yelled.

"Sorry, can't help it," the sleepiness still luring in his voice.

"Where are you guys going for the blind date?" Temari wanted to know.

"What made you think we're telling you that?" Kiba retorted.

At this point, the birthday girl slyly crawled behind them and eavesdropped.

"Put it this way, we'll tell you ours if you tell us yours,"

"Thanks Shika-'kun'," she added an extra purr for the word Kun, trying to make it as seductive then it already is.

Ino, to her surprise, just rolled her eyes.

"I'm taking Hinata to an expensive restaurant, a 5 star, to have dinner. Then I'll take her to this ballet performance," Kiba started, as Hinata blushed hearing the excitement that's going to occur tomorrow. "And add the zoo before the dinner,"

"Wh-at about y-you, Temari-chan?"

"Shika here is going to take me to an art gallery; we'll go to some auction for stuffs. And we're going to have dinner at his house with his parents," the girl boasted, as she hugged Shikamaru sideways, showing her profile with one of her legs popping up, making a girly pose that reminded the lazy bums of Ino.

"Ugh, why couldn't Shikamaru date me?" Ino growled frustrated. 'Wait, did I just say that? I guess not," with that she ran back up and was stopped by Sai. "So, I'll come pick you up tomorrow, at about when?"

"12 would be good?"

"Midnight? Oooh, bad girl," he teased.

"Noon! Silly!" she said flirtatiously, as she beat his head playfully getting into the flirting section.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto ran passed them in a hyperactive way.

"Ugh, yeah Naruto?" she turned in a not so welcomed manner.

"Kiba-jerk has already planned a spectacular chain of event for his blind date, and I was wondering where you want to go," he blurt out loud.

"Shhush, calm down dobe," she whispered when almost everyone nearby riveted their attention to them. "Better yet, announce it to the world that I was bid by none other than Uzumaki Naruto,"

"Sorry Sakura-chan, so I was guessing Ichiraku?"

"I want this date to be special, dweeb!" she yelled, forgetting the crowd.

"Sakura-chan volume please, doesn't announce it to the press that I'm a dweeb," he whispered teasingly, trying to get on the girl's nerves.

And thus, the party came to an ending point to our demise. Not!

"I hope you all farewell at your blind dates tomorrow!" Ino said, giving French kisses between the huddle of the 5 gal pals.

"Same goes for you," they all replied back in unison.

"See ya! Bye!" the girls parted themselves from one another and exited.

After half an hour...

After everyone filed out, and till this time, her limo hadn't come pick her up yet. And there seem to be only one car, and a porche it seems like. The person in the driver seat kept staring at her.

Then her treo rang.

"What?!" she yelled out. "He can't make it?!" her voice tone dropped. "You could've phoned me any sooner, can't you? Fine, I'll just get a cab or something," she groaned and ended the call grumpily.

Then the porche that has been there all this time moved and halted in front of her. The mirror rolled down revealing an Uchiha.

"Wanna a ride home?" he offered.

She couldn't refuse, and she even yelled. "Can't you come any sooner instead of just lazing around in the parking lot?"

"Sheesh, I was just doing a favour here," he said, taken aback.

"Sorry, anger management," she turned normal again.

"Where to drive?" he asked.

"The Daffodil hotel, if you may," she said in a polite manner, trying to sit primly and all. That's kind of cute, the way how she's trying to pose a good girl stunt in front of him.

Sasuke wanted to put up a playboy scene too. He moved his hands onto her knee and rubbed it.

"Hey what are you doing?" she exclaimed, cornering her legs away from him the further the better.

"Oh sorry, I thought that was the break," he said trying to hold his laughter in. He hadn't had this much fun in years.

"Sorry for wearing an almost-the-same-colour!"

"That's a really nice dress you have on," he commented. "You'd look better without it," he stage-whispered, in another meaning he said it on purpose so she'd hear.

"What was that? Tell me I did not just hear that you wanted to see me nude!" she played along, covering her chest defensively.

Sasuke was having fun. Though this girl has avoided him back in the party, she was playing with him right now. And it's fun, more fun that basketball. He loving loosening a stoic ice cube look and this is really really the way he'd wanted to loosen it all up.

"Nothing, pretend I never said that, and you'll be off fine,"

"Hey Sasuke, Sasuke right?"

"Am I not popular enough?"

"Yes," she said in a child replying voice and sat back normally, making a thump on her seat.

"I hope my car is strong enough," he joked, knowing that his seats are stronger than they look.

"Between Ino and Sakura, who do you prefer?"

"None,"

"Why? Aren't they not pretty enough for you?" she made a puppy face, making her look cuter than she already is.

His voice trembled in soft laughter. "Because," he started, still holding his laugh. "It's obvious that Naruto likes Sakura like hell," she listened to him like an obedient child would. And he couldn't help himself but laugh at the cute face she's making now. "And Ino... Ino, because she's just an Ino, and I think Shikamaru likes her himself, though he never admits that and say Temari's the one for him and all," he added. "Though I think he loves Temari as well," he slouched. "Ugh! He's in a really tangled web! Let's just say, ok?"

"O...k," she enunciated carefully, widening her eyes with every syllable.

"What about Hinata?!" she yelped.

"Do you always do that?" he wanted to know.

"Do what?" she asked, oblivious to what she had just done.

"Nevermind," he heaved a loud sigh.

"Good, now answer my question," she snapped.

"Hinata, I never thought of her as a girl in my life, and never will-" he was cut off by TenTen who shrieked.

"You think she's a man?! How could you?!"

"NO! I mean, NO! It's not like that!" he denied defensively. "He's Hyuuga's sister, I mean," he added sharply.

"Oh, but what does that has to do with you thinking she's a guy?"

"Well, I mean, she's a girl, but I take her more as a sister that I never 'talked with'," he explained with a lot of patience.

"Oh, then do you think Ino and Sakura are girls?"

"Girly girls to be exact,"

"Heehee," she stifled a giggle then added. "What about Temari?"

"A rough tough lady,"

She laughed more hysterically. "Me?"

"Uh... No, you're a man," he teased.

She scoffed, feigning anger. And Sasuke who fell for it started apologizing her, driving the wheel on one hand.

"Come on, you know that I didn't mean that,"

She stared out at the window, pretending to ignore him.

He wanted to put up a play too, so he suddenly hit the break and acted out as if his head automatically hit the wheel when they arrived at a nearby park by her hotel. The destination a few yards away from them.

She gasped in horror. "Sasuke!"

"Sucker! I got you!" Something happened that he didn't intend...

She groaned, and slumped on the bed and spread her arms across the bed very unladylike. She shouted out loud groans as she faced the bed and started slamming on it very childishly.

"Ok, chill, relax, breath." She sat up straight. "Peace, calm, tranquillity," she breathed out, as she got herself in a meditation position.

She still couldn't get the image out of her face. The image of...

_End of Chapter 5_

**What happened between the timeskip's recap will be on the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! I'm going back to read 'Twilight' which I don't really like that much... ugh, but I loved 'Avalon High' which I just finished last night! So damn good! -_-; Buhbye! **

**BTW, please review too, that'll make me very happy! **


	6. The dates

**UNDEFINED TRIANGLE  
**_Uchihas1010hyuuga_

Chapter 6 – The dates

* * *

**Thanks for reviewing: Gothic Queen, xoxo-Queen-B-xoxo, waterstar(anon), Purplepanda1010, Last-Sharigan-user-Uchiha. Here's a chappie for you guys!!! **

**

* * *

**The next day, after choosing multiple of clothes for her blind date she finally settles down on the perfect matching outfit. She had no idea what Neji had planned to do for the day but she figures a T-shirt with jeans or any other casual outfit would do, to be on a safe side if he planned anything involving fun.

She was afraid he might alienate her, if he only liked her back at the party and that liking didn't last long. He might isolate her in the rest of the date.

But despite her fears Neji came to fetch her in his porche, sunglasses on, his trademark smirk perfecting his features, shirts neat. He opened his door and opened the passenger seat for her.

He didn't even do any check up on what she was wearing which saddens her a bit since she spends a great deal of time picking.

"Where to?" she asked. "May I pick or have you already?"

"Where would you want to go?" he asked his voice warm enough for her. His usual ice-cube self was coated with warm chocolate right now.

"Um, the amusement park perhaps?"

"Anywhere you want," with that the engine came to life making no signs of it though and they drove off.

She remembered what happened last night, all of a sudden while panicking inwardly at Neji's presence. Last night... is to be never mentioned. The kiss with Uchiha is banned to her ears and lips. No one must know about that, not even her best of friends. Not even Hinata who is reliable in keeping secrets. Her part is sealed but what she worries is that Sasuke might slip it to Neji. That's what she was afraid of, he might alienate her after that. But she won, Neji was treating her nicely, nice as ever so she was sure the secret hasn't slip yet.

"So, Neji... what's your favourite colour?" she asked frantically and realized how corny that question was. That was the lamest question anyone could ever come up with!

"White," but he didn't seem to mind. Instead he chuckled softly at her cuteness. **(I know, OOC but later in boarding school, you'd wish he was more OOC.)**

"So which school do you go to?" TenTen asked, satisfied with her choice of question now.

"Senju-all-boys-boarding school," he gave her an isn't-that-obvious kind of look.

She was unsatisfied with her question now. She realized that was the dumbest question ever. How else would he be in Ino's party if he weren't from that school? The same school she was from with gender change.

"Oh right," she blushed in embarrassment. "I'm feeling stupid right now," she added, muttering.

"So, you're from China, huh?"

TenTen nodded. "You're Hinata's cousin right? But I've never seen you before when the girls and me visited her house, or do you live in a separate house?"

"I'm from the branch family of the Hyuuga family... so I live elsewhere from their Hyuuga estate," he solemnly admitted then changed to a different subject which is sure to lighten the tension up. "Wanna exchange IM names?"

"Sure, I'll add you in my buddy list," she said, cheerfully as she turn on her blackpearl skinned sidekick with various types of weapons on it as well. Logging into her instant messengers she asked for his screen name.

"Byakugan-fate,"

"Ooh, mine's destiny-predictor,"

Then Neji killed the engine and opened his door as TenTen did too. "Wanna try the coasters?" she dared.

"Sure," he first bought tickets then headed for the coasters. And he ended up in the bathroom... "I do not want to see my breakfast again!" he yelled. TenTen laughed as she waited for him outside of the bathroom, his yelling was loud enough for the outside to hear.

Neji came out, looking pale and somewhat green as well. "Wanna have a corndog or an elephant ear?"

"Um. Corndog,"

"Great! I was starving for one as well," she clapped cheerfully and went out to buy as Neji walked over by the bench and sat down.

(With Sakura and Naruto)

"Sakura-chan! Where do you want to go?! 4 star, 5 star, 6 star, or 7 star restaurant?" Naruto asked in his usual active cheery voice.

"Um...7 star," she replied, sounding dissatisfied, still. "Naruto... you're annoying," she said, when all the boy did was asked where she would like to dine lunch with him. Poor soul.

"Sakura-chan," he cried, sounding like he was about to burst into tears.

(With Ino and Sai)

"Hmm, a pool party with just the two of us is very romantic, yes," Ino said sarcastically as she placed her chin on her hand which her elbow was leaning on. "I wonder what Shikamaru and Temari are doing right now," she whispered the last part, didn't want to hurt Sai's feelings. Thinking about thinking a man while dating another is not very nice, is it?

(With Shikamaru and Temari)

"Watching clouds is really peaceful," Temari smiled as she supposedly watched the clouds swim in the sky (NOT).

"Especially that shape which resembles someone very familiar," Shikamaru said staring at a cluster of cloud which form a figure which resembles Ino very much.

"Yeah, it looks like Gaara," Temari said, having no idea which cloud he was talking about since she had her eyes closed. She was almost sleep now.

"Temari? Which cloud are you talking about?" Shikamaru sat up and found her with her eyes closed.

"The one cloud you were pointing at," he didn't pointed at the cloud, by any chance.

(With Hinata and Kiba)

"Akamaru!!!" Hinata called and the dog, wagging its tail in happiness ran towards her, jumping into her embrace.

"Nice Akamaru, sweet Akamaru...(and so on)," Hinata kept putting any nice adjective she could think of with Akamaru.

Kiba waited for the two to play as he starve himself, staring at the pinic basket Hinata brought which they agreed will eat when all three of them are together. Drool literally leaked from his mouth as he gawked, mumbling. "When will they ever be done?" Then yelled over. "Hungry Kiba!"

(With Sasuke)

Sasuke went to a beach somewhere and drank himself till he was over. He kept having visions of the night before. The night where they kissed, unwilling to her part. Accidentally, yet he can't get over it.

"Why do I have to have such a big fanclub including her friends?" he yelled angrily, drunkenly too.

(Back to Neji and TenTen)

"The corndog was delicious," Neji stated, chewing on his 227th corndog.

"You sure you're ok?" TenTen asked with concern.

"Yup," he sipped on his lime soda as well.

"Neji, you've been eating non-stop on the same stuff for the last 2hours!" she exclaimed looking helplessly at Neji.

"Well, I'm done, let's go!" he wiped his fingers with the last sheet of tissue and stood up.

"This is not what I imagined to happen," TenTen said, rubbing her temples. All they did all day long was... all she did all day long was ride the coasters once, wait for him to finish doing his business and watched him stuff himself with corndogs. No bumping cars, no high dive, no target skills test, na-da!

"So where are we going now?" she asked.

"Hmmm... let's see, wanna go crash in Shikamaru and Temari's date?"

"That's not very nice if they're doing something else that's not appropriate to be intruded on,"

"Then wanna go ride the water bikes and watch the sunset?"

"SURE!" she practically jumped up and down.

(With Sakura and Naruto)

"The sun is already setting," says Sakura. "And he's still eating his lunch... his 9th main course dish!" she exclaimed. "His damned 9th dish on main course!" and stared down at her own dessert which she just finished.

"What did you say Sakura-chan?" Naruto said, his mouth full.

"Don't you know not to talk when you're mouth is full?!" She whacked him by his neck.

"Ouch. Gomen,"

(With Ino and Sai)

"Cannonball!" Sai had been cannonballing for the last few hours as Ino sunbathe and hasn't touched the water since then.

Sai climbed back up and without warning carried her, causing her magazine and glasses to fell and wetting her as well. "The sun is setting! And you shall cannonball along with it!" and with that stated, and the sun setting he jumped in the water carrying her.

"OH MY GOSH!!!!!!!" Ino shrieked as they splashed in the water.

(With Shikamaru and Temari)

"Hmm, the sun is setting already and all we've done is stare at the damned clouds," Temari said.

"You weren't exactly staring at them," Shikamaru said bluntly.

"Well... we ate sushi and all and I fell asleep cos I ate!" she exclaimed denying.

"Whatever," Shikamaru added a yawn as well.

(With Kiba and Hinata)

"Hinata, can we eat now? The lunch is going get cold now," Kiba said, still seated in the same position he did for the last 5 hours.

"Wait for a while! The sun is almost setting!"

Akamaru hopped around her, motivated to play more.

"Akamaru still wants to play with me!" she danced around, throwing Frisbee around and accepting it back from Akamaru who fetched it. At her last throw it hit Kiba by his head, weak and vulnerable, he fell.

"Oopsie,"

(With Sasuke)

"-snores-"

(Back to Neji & TenTen)

As they rode the water bikes...TenTen moved and sat on the hard surface of the swarm body directly in front of Neji, engaged in a conversation they were having earlier. The sun slowly sank down the sea and their lips slowly came together. And the bike went unbalanced and they splashed in the water.

"OH MY KAMI!"

_End of Chapter 6_

_

* * *

_** I actually had 3 versions of this chapter. This being the best. The first one was like, Sasuke stayed at the hotel trying to apologize her for what happened in the car and accidentally went into her room as Neji came to fetch her. The second version being Neji alienating her for no reason. And the third one being Sasuke butted in and tried to disturb their date in all possible ways. Well, the third one was pretty funny... but I decided to post this up. **

**Hope you guys liked it! **

**TTFN!!! **

**~Uchihas1010hyuuga**


	7. The messed up mixed up

**UNDEFINED TRIANGLE  
**_Sasuke U. & Tenten_

**Chapter dedication: TenTen! (Happy Birthday! TenTen!!!) Since today is totally her birthday! (As much as I hate it... she's older than Neji right? By a few months?) **

Chapter 7 – The messed up mixed-up!

* * *

After the dates were done and a couple of days passed, TenTen returned back to her home, in China where she was greeted by welcoming parties – literally, inviting people her family knew. _Great_. Another party, though she attended in schools where students were party-wild and her family was a top socialite too, she had never been that big a fan of partying.

After spending 2 or 3 weeks, her father left the country for a business trip, another whoopee for TenTen (NOT). She was a daddy's little girl, though she never consider herself a girl or anything – Daddy's little tomboy.

"Honey..." her mother sat down who was fashioned in empire-style nightgown. "You see, the butler, made a mistake,"

"What does that has to do anything with me?" asked TenTen, sounding annoyed. She was having a hard time back at home since she wasn't able to go out of the house alone, none the less she wasn't even able to stay free to her will in the house! There were always some-bodies following her, guarding her for protection. She was protected from her father's rival companies and the feud just started a few days ago when she was back. The security for her just grew when that started, her father had always been worried about her, knowing she was his most beloved therefore will be good as hostage. She was sometimes irritated by her father's business.

"It's about your school,"

"Oh no, what did he do?" she changed her expression to a hostile look.

"Uh. He kinda enrolled you in the wrong school,"

"What the F!" exclaimed TenTen as she stared down at her mother's champagne glass her mother was holding. "Which school did he enrol me in now?!"

"The all-boys-boarding school," her mother winced at the shriek her daughter did.

"I know I maybe tomboyish and never considers myself a girl or whatsoever, I might not have minded if I was enrolled in a boys-boarding-school elsewhere but not there! Not after what happened!" she was practically pulling her hair off.

"Honey, calm down," her mother tried to relax her by placing both her hands on her shoulders and shaking her a bit. But that doesn't seem to work. "Do you want me to refund and switch schools back? We can always donate something for that to work,"

"What are you going to donate again? A library for them?" she mumbled under her breath without wanting her mother to hear it. "I think... we should just leave it the way things are, I need to get off from girls," knowing how expensive her school fees are and that Konoha-boarding-school never give refunds back.

"But, honey! What if they found out you were a girl?! And what if your roommate tried to do something to you?!"

"He won't... I won't allow him, would I? Besides I think I can put up the act of being a boy pretty well,"

"Then what are you going to tell the girls? Your friends?"

"Tell them I went to the states to attend High School there with nii-san,"

The older woman sighed; she knows she can never put up a fight with her daughter so she always gave up easily. That making TenTen more rebellious to things now, the one habit TenTen had adapted since birth.

The next day, TenTen and her mom went out shopping for boys clothes and boys stuffs not to get suspicious once she gets a roommate and was not doing what he is doing. "School is only a few days from now,"

"Yeah, 21 more days, mom,"

"You have always been a better math student than I am,"

She waited, in case there was something else her daughter might want to add about the school thing. But she was calm, suspiciously calm. Like it was a silence before the storm starts.

(With Sakura, Ino, and Hinata)

"Hey," started Ino. "Do you plan on calling Kiba again? For a second date?" she asked, inquisitively.

"Um. I'll have to wait and see," the Hyuuga girl formed into a tomato face. It was like Ino had planned to make her turn this colour in the first place.

"I'm thinking about calling Sasuke-kun," said Sakura. "I mean Naruto that night was... ugh! Annoying! Hmmph,"

"What did he even do to you? As far as I've heard from you he was being really nice that night," even Ino agrees.

"Ugh... it's just... it's just, he's annoying,"

"School's going to open and don't forget to plan your back-to-school-party once school starts, kay?" reminded Ino. "And I have a lot to plan for the spring formal, snowflake ball, winter waltz, kunoichi ball – the debutante, and the Halloween homecoming dance too!!!-"

"Okay, okay, we get the picture," snapped, believe it or not, Hinata but in a soft kind of way.

"I wonder what happened to Shikamaru and Temari's date," Ino laid her chin down on her rectangle-shape-forming hands.

Sakura and Hinata's eyes became protuberantly huge! To Ino's demise, they had already assumed she had a crush on him! "I am so posting that on the school gossips site,"

"Post what?"

"Um. Nothing, just a few of her portrait she means," Hinata quickly cover it up for her. "So what do you think of Sai-kun?"

"Um... like what?"

"Never mind," obviously Ino had no intention for Sai, that doesn't take a genius to figure it out, does it?

"Hey when is Tennie coming?" Ino wanted to know.

"I heard she was held captive in her house... was allowed to go out with tighter security than before," Sakura answered, imperturbable.

"How did you know? Must be that big forehead of yours?"

"No, ichat," snapped the angry pinkette.

"Then will she be able to join us in Konoha-girls-boarding-school?" the Hyuuga asked, worried of her friend's leaving or so it seems.

"I'm sure she will. I saw her butler – new butler at the air port a few days ago," Sakura, again, answered.

"Oh." Mouthed Hinata, worries lifted now. "Than there's nothing I need to be worry about now,"

The day after...

"What? A new roommate?! What happened to TenTen?! I thought _she _was your roommate!" yelled Ino in a frantic dramatic fashion.

"Uh. Yeah, the name's Tayuya," Kin introduced. "From Otakagure as well,"

"Sup," Tayuya showed a love sign formed by her fingers and her eyes returned back to her laptop monitor scream where rap metal music blasts starting coming out from.

"OKAY! WE'LL JUST LEAVE NOW!" Sakura yelled and dragged Ino and Hinata away, since the two of them are occupied trying to save their ear drums from the explosion that are about to occur. Sakura, their saviour!

Hinata thanked her afterwards where Ino simply refuse to say 2 simple words. "Whatever, I don't need you to thank me," Sakura stated in a modest manner where Ino scoffed and the two of them were engaged in a word battle.

(With TenTen...)

"Your room number... here, your mother already decorated your half of the room... I mean he agreed to give you your personal space or something," Shizune, the receptionist explained. "You look familiar, do I know you from somewhere?"

"Um. I don't think so, besides I thought Mr. Kabuto _or whatever his last name was_ _like I care_ (mutters) was this school's receptionist,"

"Um. He'll be joining us late,"

"I thought you're suppose to be over at the girls' place,"

"Someone should be here, since Mr. Jiraiya, the principle is out for a while and believe it or not, Tsunade-sama, the Girls' principle is taking my position for a while,"

"Oh. How nice of her," that was totally sarcasm. She knew how Tsunade can be like, just trying to play the new girl scratch boy part.

"Thanks," she took the room key and quickly dashed off to search for her room down the halls.

_End of Chapter 7 _

**Please click the cute little button below that's just calling out your name! Poor thing! **


	8. Something is very fishy about him

**UNDEFINED TRIANGLE  
**_Sasuke U. & Tenten_

Chapter 8: Something is very fishy about him

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! In case I didn't make that clear... and I do not own the name Ken Ichijouchi! 'Cause that's the Digimon Emperor from Digimon Adventure 02._

* * *

After passing down noisy halls of mischievous KBS students, hanging out, popping confetti and hanging out celebrating a bright new year and stuff, she finally reached a quiet residence in the campus rooms. And frozen solid in front of the room 202, she hesitated before reaching for the doorknob, chewing on her lower lip, preparing herself to be as manly as she can.

"Room 202, I guess this is it then," with that she turned the door knob, opening it, giving her access to the room she'd share with _him. _

She opened the door, and turned on her big wide welcoming smile. "HEY! Roomie!" and stuck out her hand for a high five with him. And after a strange silent 10 seconds, guess what?! He returned the invitation! That wasn't really strange to her since Sasuke was always nice to her since the beginning. Normally he would ignore her, in this case him.

For some strange reason he felt familiar to her and couldn't stop himself from returning her high five. He knows those honey orbs, he knows his familiar crystal clear voice; he knows how it felt to brush the slightest of his skin. But couldn't figure out who he was! That frustrated him but his face did not express it.

"I'm Ken Ichijouchi," TenTen introduced herself, after returning her hand by her side.

"Uchiha Sasuke," in this case he'd add the 'hn', but his lips wouldn't allow him. The words wouldn't come out!

"Ooh, nice sheets," she complimented at his bed sheets which was a huge Uchiwa fan logo printed on a really dark navy fabric. "Ooh! You are on the team as well?! Cool!"

He nodded, though he knew it was a rhetorical question. "I'm joining the team, too... if I get accepted," she added.

Then there was a bang on the door, obviously Naruto forgot to turn the knob and push. He sighed at his stupor and went over the door to open it. "HEY, Sasuke!" he yelled. "I heard you have a roomie! Where is he?!" he scanned for a boy and finally spotted TenTen and drop dead stunned. "You're too small,"

"Oh. Well, my growth rate is very slow," she explained in a-matter-of-factly way.

"Oh... that explains it... oh well, Neji's here!" Naruto announced as Neji made his entrance into the room in a god-like manner.

"Hey Neji," Sasuke smirked for no reason... the only way he knows how to express slight happiness. The Uchiha prodigy and Hyuuga prodigy never smiles! Nor do they grin or whatever that has to do with smiling... they just smirk.

"Sasuke," said Neji. "He's your new roommate?"

TenTen could feel the butterflies fluttering in the pit of her stomach as she felt Neji's gaze upon her. After all, the guy was her first crush. She placed her hand on her stomach and pressed it real hard, annoyed by the butterflies.

"Hi, my name is Ten, I mean Ken Ichijouchi," she stuck her hand out for him to shake but he waved his hair away and said. "I'm Hyuuga by the way,"

Embarrassed, TenTen shove her hand back in. She was too embarrassed by her actions that she forgot to get mad at Neji for ignoring her just like that. She blushed instead. But managed to say, "What was that?" to give a very confused looking Naruto and Sasuke signal that she's still here.

"And this is Naruto by the way,"

"Don't mind Neji and Sasuke! They're always like that in their egotistical jerk mood,"

"Um... Sasuke did a high five with me awhile ago," she explained, making Naruto go nuts.

"You serious?! He wouldn't even look at a newbie... well he used to! I mean, really? Or are you lying?"

"I'm not, right Sasuke?" He felt the familiarity in her voice as she calls him his name.

"Sure, he's telling the truth," he said, still lost in his train of thoughts, trying to figure out where they have met before.

"Um, so I see my stuffs are already unpacked," she said pointedly at her wardrobe with its door opened wide enough for her to peek what's inside. She didn't even notice her voice changing back to a high tone feminine voice.

"Hey. You sound familiar, and you look familiar as well," Naruto pointed at her accusingly with his innocent perplexed look.

"Um, I resemble a lot like my brother," she lied, smoothly. "You must know him, yeah? Yeah,"

"No, it's not that kind of familiarity," Sasuke said, eying her very suspiciously. And that tensed her up; she was worried he might find out about her true identity.

"Hey," Shikamaru entered after giving Neji a high five in the hallway. "So this is a new kid?"

"Hi, I'm Ken," she introduced herself, using the lowest and deepest voice she could manage and it sounded so weird that the guys, believe it or not, burst out laughing. "Um?" her voice turned kiddish again.

"You don't... –laughs- need to –laughs- pretend to be macho or whatever," says Naruto out of laughter.

When totally calm, Shikamaru questioned her. "So you know about the-big-return-back-to-school party Haruno is holding?" She nodded. "You going?" She shook her head, adding. "Sorry, can't, don't ask why," she tried to make her sound like she was teasing.

"Sure, later troublesome people," with that the lazy pineapple head retreated for his own room he shares with the Hyuuga prodigy.

"I'll be leaving as well, Sasuke, have fun with the new boy," with that the blonde fox left.

"You know... Sakura Haruno has a big crush on you, so does Ino Yamanaka," she tempted, wanting to know what his feelings for them are. She might as well give the two of them a hand when she's Sasuke's roommie.

"Yeah. Annoying fangirls," he simply stated as he retreated to his bed and lie on it with his eyes close and hands behind his neck.

"Annoying fangirls? Come on, I won't tell anybody, besides my sister is close friends with them," that simple line made his eyes wide open.

"Is your sister TenTen?" she nodded uncomfortably. Like she's stuck, well she is. But she decided to nod anyways.

"Is she going to the party?"

"Well, that I have to ask her," she answered and his face, later, expressed disappointment. "I think she's going, since Haruno's the hostess,"

Despite his reputation, pride and ego, his face noticeably lightened up immediately. There was an awkward silence, the two of them piercing through each other's eyes like a staring contest. But thanks to Sakura's phone call, the contest ended Sasuke being the winner.

She fished for her sidekick in her side pocket on her bag, and immediately turned the power off. (She knew the call was from Sakura because of the ringtone she used for calls from Sakura.)

"Aren't you going to pick that up?"

"That was just a call from a cousin, it's ok if I don't pick that up," she gave him an assuring smile.

* * *

(With Sakura)

"Tennie didn't pick up?" Temari wanted to know. It was at school at school so Ino really can't kick her off of the clique with her decision only, can she?

Sakura nodded as she shuts her sidekick and resume consuming on her strawberry yogurt.

"Well, she must be really busy," said Hinata.

"Busy enough not to enrol in school yet," says Sakura looking around the campus giving the freshmen a toe to head check up.

"But she will come to the party, right?" the Hyuuga asked, worried that she might never see her friend again.

"Of course she will. If she doesn't, I'm gonna skin her alive!" Temari yelled attaining attention from nearby fellow students. Looking around them, giving them apologetic looks, only then, did she realized the glare Ino was giving her and it was then she noticed how quiet Ino has been throughout the day.

"What's wrong, Ino? You haven't said a word and what's with your looks?" Temari asked, somewhat feeling intimidated.

She turned away, then faced her back, flashing a smile muttering in a whisper, "Satisfied?" but only Hinata heard it and she kept it silent knowing the situation.

* * *

(Back to TenTen)

Walking down the hallway, she found many posters of Sakura's back-to-school-party stuck on people's wooden lockers. She sighed, deciding whether or not she should go. But it's best she sees them sooner or later and explained everything or lie to them as well.

She turned her sidekick back on and received the many missed calls in the missed call list from her friends and the many voicemails they sent. Sakura only gave 2 calls with Hinata and Temari 4 times and the rest of the calls are from Ino. And all of them sent her a voicemail. But what interested her most was from Ino, saying.

"Tennie, where have you been? I need you right now. I don't know who to talk to other than you. Call me back ASAP, bye Tennie, love ya! Mwahz!" And the voicemail ended. She immediately pressed Number 1, speed dial to Ino.

Then Ino picked up all her call. "Tens!! You answered!!!" she exclaimed frantically.

TenTen tried to shush her and asked if the others are there. "Ino, I have something to tell you as well... I'll tell you at the party, yeah, I'm coming, and you must not tell anyone else about the secret I'm going to tell you tomorrow night. You must swear to secrecy,"

"I won't Tens, thanks for calling me, I'll just tell the rest that you called,"

TenTen wanted to stop this serious tension right now, and Ino was easy to distract so she switched to a new subject asking what Ino is going to wear for the party.

After the call ended with Ino, she logged into her Instant messenger and saw Neji online and received a pop-out message from him.

**Byakugan-fate: **Hey TenTen

She was surprised that he'd be this nice to her when he was really obnoxious to her. But she was glad he greeted anyways.

**Destiny-predictor: **Hi Neji

**Byakugan-fate: **Will I see you tomorrow night?

**Destiny-predictor: **Sure  
Where are you right now? At school?

**Byakugan-fate: **In my dorm room  
You?

Didn't want to lie to Neji, she told him she got to go and quickly signed off.

"Hey Ken!" Naruto came running behind her and she turned back to bump into him and fell on her bottom. Naruto helped her up and asked. "Did we really collide into each other that hard?"

"Um..." this was what she always does to skip a question she doesn't want to answer.

"Never mind that. We're going out to eat, wanna come?"

"Sure," she was glad they remembered to call her. The guys here are friendlier than she thought, to ask someone who they just met 2 hours ago to go out with them to have lunch with. It's like; they agreed to let her in their clique. She knew it's hard to get into a clique at the Girls' school.

The guys went to a pizza place she knew too well. It was a place where the girls and she normally hang out in the weekends where they have their day off. And they usually meet the guys here as well. But she was too busy to notice them.

And the girls are here as well. The boys picked the table in the other corner, as far away from them as possible, thank god. And she sat the corner-most area to conceal herself from them as best as she can. She can see Ino looking really upset and she really wants to get up and talk to her ask her what's wrong, but she had to prevent that from happening.

"Hey Naruto, there's your _Sakura-chan_," Kiba mimicked how Naruto normally calls her.

"-gasp- Sakura-chan!" Naruto called, waving at her which she took a glance but ignored later on.

'_Thanks for seeking for attention, Naruto,' _TenTen thought, sarcastically.

"Hey, there's a new boy over there," said Hinata in her soft voice to her friends as they all gathered around and looked at TenTen. She has never felt so intimidated before then her friends goggling at her saying. "He's sorta cute," and giggling as well. It just felt so strange. "Let's ask them to introduce him to us,"

"Check it out. The girls are all over you," said Kiba.

"Um..."

"But Sakura-chan is off-limits!!!" Naruto declared. He's such a nice guy, why Sakura doesn't like him she has no idea.

"As always," Kiba added in behind.

The trio walked over to the pack and asked who TenTen was. "Hey. He looks familiar," Ino exclaimed and continued scanning over her, making her feel more intimidated then she already have. "His eyes looked like Tennie's orbs! And his brows are arch almost the same and the nose is exactly alike, and the lips are curled the same as well..."

She was disturbed abruptly by Sasuke. "Of course, he's TenTen's brother,"

* * *

**Hope this was worth the wait!  
****Thanks for the reviews!!!**

**TTFN!  
~Uchihas1010hyuuga **


	9. Back to school party pt I

**UNDEFINED TRIANGLE  
**_Sasuke U. & Tenten_

Chapter 9: Back-to-school-party pt I

**A/N: My laptop crashed. So it's going to be hard for quick chapters... more But not to fear! I'll try to write more often when I have the chance, especially when my sister's taking her exam so her laptop can be all mine for the entire week!!! Well, still stuck in school and having trouble for the stupid play! HELP! **

**Enjoy! And thanks for the reviews for the last chapter!**

**P.S. I have to rewrite all of this again... and I personally think the first version is a whole lot better than this – both the writing and the idea. So sad my laptop crashed. All of my written Fanfiction files are in there!!! WAH! **

**

* * *

**_  
_

"TenTen's brother?" asked Hinata in a very confused way. "You mean the one in the States?"

Before TenTen could nod, Sakura added troubling TenTen. "Who is supposedly in college?"

"His name was also Ken," Ino joined in as well. She was in so much trouble right now. Stuck in her own lies.

"We've met each other before in person but you look familiar but not... quite right," Temari eyed her suspiciously giving her an appearance check-up.

"Have TenTen ever mention a twin brother?" finally, she blurted out the first thing that comes to mind. "I know, she likes hiding me... we don't get along that well,"

"Maybe that's why she hides you... what did you do? Were you that big an embarrassment?" teased Ino, flirting a little as well.

"Hey!" Temari showed up behind the trio. She was in the ladies' room before, fixing her ponytail or so because Ino just happened to intentionally (but the girls didn't know) pulled it off. "Whoa! You are like a splitting image of our Tennie, don't you girls think so?"

"Wow, Tema, she just," Sakura nudged Ino a little because Ino used the wrong gender reference for Ken. Embarrassed, Ino cleared her throat and fixed it. "He just so happen to be TenTen's twinnie," her obnoxious bossy voice was so ruined and she bit her lip, more angry at Temari then ever.

"You're TenTen's TWIN?! TenTen never told us she has a twin! Are you a phony? YOU IMPOSTER!" Temari started blurting random things that came into her mind out. Hinata and Sakura grabbed Temari by the arm before colourful –ahem- language started emitting from her mouth any longer and dragged the blonde back to their table.

"Well, see you then and remind Tennie to call me tonight if you will and if you have contact with her," says Ino in a sweet yet flirtatious voice plus a wink at Ken and followed her girlfriends back to their table.

"Well, that went well," Ken heaved a loud sigh and slouched on his chair. Then had the others' eyes on her. "What? Oh Kami, did I just say that I loud?" this time she whispered to herself but loud enough for the guys to have heard her but they shrugged it off anyways.

"In case she contacts you? What was that about? Did something happen to your sister? Or did she cut contact with everyone else?" Naruto asked out of stupor.

"Beats me. Well it's girls' matters, let's just push it aside and enjoy the last day of freedom before school," said Kiba. The two supposedly-fools kept on asking questions to each other and answering just between the two of them.

"We should be partying at the beach by now," Kiba sighed.

"Stop whining, I miss the beach as much as you do," Naruto slapped Kiba for even bringing that up, making him want to go to the beach as well.

All of a sudden, Ino remembered to mention TenTen's call awhile ago and said, beating around the bush, TenTen hasn't call them or accept their calls. "Ehmagawd!" her head falls into her hand exactly when her hands stood on the table.

"What's the matter, Ino-pig?" asked Sakura in a bored tone. Shikamara's influence must be on her.

"You're getting pretty quiet nowadays, Sakura," Temari stated as she sucks on her straw for her pineapple juice. Hearing the sign that the drink is empty she ordered another and stared at Ino with interested eyes.

"Tell us what's bothering you!" she squeezed Ino's arms but received a slight glare from her instead and flinched, backing off feeling intimidated.

"I got a call from TenTen, said that she's coming to the party tonight," the prettier blonde's hands went to her side strands and pulls on them constantly. Some reflex.

"We so need to do inspection on her!" Sakura exclaimed. Getting a 'you're-so-quiet-these-days' from Temari, she decided she need to be more active in their discussions if she doesn't want to be said 'slipping'.

"I'm sure TenTen has good excuses," Hinata said, looking on the bright side as she always did for others but not for herself.

"Sure,"

"I'm going to go tell the new boy that," and Ino left again, walking straight up to the guys'.

"She really must like TenTen's twinnie a lot," the girls giggled as they watched Ino walk across the room.

"Um?" Ino tapped on Ken's shoulders, his turning to her scared her a bit, wanting to throw a hug thinking it's TenTen instead of the boy. "Yeah. I forgot to tell you TenTen called and told me she's going to the party tonight. You're going right?"

"No..."

"Give me your number so..." Ino decided he'll know what she'll say afterwards.

"Oh. Give me yours... my, um, BlackBerry gave up on me so I have to get a new one... the whole thing won't work anymore,"

"I see," and she wrote her number on a piece of paper she tore from her Day Planner and gave it to him and left.

"Already going along with Ino, huh?" asked Shikamaru rhetorically.

"Why? Are you jealous?" Naruto teased.

First day of school went about well for TenTen since she knew a few people already thanks to her roommate. Well, he didn't really help but Naruto did, whom she wouldn't have gotten close to if it wasn't for this mistake.

"There's something you need to know before entering Science for Chemistry..." Sasuke said as they walk up to their Science class. "Sai is a total freak and he's in this class, the same with us,"

"Why is he a freak?" she asked almost instantly, knowing one of her closest friend dated him... well went out for the blind dates.

"He's... white, emotionless, skimpy and a total freak," Sasuke nodded, wanting to laugh him, knowing the last part didn't make any sense at all.

"Well that doesn't make you any different, right?" with that, Ken gracefully entered the lab.

"Me?! Why?!"

Sasuke was warming up to her, too. Things were getting wild for her; they were more fun to hang out more than the girls. She knows a lot of the boys from this school but never the popular ones since they're hard to hang out with if you're not their type or the Princess types like her 2 friends – Sakura and Ino.

Naruto would be easy to befriend with but he spends almost 24/7 with his gang – the popularity.

"And I am a total Genius at this stuff FYI," Sasuke went to the counter table TenTen sat alone at.

"And I care because?"

"You care about your grades, right?"

"How ever did you find out?" she replied sarcastically but they sounded like a girl and a guy flirting. Sasuke chasing a girl who just happened to be TenTen scratch Ken.

"Let's make a deal. You come to the party tonight and I'll help you with Science,"

"Um. I think I can handle Chemistry by myself,"

"So there's no deal in this?"

"Yes,"

"Okay then. Maybe some other time,"

The day passed by and TenTen quickly ran to the mall to get some female clothes for the party tonight for herself to go as TenTen and not as Ken.

She went back to her dorm room, knowing the guys are all out by now and texting Ino a **gonna be late**.

She put on a soft cotton skin dress with layered style on the dress itself in the colour of Beach Sand which is a thin strap of the same colour with silk instead. And on top she wore a brown chiffon coat that goes down below her breast with long sleeves. For shoes she have on peep toes with cork heels and adorn herself in nothing more than a pearl necklace and still had on her signature head buns.

She felt almost naked the whole day without her buns and glad she could finally tie them up like that again.

"Okie, time for the scary event of the year," she said and threw her Sidekick in her tote bag and quickly ran out of the room after hiding traces of shopping so her roommate wouldn't know and carrying an extra bag to leave in the borrowed Limo to change after the party to disguise back into Ken and welcome Sasuke back while lying on his bed looking bored.

(At the Party)

"Oh my gawd!" she heard a girl say as she enters the hotel ballroom. "I heard she went out with Hyuuga. How dare she?!" they all looked at her with accusing eyes, she felt as if she has shrink reaching for a goal she can't attain.

"And she still has face to just waltz in?! Pathetic isn't she?" another joined in.

TenTen heaved a heavy sigh and bottled them all up inside of her and walked to the centre to search for Ino there. **Where are you?** She texted and a few seconds later she got an answer. **Come to the refreshment table and look down from there and you'll see me miserably instead of partying like I should. –sigh-**

Okay, she had to take time wondering what had happen to the Ino she knew!

She did as told and found Ino, flooding herself with Grape Punch. "Oh my! Ino! What are you doing?! I thought you were kidding!" she quickly sat down beside Ino and remove the plastic cup away from her reach.

"I wasn't... well the thing that I wanted to tell you is... that,"

(With the guys)

"Who're you searching for Sasuke? Ooh Ooh, lemme guess, the same person Hyuuga is looking for?" Naruto tempted, maddening Sasuke a little.

"Shut up dobe... I think I see Sakura by the DJ," he smoothly lied.

"NO WAY!" and falling right into the enemy's trap Naruto ran towards the place where Sakura could never be found! I mean, by the DJ boot is for losers right? And what would the hostess doing there by the blasting music's source. Not very bright is he?

(Back to the twosome)

"Oh. Don't feel bad about it... I think you like him too and he... I don't know might, probably," TenTen tried to comfort her friend in need of her. "I mean you're prettier aren't you? And can be more attractive than her?"

"Enough about me, what about you? I heard about Hyuuga and Uchiha... –clears throat-," Ino said, brightening up a lot now.

"What about it?" TenTen tried to respond as bluntly as she can. Like she has no interest in it when actually she wanted to hear news like, Uchiha was just kidding or something.

" 'What about it?' That's it?! Who do you prefer? I mean I know you chose Hyuuga just for Sakura and my sake!"

"No! I mean... I don't like Sasuke, and that's not what I wanted to tell you tonight... the reason I didn't enrol in you guys' boarding school is because, um..." she bit her lower lip in hesitation. Will Ino be mad at her? She wonder, for not telling her sooner and cancelling all her calls earlier?

"I..."

"TenTen? What are you doing down there?" asked a very confused Neji who came to get Grape punch with his boys.

_End of Chapter 9 _

_

* * *

  
_

**Hope that was long enough... probably the longest chapter for the entire story, yeah?  
I'd really appreciate it if you leave me your opinions on this chapter? Is it long with nothing much happen and so on... and criticize me on my writing style, I know my grammar isn't perfect, that's my weakness at school. Never was a good grammar student. **

**Next chapter will, probably be up by the end of next week; I hope if i have the time. School's over by Friday! WOOT! FREEDOM! YAY! But I have a sense this is going to be my worst summer ever, without my laptop! WAH! **


	10. Back to school party pt II

**UNDEFINED TRIANGLE  
**_Uchihas1010hyuuga_

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter, you guys!**

**, I'll try and improve with TenTen's character better... you see, she thinks she likes Neji when she actually, deep down in her subconscious likes Sasuke instead... That's why she didn't ignore Sasuke afterwards. **

**And Malika-chan, the old version that I lost of chapter 9 already had Sai found out about TenTen's true identity but as I wrote chapter 9, again, I have no idea how to fit it anymore so, yeah, it's in this chapter instead. **

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Back-to-school-party Pt II

"TenTen, what are you doing down there?" asked a very confused Neji who came to get Grape punch with his boys.

"Um, nothing," she quickly got on her feet, dusting off imaginary dust off her outfit with Ino doing the same thing behind her.

"TTYL then TenTen," Ino drew closer to her and whispered, "And good luck with him,"

She had no idea how to respond to that so she just nodded sweatdropping on the other hand as well. Ino ran off, seeing that, the guys did the same. Naruto, oblivious to that had no idea so the guys did a great but had difficulty in taking Naruto away from the scene. The boys as in Naruto, Zaku and Shikamaru – not the usual hang out group but still, Zaku's a close friend of them... yeah you can call him that.

"I-I heard from Ken you guys already met him,"

"Sasuke's roommate?"

She nodded. "Yeah," he replied.

-Awkward Silence-

"Please tell Sasuke that I said thank you on behalf of my brother," she said sounding grateful and she meant it, too.

"What did he do that needs you to merit him?" He asked bitterly.

She was getting annoyed by Neji's coldness but still tries to hide it. "My brother told me that um, Sasuke was the one who showed him around the school... helped him get his schedule by going with him to the kiosks for the schedule missing his homeroom equals getting a scold from a teacher on the first day, yeah, that's pretty much not it," there was a little anger shown in her voice as much as she hates for it to show that much.

"You're angry I wasn't the one who didn't do all those stuffs?" he smirked but kept it cool.

'_How egotistical can he get?!' _she thought, biting her lower lips to hold the anger she must not let out. She thought he was a nicer guy than he is acting right now. She has no idea how to define nice anymore. Infuriated by his actions she said, "Can your ego get any bigger?" and left.

She was confused why Neji was kind the other moment and rigid at another. Guys – they are one thing she'll never understand. She has to tell her secret to Ino so there will be no difficulty lying since Ino will back her up.

Content with her decision she ran off to search for her dearest friend.

"Did she just say that?" jested Naruto who appeared behind Neji with Kiba. "To... the Great Hyuuga Neji... ooh!"

"Shut up dobe," with that the Great Hyuuga Neji left.

There was a big circle playing Kiss or Be Kissed hosted by Kin like Sakura asked her to while she was off hosting a different game in a different section.

"Na-ru-to-kun isn't here, Temari," said Hinata in her soft voice, stuttering to make it worse losing to the noises the crowd is making. There is no way her teeny voice could rival the uproar the crowd is making.

"Hey guys!" TenTen weaved through the crowd to come meet her two friends.

"Oh my gosh! It's TenTen!" gasped Temari as she pushed the two girls in front of her, blocking her path to TenTen afar and ran towards her with Hinata following behind as well. "Hey girlfriend!"

"Hey Temari, Hinata,"

"Let's go to a quiet place and talk," the bright blonde dragged the brunette and the navy-blue haired away to the seats. After they took their seats, Temari started interviewing TenTen. "Why didn't you come to Ino's house before school opens? Why didn't you enter our school? When did you get a twinnie named Ken? Why did you keep that away from your best girlfriends?"

"O.K... I was sent to the States to study with my elder brother... I believe he already told you why,"

"And you didn't tell us that?! How could you?!"

"We'll miss you, TenTen," joined in Hinata as the threesome makes a group hug.

"I'm not leaving or anything, invite me to a party and I'll try to get out of school and come if I can," she is so going to have to tell Ino. She has to tell someone or else she'll explode! Just then, a purple figure walked by them. Indicating that is Ino, TenTen told her friends she'll be back and ran off after Ino.

"Hey! I still have to tell you my secret, remember?"

"Shall we take the bathrooms then?" Ino beamed and the two linked arms and entered the girls' toilet.

(With Sasuke)

"What are you doing here all alone?" asked Naruto who finally found Sasuke by the dessert table.

"She likes cakes, I heard," said Sasuke as he pile more cake on top of the cake mountain. "Ice-cream cake to be exact,"

"Who is that 'she'?" totally clueless Naruto started making guess –how dumb can he get? Wasn't he paying attention in the last party at all?- but they were all wrong since Naruto only guessed the 'Hotties' and the popular people mostly, the top popular people

"No one you should know now, mind your own business, dobe,"

"Don't tell me it's Sakura-chan," Naruto made a fake sniff to obtain pity from Sasuke and won't be rivals in love with him, hopefully.

"For the 5th time already, she's not the one I'm talking about!"

"Oh yeah. She doesn't like ice cream cake, she likes cream cake,"

"Exactly," though Sasuke doesn't know Sakura likes cream cake or anything.

(In the Ladies' bathroom)

When they arrive in the bathroom, Ino quickly ran to the mirror and check on her reflection. "I still look fine but a fresh coat of lip gloss would make it better," she said to herself and fished for her grape soda lip gloss in her prada tote bag without tearing her gaze off the mirror and apply a new coat on her lips giving it a brighter shine than the previous dull, worn out coat. "There! Perfection!"

As Ino does that, TenTen slide up the granite counter holding the sinks and sat on it, waiting for Ino to finish sorting a few of her stray hair neatly back in place.

"Want some gloss, Tens?" Ino offered though she clearly knows what the answer would be. A simple 'no', but she thought this time it might be a change.

"Uh, when have I ever wore one of those?" she said pointedly to the tube of shiny purple gloss with a disgusted face.

"In a game of truth or dare last fall?"

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes. Her friend can always come up with the best comebacks or retorts or whatsoever.

"What is it that you want to tell me?"

"Wait," she hopped down from the counter and bent down to check if there was anyone using the toilets. But they were all empty so she started telling Ino the truth.

(Outside the Ladies' bathroom)

"Erm, I'm not sure what the next party will be and if there will be any boys. I'll check," Sakura shouted back to Kiba who wanted to know what the next event is going to be that the girls are holding. After all, parties that girls hold are a lot more fun than the guys do.

The pink-haired was just about to enter the bathroom until she heard two of her friends telling secrets. She did not hear the whole thing but enough to give her a clear idea of what's going on.

"I mean, he's my roommate and he kept asking me about... well, me," Ino giggled at TenTen's silly miserable face when she said that.

"This is no time to laugh! Ughhhhh!" she strained on the last word.

"Well, we, the two of us can go shopping together on the weekends and stuff," the purple-craze tried to brighten up the subject.

"Thanks for offering but I don't want to waste your weekends with me who is boring to shop with,"

"No! You, like, is a great friend to ask for help in picking out clothes!"

'_What? TenTen is Sasuke's roommate? Than she's Ken? And she's not in the States studying? And she's in the boys' boarding school? What is she doing there? For what purpose? Is she trying to steal Sasuke away from me?! OMG! Could it be that? I think I should just hold my tongue and warn Sasuke to keep an eye on his roommate... yeah, that's what I'll do,' _Sakura thought, infuriated that her friend, one of her best friend kept such a dark secret from the group. How could she?! They have been friends longer than she had been friends with Ino!

"Let's go out now,"

Sakura quickly hide herself by the wall separating the boys and girls bathroom in the nick of time before the twosome come out.

So off Sakura goes searching for Sasuke but she met Naruto instead who is now by the refreshment table, getting more punch. "Hey Naruto," she called, using the sweetest voice she could manage, compressing all the anger she's brewing inside of her.

"Sakura-chan!" Immediately, the boy responded, cutting off his conversation with the quiet Hyuuga in the middle of his sentence.

Hinata was sad Naruto didn't pay her as much attention as he paid Sakura, but being the kind person she is, didn't mind anyways.

"Can you tell me where Sasuke is?"

"Sure! But on one condition,"

"Name it,"

"This is our song," unfortunately this is the longest song, a slow song in the album.

Biting her lower lip, thinking deeply if she should or not she finally agreed. "Sure," and it's just the start of the song. She gave her hand to him and he took her to the dance floor where couples are weaved together as they dance to the slow rhythm. They did the same too and started dancing.

(With Ino and TenTen)

"I'm going to go find Shikamaru, wanna come?" Ino offered.

"No... you go ahead. After all, I'll need to give the two of you your own space sometime, right?" TenTen winked at Ino as her hidden message was delivered to Ino.

"You're the best, Tennie!" and they hugged each other goodbye.

TenTen wandered in the ballroom and she spotted the dessert table and quickly ran to it without noticing a certain someone who was waiting for her there – Sasuke.

"Hmm.... blueberry pie, love it. Chocolate ice-cream," she took a slice of the pie and laid it on her plate as she gets the ice cream glass with chocolate ice cream in it. "Ooh! And my favourite should be over there!" she happily skipped to the cake section, hoping to see the whole section full of ice-cream cake in various flavour.

"O...k, only one ice-cream cake left, hmm," she said with a look of disappointed pasted on her face.

"I know I'd find you here," a familiar voice speaks from behind and 2 plates appeared in front of her eyes – plates piled with ice-cream cake. Such a nice trick, instead of covering the eyes from behind, he served her two plates from behind still looking like he's hugging her from behind.

She spun on her heels and turned to face him, simultaneously he withdraw the plate so it wouldn't collide in her orbit.

"How did you find out I love ice cream cake?!" she asked with genuine surprise, forgetting she was the noe who told him about her liking ice cream cake in the boy-form.

"We're connected," he joked. Knowing it was a joke she wasn't annoyed by him, in Neji's case she would find it romantic – or so she thought.

"No, um, actually I found out from your brother, Kenji, is it?"

'_Oh yeah!'_ she mentally scowled herself, biting her lower lips again.

"He also told me you were afraid of clowns, and it totally freaked you out when you were 9? I should consider taking you out to a circus and have you so scared you hang up on me," he said, jokingly again. She gave him a little slap and laughed herself.

Though she was laughing, she was scolding herself inside. '_How did I end up telling him everything? Ugh! Someone kill me!' _

_-Flashback-_

_It was nightfall already, really dark in the night everyone's fast asleep tired of the day's playing they did in the hallways and talking in the night they did with their roommates and neighbour. _

"_You asleep, Kenji?" Sasuke called. _

"_Yeah?"_

"_Have your sister ever said a word about me?" Sasuke wanted to know. He sounded like a kid asking his mom something in their sweet little voice which sounds so sad._

"_Only once,"_

_He lightened up immediately and jumped out of his bed. "Really?! She did?! What did she say?!" _

"_Shhhhsh, you'll draw the advisor! And who knows we might get detention for not sleeping!" Ken tried to warn him._

"_She told me Sakura and Ino wouldn't stop talking about Sasuke and she was getting annoyed of it," _

_He heaved a big sigh, a big disappointed sigh. _

"_Then tell me one thing,"_

_She hesitated a moment, afraid to encounter a relationship question. "...sure..."_

"_What does TenTen most afraid of?" _

"_Oh that's easy – clowns!" she rashly answered then realized she did a big mistake. "Oopsie!" and covered her lips._

"_Clowns? Seriously?" _

"_She was so freaked out she almost fainted and she was 9 by that time! She was at a cousin's party who just turned 5 and they called a clown to entertain the kids and just a glimpse of him and she duck right under the table for cover and wouldn't stop crying," she decided to tell him anyways since he couldn't do anything about it anyways, except order some clowns to torture her._

"_She's like a little girl, isn't she?"_

"_Can I sleep now?" Ken pleaded. "Pretty please with sugar lumps on top?"_

"_Sure,"_

"_Thank you!" she exclaimed and covered herself in sheets. _

_-End of Flashback-_

"Please pass this message to Ken will you?" TenTen said, faking the message, to make the lie more believable. "I will kill you tonight!"

"So you're coming to our dorm room tonight? I can take you there now if you want, he's in the room all alone reading,"

"Well, as much as I want to kill the both of you, thank you for taking care of him," if it is awkward to thank Sasuke in Kenji's form, it'd be more realistic if the sister is thanking. She praised herself for her smartness mentally.

(With Sakura)

FINALLY! The dance was over and Sakura was finally free of the awful dancing of Naruto (Sakura thought).

"So tell me where Sasuke is," Sakura said in a mad demanding voice.

The blonde gulped at her angry aura and pointed to the dessert table. "He's there waiting for someone,"

"It must be me," she beamed at him, a fake beam and ran off towards the area Naruto pointed.

Scared, Naruto ran off to the sushi counter.

(Back to the dessert table)

"Yeah... he's pretty good at Chemistry, are you good at Chemistry?"

"I would keep a sharp eye on her if I were you," Sakura whispered in Sasuke's ears from behind. "Do not trust her or her brother,"

"What do you mean?"

TenTen just stared at Sasuke and Sakura converse interestedly, wondering what they're talking about.

"You'll find out yourself," she was back to her normal volume then looked at TenTen. "Tennie, you didn't even come say 'hi' to me when you came! How could you?"

"I supposed you were busy hosting?"

"Sure but I still have time for my best girlfriends! And your brother looks exactly like you except the heights and Ino told me she's bringing him to our weekend shopping. Have you heard?"

"No, he didn't tell me anything about it... it must be really kind of you guys to bring a guy along to your shopping spree. I mean you don't really need to bring him along for me,"

"No, we're totally fine with it... that way we'd get to know your past with him clearly, won't we?"

TenTen made an inaudible gulp then nodded.

"Good," then she pretend she sees someone. "Oh, hey Tayuya!" and left.

"That's very nice of her to bring your brother along,"

"Um yeah," she glanced down at her watch and panicked. "Kami, help me... Look, I have to leave now... I still have packing to do for tomorrow's flight,"

"What? You're leaving tomorrow?"

"Yeah, technically,"

"When will I see you again?"

"The next party I'm invited," and she quickly ran off.

(Back at campus)

She quickly ran into the dorm building, oblivious of a certain someone behind her as well.

As she ran, she made those footsteps that you hear from girls' shoes. "That sounds like a girl... running in the corridors... must be one of those guys bringing a girl in the dorm and the girl running off," the source of the loud footsteps sounded closer and she ran past him, pushing him aside.

"That's one fast runner,"

[TenTen]

"Thank goodness I could whip past him without being able to know my face!"

[Sai]

"She went into..." he took a closer look to take a better look at TenTen unlocking the door rashly. "Sasuke' s room... oh wait, she's twins with Kenji... but how did she come in possession with the key?"

Curious he walked towards the door, it wasn't fully close so he peeked. And saw her changing (already in her PJs) But what he saw was her adding sideburns and tying her hair in a knot and putting the wig on and fixing it to make it look more realistic.

Then she heard a croak at the door and turn to look and saw Sai came in. She froze, stunned.

"No need hiding... you're actually a girl, eh?"

"Don't tell this to anyone! Please!"

"What are you doing here as a guy? Don't you know it's dangerous? If the principle found out you might get expelled!"

"I know, that's why please don't tell anyone... I'll tell the principle myself at the end of the school year,"

"What are you doing in a guy's boarding school?"

"I was mixed in, thanks a lot to the butler! UGH!" she slammed at her forehead on the wardrobe.

Then she heard laughing outside the room, knowing its Sasuke and the gang. She quickly stuffs the clothes in her luggage and jumped on the bed and turned the book pretending to read. "Please leave now and keep it a secret,"

"Then I'll be leaving now,"

"Thank you!"

_End of Chapter 10_

_

* * *

_**A/N: Yay! I posted a chapter with only 2 days gap in between! Yippee!!! Please review!!! This is longer than the previous chapter, you know, it is exactly 7 pages in MS Word without the author's notes too. I wrote this as soon as I woke up so I'm getting hungry now!  
Please Review!  
**

* * *

**High School Love and Rivals**  
_(Coming after UNDEFINED TRIANGLE)  
_TenTen is a new transfer student from China, after noticing how much Hyuuga adores her, Ino and her gang decided to let TenTen in their gang only on one condition… she must agree that she will steal Neji's heart. Ino has her own reasons why she's asked TenTen to do this and everything is all very complicated. All the pairings have their own complications!

Complete mess of triangle in the beginning (That's what the rivals in the title is for): TemariShikamaruInoNejiTenTenSasukeSakuraNarutoHinataKiba

Final Pairings: NejiTen, ShikaIno, SasuSaku, KibaHina, slight NaruTema (I'm still thinking about it)

**~ BBFN! ~ Uchihas1010hyuuga ~**


	11. Sakura blackmails!

**Undefined Triangle  
**_Sasuke U. & Tenten_

**A/N: It's been a while, heh heh. I was having trouble where to type all this up.  
Ooh! And if you want anything to happen in the story, do tell me. K! I'll try and use it if I can! Thanks for all the reviews too! I love 'em! :D**

Chapter 11: Sakura blackmails!

* * *

"Hey... what was Sai... right? That's his name?" Sasuke asked Naruto who was behind him who nodded. The blonde ramen lover's face has a deep shade of red. He was pretty drunk, or can he not drink strong alcohol as well yet? "Doing in here? Why was he in here?"

TenTen closed the book she was pretending to read and smiled. "He came in the wrong room... you know, he's neighbours to us? So did you guys have fun tonight?" she asked. "Naruto look a little... red,"

"Uh, yeah... he drank a little too much,"

"Sakura-chan... haha," Naruto said sounding really drunk. He isn't even standing straight like how a normal conditioned person would stand. Now he's on his knees.

"Hey, Naruto, go back to your room," Sasuke scolded giving a little kick to Naruto on the right knee. "Hey dobe! I said leave!"

"Ugh! I'll go send him back... why can't you carry him back to his own room instead of yelling like that? Peh, men," she mumbled as she carried Naruto out of the room glaring at Sasuke as she closes the door too. _He deserves that_, she decided.

"Hmm... can he really stay in this room that long? Reading a book? Kenji isn't a fan of reading..." Sasuke said and he checked on the book TenTen was pretending to read before he came in.

Then TenTen came back in her room and shutting the door behind her but someone stopped it before it closed the gap in between. Neji did. "Hey, Kenji... your sister's mad at me for not taking care of you, so tomorrow, third row 4th seat," then Neji left.

"He means sit beside him tomorrow on his left," Sasuke decoded, for some reason he didn't like it. The whole thing that Neji's going to take his newest friend with him. It feels as if he's stealing his girl away from him. "I'll sit on the third seat then,"

"Your sister came... hey, which mall are you guys going shopping this weekend?"

"Wanna come? Sakura would glad if you came,"

"Well, it's not like I want to come but since you're going to be the only guy along with a bunch of girls... uh, I'll go with you to accompany you," Sasuke panicked, he didn't want to sound eager if he just say 'yes'... like he wants to go with them. "And it's not for Sakura too,"

"Ok, ok, I get it," she made a little laugh then jumped on her bed.

(Saturday! = Shopping!)

"Guys, so I bring Sasuke along... is that ok?" TenTen asked, wanting approval from her friends. Shy, Sasuke stayed a good few meters behind her kicking imaginary pebbles on the road.

"Cool! Yayz! Sasuke-kun!" Sakura make a little solo-celebration. Surprisingly Ino isn't there to join her, instead Ino's too busy IMing on her sidekick.

"Well I'm surprised Ino, you're not as glad as me anymore that Sasuke-kun's coming with us," Sakura remarked.

**(IMPORTANT!!!!!!: This chapter is going to contain a little Sakura bashing... if you're a fan of Sakura, I'm sorry! Ino is used already so I can't make her a bad girl in this story anymore. The other chapters that are going to come up soon will have some Sakura bashing too but if you want me to make it a minimum please tell me!) **

Then TenTen's BlackBerry vibrated. She made all her tones vibration so no one would know if she's got a call or a message. No disturbance or anything then!

'**Are you guys now an item? _I' **

TenTen mouthed back a 'No' to Ino as her response. And Ino mouthed 'I know. JK' back.

Sasuke and TenTen spent the rest of the day shopping with the girls, TenTen decided she need more man clothes so she parted ways with the girls for awhile and went with Sasuke to shops where they can get boy stuff. Ino decided to go along since she wants to help pick out clothes for TenTen.

Then TenTen got a message on her other phone. The one she uses for her TenTen form. It was from Sakura. It sent down a cold chill down her spine. Why would Sakura send her a message when she clearly told her she's back in the States now?

'**I know your little secret TenTen... _S' **

"Um, Ino, did you tell anyone about... um, my secret?"

"Why?"

Then another message came in. **'This can be our little secret too... do you want to keep 2 at a time? Or lose the first to keep this one? _ S' **

"Nothing,"

"You don't trust me? I swore to secrecy that I won't,"

"I know... I trust you," then she shut her sidekick, scared. How is she going to face Sakura now... when they meet up in the ice cream shop at 4.

'**Oh and, if you know anything about Sasuke that I haven't told you before when we were friends, do report. _S' **

'_Sakura must be really mad... I think I'm not a friend of hers anymore... she said "when we were friends" meaning I'm not one anymore... the other 2 must feel the same if they know about this,' _TenTen thought.

"You've been getting alot of messages in your sidekick Te... Ken," Ino said.

"They're all ridiculous ads," TenTen lied.

"Hey, it's time, you go call Sasuke, I'll go pay at the register... I picked out a few jackets for you!" Ino said the last line in a sing song voice.

"Thanks," she meant it but she didn't sound like she did since she's too stun to show any emotion after the last message Sakura sent.

(The ice cream shop)

"Hey guys!" Temari waved at them as they met up at the front of the shop. TenTen turned her gaze at Sakura, scared at first, and it doesn't end there. She flinched!

"Hey Ken, you've been acting strange after the last shop we went in," Sasuke said holding TenTen's shoulders. She struggled her way out of it as she can feel Sakura's glare upon her. "You look pale,"

"Uh, it's nothing... you're just making a big fuss,"

"Is your blood pressure going down?"

"I said it's nothing," TenTen repeated, trying to reduce her annoyance over his caring.

'_I'm just concern... you're acting like a girl,' _Sasuke said in his mind. He's afraid Ken might get angrier.

After having ice cream, TenTen and Sasuke left back to their dorm. Her pale face lifted more colour when they get on a cab.

"You're colour's rising now!" Sasuke said.

"Uh, yeah... I guess it's the air condition,"

"You were a little tense back there... do you want to talk about it?"

"No, no, I can't,"

"What do you mean you can't? Kenji, you've been acting strange at that last shop. Did something happen? You know you can talk about it,"

"Nothing happen... I just... I'm just feeling a little dizzy, that's all," TenTen said after jumping on her bed and laid her head pillows and rested her eyes.

But resting time is not on the list right now, since a message came in –

"Hey Kenji, your BlackBerry's calling," Sasuke tried to wake her up. "Kenji," he gently shook her body.

-From Sakura. The last person TenTen wants to see or think about or talk to.

"I'll get the call for you, k?" and Sasuke fished for her BlackBerry in her left pocket.

'_Hmm, it's Sakura... wonder why she'd be calling when they just parted,' _curious Sasuke answered the call.

_End of Chapter 11_

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness... but at least I updated, didn't I? **

* * *

_Preview for the next Chapter: _Sakura blackmails! Pt 2

Her Sidekick she uses for TenTen-form vibrated – From Sakura.

"Tell him to meet you... hmm, let's see, at the Amusement Park you went with Neji?"

-

"Hey, my sister's back in town. Didn't she tell you?" said TenTen preparing her uniform for school.

"What? When? I'll go pick her up at the air port,"

"That's not necessary, she said she's going to take a stroll at the Amusement Park down by the Park. Want to go there for me? Since I have an appointment that day..."

-

"Sakura? Why are you here?" Sasuke asked, confuse to see Sakura by the Bumping Cars Kenji told him TenTen would be waiting for him.

-----------X-----------

**~ Mwahz!  
Uchihas1010hyuuga**


	12. Sakura blackmails part 2

**UNDEFINED TRIANGLE  
**_Sasuke U. & Tenten_

**A/N: Uh, thanks Sakura Uchiha Hyuuga no Sabaku and colorfulgurl... I couldn't get on the computer so I asked my friend to update this for me and told her the wrong name on the doc manager... haha! This is the real chapter 12!!! BTW, Actually I'm supposed to be finishing my TeenTitans fanfic but since it's Sasuke birthday I decided to work on this instead…so… yeah. **

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKE!!!! … Too bad I missed Neji's birthday while living a week without internet… sad… *sniff***

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 12: Sakura blackmail! Pt 2

"What? They just met! Is Sakura the reason why Ken's been acting strange after their little trip?" Sasuke asked himself rhetorically as he answers the desperate BlackBerry.

"Hey… listen," Sakura's stern voice said on the other line.

"You listen, Sakura," without thinking if he should stay quiet or attack her he rashly demanded her. "Why are you calling Ken? Didn't you guys just met?"

"Oh. Hey, Sasuke…" her voice changed into a nervous slash sweet voice. "Listen… um, I was just calling her 'cause I… uh, lost something and thought it get lost during the packing… is it with her? I mean him?"

"He's sleeping… I'll tell him to call you back later," with that he shuts the call, completely forgetting to ask if Sakura did something that upsets Ken. "Ah! Dang!"

**(On Sakura's side of the phone)**

"Well, I'll just have to wait a few hours for her to wake up and call her on her sidekick…" she made an evil smirk.

"Hey Sakura!" Ino came in. The two girls share the same dorm. "I have TenTen's little brother's package. They got mixed during the shopping I did with the boys. So I'm meeting them next weekend, wanna come? I'm going over to their school,"

'_Still want to play that trick on me? Too bad, it won't work on me this time…' _

"Hmm… I can't… Tennie told me she's gonna be back for the weekend that week so I thought I'd go pick her up and catch up with her then… just the two of us, alone," Sakura gave Ino a smug smile.

"Oh… great… she's going to come back? It's only been a week since she left!" surprised and frightened, Ino asked. "She never called me and tells me that…"

"Well, she told me… that she's going to transfer back here and that school sucks over there,"

'_I better give TenTen a call and confirm this!' _Ino planned.

"Oh and, don't try calling her… she's off to an important family reunion… I checked," she made a smug smile, once again.

'_Well, that won't stop me! I know she's lying! TenTen's not even in this country!' _ convinced, Ino left the dorm with the excuse of going over Hinata and Temari's when actually she was off to make a phone call in the ladies'.

"C'mon, pick up, pick me,"

**(With Sasuke and TenTen)**

"These girls sure can make phonecalls… psh, it's Ino this time," Sasuke muttered to himself as he disdainfully picked it up, again. "Yeah, Ino, he's asleep so try calling him in the next 2 or 5 hours, 'kay?"

'_That's why she doesn't want me to call her…' _

"Oh, sure… send him my regards then,"

"You guys just departed," Sasuke stated in a 'duh' way.

"Well, minutes are like months in girl century… toodles then!" with that Ino hang up.

'_Does this mean Sakura knows too? Ehmagosh! I have to warn TenTen then!' _

**(1 hour later…)**

"Oh. You're awake?" Sasuke who is by his desk finishing his homework asked without tearing his gaze away from the book.

"Uh, yeah… what are you doing?" curious, she asked.

"I have to finish my report… it's due tomorrow," then he stopped writing. "Oh yeah. Your lovers called,"

"My – what?"

"Sakura called… says it's important, it's about something she bought at the mall and Ino said hi,"

"Oh… sure thing, I'll call them back," she slides down from the bed and started walking towards the door hoping Sasuke wouldn't ask any further question in where she's heading.

To her annoyance, he did. "Where are you off to now?"

"I… uh, just going to head for some fresh air," and she quickly exited the room, heading for the soccer field in campus.

"Who should I call first? Sakura or Ino? …" just before she even press a single number, her right pocket vibrated and she fished for her black-gem-skinned-Sidekick. "Great… that answers that then," It was from Sakura. "Hey,"

"Oh. Thought so that you might be awake by now. You usually only sleep for an hour when you're depressed," she paused to see if Tenten might say something but since TenTen didn't she urged to move on. "Tell him to meet TenTen at… hmm, let's see, say at the amusement park you went with Neji? I'm counting on you then… text me the time when it's done, it's on Sunday, 'kay? Mwah! Love ya," with that she hang up.

"Great… more lies to make… I think I should tell Ino now. She'll keep a secret," with that she pressed more numbers. Immediately her aid for help was answered.

"Hey! I'm glad you called! Listen… I think Sakura knows,"

"Yeah, that's about the same thing I was going to tell you now… sworn to secrecy again?"

"When have I ever let out your secrets?" Ino joked.

"When you're drunk?" And the girls stifled a laugh as they recall funny memories. "The thing is… while we were shopping for guys clothes, Sakura texted me saying she knows everything now and I can't let anyone knows and I have to help her get Sasuke,"

"Wow, that's scary… so what did she say afterwards? Did she tell you to come over as TenTen on the weekends?"

"Whoa! Are you psychic?!"

"Uh, no… she told me you're coming back for the weekends… and that's impossible! Since it's only been a week from her party which is when we last saw TenTen, right?"

"Well, no, that'd be 2 weeks,"

"Oh, silly me,"

"I'm not sure if Sasuke will buy it… I mean… will he come?"

"If he likes TenTen enough he'll come,"

"And he'll hate me afterwards when he realizes it's all a setup… he'll hate both me(s),"

"Yeah… hey, I hear footsteps, call you later, 'k?" and Ino hang up.

**(Thursday morning)**

"Can you do me a favor?" Ken asked as he tries knotting the necktie neatly.

"If I can help you with your tie?" Sasuke joked, somewhat irritated by his roomie fussing over a tie.

"Not that!"

"I know, just kidding,"

"My sister's going to be here by Saturday night and she said she wanted to go to the Amusement Park down by the Park by campus… and I promised I'd take her there but eventually I have to help Professor Orochimaru so can you do that for me instead? You don't have to if you don't have time," inside she was wishing he'd say no. _'Please say you can't, please say you can't, please! Just say it!'_

"Sure, what time?"

Both Inner TenTen and Kenji heaved a loud sigh. After setting the time with Sasuke she quickly texted it to Sakura.

"You don't really have to go… I don't know if she'd like it," she looked at him with begging eyes.

"I'll explain you can't go… why you don't want me to go now? When you already let the favor request out?"

"I'm just afraid she'll think I'm playing matchmaker,"

"I'll tell her I begged you to let me go, stop overreacting. You're acting like a girl again," it was just a joke and TenTen totally creep out and started her manly acts she practiced.

**(Lunch) **

"Kaaaaaaaa-eeeeen!" Naruto called trying to bring her back down on Earth. "Which planet were you up at?" he casually asked.

"Huh?"

"Ugh. You were spacing out," Shikamaru explained.

"Oh, nothing, I was just depressed I got a C+ on the last chapter quiz,"

"What?! You're depressed over a C+?! Give me a break! Then I should jump off the school building for an F!" Naruto said.

"Oh. You're grades are dropping that low?"

"Yeah, too many hangouts at Zaku's place these days,"

"I think you need to go find a tutor over at the tutoring centre… or if you like why don't you ask Neji's cousin to tutor you? You know, Hinata? I heard from my sister she's really good at… basically every lesson at her school,"

"What's her number?"

'_Haha, I should at least play matchmaker while I'm at this school for the girls… next up, Shikamaru and Ino!' _

"Speaking of which, Ino said she needs someone to help her with… um, History… so Shikamaru, you up for the job?"

"Whatever… I know her number, just tell her to meet me at the little coffee shop near the East wing of our campus on Sunday but next week Saturday," he made a lazy yawn afterwards, as always.

"Thanks! Sure thing,"

"What about me?! I want a pretty girl tutor too!" Kiba exclaimed, jealous at his two friends who got girl tutor and a girl to tutor. "I think I need to get an F on the next test too!"

**(Sunday!!!)**

"Hey, Sasuke!" Ken called before Sasuke started to head out the door.

"Yeah, what?"

"Nothing… I, uh… never mind," and she pushed him out the door. "Hurry! It's not nice to make a girl wait!"

**(The Amusement Park)**

"Ken told me, she'd be waiting by the bumping cars… I think I'm 14 minutes late already! Yikes,"

A pair of hands covered his eyes. "Guess who I am!" that doesn't sound like TenTen… that sounded more like…

"Sakura? What are you doing here?" a confused Sasuke asked.

"Well, TenTen told me she won't be able to go meet her brother here so she asked for my help to tell him she won't be coming and look who I bump into, YOU!"

"More like come disturb," Sasuke whispered to himself.

"Excuse me?"

"Hn,"

"So shall we head for the cars?"

"Uh. Aren't you suppose to go tell Ken something?"

"Oh well, I'll just slip him a message afterwards!"

"Sorry… I have to be going now,"

"Wait, don't go yet! Since we meet here why don't we do something fun?" she said, begging-style.

"Hn," he still refuses to stay.

"Fine, if that's Sasuke-kun wants… I'll see you again next time then,"

'_That's a quick change of hearts,' _

"Which is later because I have to go hang out with Tennie too,"

"Hey, Sakura… Naruto's birthday is coming up, so bring her when you come too. He'll give you an invitation later on," with that Sasuke strides away from the Park.

_End of Chapter 12_

* * *

**I just want y'all to know that Sakura is playing the bad girl part and Ino is the best friend part but in my future new story after I finish this story, it's a swap. Sakura's the best friend and Ino is the mean girl! Yeah... just want to let you know. **

**~ TTFN! **

**Uchihas1010hyuuga**


	13. Ice cream and forgiveness

**UNDEFINED TRIANGLE  
**_Sasuke U. & Tenten_

Chapter 13: Ice-cream and forgiveness

After leaving the amusement park, Sasuke decided he didn't want to go straight to his roommate after being tricked by him. He didn't want to show him how pissed off and angry he is to Ken. So he went to a pub and ordered a light alcohol. He flashed back at what Ken told him.

He remembered Ken tried to stop him unnoticeably when he first told him TenTen was back. And somewhat admitted he's playing matchmaker too. He couldn't get mad at her for some reason. Sakura must have begged him. He knows Ken is too kind to say no to a girl. So he chose to forgive him.

He left the money on the table and went straight back to the campus, hoping Ken'd be there. He'd take him to Naruto's birthday too! On his way back home, he spotted a kid was being bullied by a gang of notorious bullies in the school. The kid being bullied looked familiar and when he took a closer look he noticed it was the person he was looking for!

He quickly parked his Porsche by the side and ran to the corner where the bully is going on. "Ken!"

"Dammit! It's Uchiha's gang! Oh… wait, you're all alone, are you?" a guy in a hoodie said after he stopped kicking the helpless Ken.

"Aww, how cute? You came to rescue your roomie," another guy, a rather chubby one who seems to be older than the first one said.

"Kankuro, Jiroubo, what do you want with him?" Sasuke death glared the whole gang but specifically at the one with weird patterns on his face - Kidoumaru.

"Just getting some info out of the small creature,"

"Don't call him that," Sasuke warned, venomously. His knuckles make a loud crack sending a chill down the other gang members' spines. They all know how Sasuke can be when you trigger his anger.

"How about we settle it this way?" with that Kankuro threw a fist in Sasuke's face which was easily deflected. "Let go!" the cat head yelled trying to struggle free out of Sasuke's firm grasp, nearly squashing it to dust before he swung another fist at Sasuke who couldn't dodge it due to the close gap.

The Uchiha prodigy almost fell but landed gracefully on his feet and swung a leg across the opponent's legs bringing him down to the floor with him. A member from the gang attacked Sasuke but he pushed him and he bumped into his other team members and they all fell gracelessly.

"Try to get out of my way next time, okay, Spidergirl, especially when I'm in a bad mood, hn," he dusted off the imaginary dust off his pants before he hold out his hand for Tenten to grab to get on her feet. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," she answered sounding weak yet angry after taking Sasuke's hand which she still has not let go. "Thanks…"

"What did they want?"

She turned her scratched face away hiding her anger away from Sasuke. "It's all because of you!" she turned back and pushed him by his chest still with their hands intertwined disabling her to run away.

"What did they want?" he stared straight into her eyes which did not look back, once. His grasp on her hand tightened.

"They… wanted to know something about your so-called gang. And they saw us together most of the time so they thought I might know something about it. What is this all about? What gang?" she spit and carefully emphasizing the last question with disgust.

"I don't want to get you into this… let's go fix you up,"

"Forget it," she threw his hold on her away and left. "I'm mad at you," with that she walked away.

"You're acting like a girl again!" Sasuke yelled after her hoping she would brighten up. Now she's turn the table on him. He was the one who is supposed to be mad at her for matchmaking him!

**(With Ino)**

"I can't believe Shikamaru just agreed… quickly! Without hesitating even if it is really going to be troublesome like he says!" Ino thought out loud with a laugh mimicking Shikamaru. Then her thoughts went to something else. "I wonder if Sakura's doing okay with Sasuke by now," she sighed. "Maybe she's mad! For not telling her that… I mean, TenTen and Sakura knew each other before we did,"

She halted to a stop in front of a tiny coffee shop which is their appointed location. Ino thought it looked cute and entered it scanning the entire first floor for the lazy pineapple head. "Ah, there he is!" she ran to a corner where Shikamaru lazily daze off out the huge glass window in place of a wall.

Ino cleared her throat loudly, trying to catch his attention. She pouted when he didn't turn to look at her. After all, she spent half an hour of the morning picking something to wear to make her look good and spent the whole night with a mud pad trying to pamper her face! And he wouldn't even look at her! Now that makes her mad!

She slammed her huge history book on the table and he turned to her. Who wouldn't since the cute coffee cup he finished jumped. "Ah, now I have your attention," she said and took a seat. "So… I heard from Temari you guys… uh, went to a penthouse party some loser throw since I wasn't invited and stared at the clouds?" she said, her voice stumbling from the fuming she was doing since she wasn't invited and he went with Temari.

"It's a book club. I thought you wouldn't be interested in it, sheesh. Give me a break,"

"What? You were giving out invites on that one?" she asked, surprised.

"Sorta," he shrugged. "Now, are we going to start with your studying or are we going to talk about my date?"

She twitched her eye brows at the word 'date' but soon recovered composure. "I think my interests are on your date," she said with a sly smile and landed her chin on her hands which formed a rectangle.

"Oh, boy. This was not what I signed up for," he muttered under his breath. Thankfully, the waitress came for Ino to order up her drink. "Um, mocha cappuccino,"

**(Back to Sasuke) **

He stopped in front of an ice cream shop with a huge fluffy blue teddy bear in his arm. He didn't know why but he felt like buying the bear to make Ken happier. _'Maybe Ken might feel insulted if I bought this bear and gave it to him. He might think I thought he was gay and grow madder?' _ He reconsidered the idea and thought of his backup plan. "Well, I can always take him to a tennis match then," he reached inside his pocket for his cell and dialed Ken's number.

"Hello?" the other line answered.

"Hey… glad you didn't check the ID,"

"What? Who is this?"

"Uh. You'll know when you come to a Blue ice cream shop 3 blocks from campus. It's called Blue," he quickly hung up, didn't want to hear an excuse from her saying she's not free or something. And he has a hunch that she will definitely show up.

…

He waited and waited… this is weird, he was sure she would come. He waited for another 5 minutes and finally she showed up. The bells attached on the glass door rang when it opened. Finally! She's here!

"Sasuke?" she walked up to him. "You were the one who called? I knew it! It sounded a lot like you! I thought it was uncle! God, you scared me! And BTW, it's 4 blocks away! Took me hours to search for an ice cream shop called Blue a block behind! Damn you!"

"So you're not mad at me anymore?"

She took a seat. "Why'd you call me?" she asked the obvious!

"Well, I can't finish this size an ice-cream, can I?" he teased, knowing she knows the answer to her question. "And this guy here can't help me finish too,"

She laughed hysterically when she saw the teddy bear. "What are you doing with this thing?" she asked between laughter which is difficult to understand.

"He's the one who asked me to call," he teased wanting her to laugh more but she stopped.

"I can't believe I've been rooming with a guy who's mentally handicapped,"

Sasuke threw her a spoon jokingly, for her comment. "Seriously, it's for you,"

"Well, thank you,"

He stared at her as she poked in the ice cream like a little kid with a tongue stuck out. He was wrong. Ken didn't mind when he gave him the teddy bear and got over what happened an hour ago very quickly!

"What?" she asked with the plastic spoon in her mouth. "What are you staring at me for?"

"You know. I'm the one who should be mad at you,"

Then it hit her like a huge yellow bus. "Oh! Wait… well… um, I wanted to help Sakura. You see, I see that she really likes you, so uh, yeah. How did it go?" she said remembering she left her Sidekick back at her dorm.

**(Sasuke and Ken's dorm room)**

On TenTen's bed, a Sidekick vibrabed without a rest until it fell off the bed and landed on the hard-wood-covering floor with the battery out. Blocking all calls, it did.

**(The coffee shop)**

"Oh! I see! Cool… I didn't know Rome history could be this cool!" Ino said, feigning interest.

"Uh, right, and you see…" he was quickly cut off by his pupil.

"You're such a great teacher! Maybe you could help me with my biology homework too," she said, hoping that would stall him from Temari since she was told she's going to ask Shikamaru to go the movies with her. Haha! Score for Ino!

"Tutor," he corrected. "Fine! If that will shut you up!"

**(The ice cream shop)**

"Well, you need to work something up to make me forgive you… or else you'll consider moving out of our room since I'll disturb you harshly since I'm angry at you,"

"Okay. Then after we finish this we'll each take separate ways. You alone and me with Blue,"

"You're going to take the ice cream shop with you?" he asked, confused.

"That's what I name the bear… this is for me right?"

He nodded.

"Good! Since it's blue and we ate in a shop called Blue which troubled me finding it!" she smiled and scooped up the remaining chocolate ice cream, savoring the final scoop and drop the spoon in the huge plastic cup.

Stunned, Sasuke's mouth dropped. How can one finish the entire huge bowl so quickly?

After paying, Sasuke take north and TenTen (with Blue) took east. Sasuke headed back for campus, hoping for a cute gift he could keep.

TenTen passed many shops but finally she decided on a pet shop. She roamed around the shop, picking pets that would not cause any uproar in their campus. And she decided on 2 chubby furry hamsters. A male… and a male.

She bought a huge cage as well too. "Can you um, send this to this address? Thanks,"

And she quickly remembered the matchmaking (real) she did and quickly pressed Naruto's number.

"Who's this?" he answered almost immediately.

"Hey, are you still at the tutoring centre?"

"No! Don't even get me started! Kiba got there first! Dammit! Argh! Ken let's go have a drink!"

"Uh. Not a good idea… I'll call Hinata and talk to her,"

She imagined Naruto with a pout on his face as he says this. "Like she'll listen to you, stranger. She wouldn't even pick up my call! She's always busy! Must be talking to Kiba!"

"Let me talk to her first… maybe your calls didn't reach her. She can't be talking to Kiba, you know. Why don't you go the centre first?!"

"I didn't know she signed up for that! How am I suppose to know?!"

"Ugh. Nevermind. I got to go now. Bye!" and she quickly hang up and ran towards her dorm.

**(With Shikamaru and Ino)**

"Ino… it's getting really late now. We should leave now," Shikamaru said after taking quick glances at the clock across the room.

"Wow. I think I got carried away at the studying I've never paid any attention to!" Ino stifled a laugh, obviously it was fake but cleverly feigned.

"Right," he couldn't believe Ino was actually saying this! "Did I hear that right?"

"Hear what right?"

"Nevermind… I'm gonna go now. Do whatever you want here, bye," and he quickly packed his belongs and left quickly before she could say anything.

She was about to but she didn't because she was so occupied. She spotted Sakura coming in with Temari. "What could they be talking about?" she saw Shikamaru paid for their orders so she packed her belongings quickly and sneak to a table behind Sakura's.

"Shikamaru wouldn't answer my calls!" she heard Temari say this and laughed.

"He's with Ino today," oh oh. Not good. It was Sakura! Oopsie! "She's been going on and on about the tutoring Shikamaru was gonna give her! She's been pampering her face last night, keeping me up late and forced me to wake up early in the morning since she had to make the room darn bright to pick an outfit! I think she wants Shikamaru all to herself,"

"You're kidding right? She wouldn't do that,"

"We're talking about Ino right now. I mean, we used to rival for Sasuke, remember? Suddenly she has no interest in our rivalry anymore. She took a different path! To Shikamaru!"

"I don't want to believe this," Temari still denies.

"Well, it's your choice," then they ordered up their drinks and a sandwich.

'_I can't believe this! I just can't believe this! Is Sakura turning me and Temari up against each other?! Maybe she hates me because I know about… ugh!' _then sympathy got into her. _'I would do that if I were in her place too. She knew TenTen before any of us,' _and heaved a heavy sigh. _'And how the hell am I ever going to get out of this place?' _she thought, staring longingly at the only entrance/exit across her. To be able to get out of here she needs to get pass Sakura and Temari! But how?!!!

**(With Sasuke)**

"What's taking him so long?" asked a very bored and anxious Sasuke who was waiting, doing absolutely nothing other than staring at the door for long hours. "Damn! Run, Ken!!!!" Then suddenly the door slams open. "Ah! There you are! I've been waiting for you since 6! And now it's 8!" he yelled, pointing at his watch angrily.

"I'm sorry… I was talking to Naruto,"

"Oh. Now I understand…" he calmed knowing how Naruto can be a big chatter. "So where is it?"

"Where is what?"

"Oh no. Don't tell me I've been waiting for empty hands,"

"Oh! They'll be delivered in a yippee," then there was a knock on the door. "Ah! It must be them!" but actually it was Ebisu. "Ken. There are men at the reception saying they have orders from you,"

"Yup. Please send them in!"

And Ebisu, who is taking reception duty today since the receptionist is obviously away, left.

"Whoa. What did you get me that you can't even carry?!"

"You'll see,"

"It will cramp this room!"

"It won't! Trust me!" she narrowed her eyes.

The door opened and the men brought in a huge box. "I just don't know how to connect it to make a house for them," The men also brought a small cage with the young hammies in it too.

"Okay… this is more than satisfying," he smiled.

It took a jiffee for the men to set up the cage which is more like a castle since she picked the most expensive one for it to last long.

"You know, Ken. I think this is too big for 2 hamsters," Sasuke said, staring at the tower-like-cage.

"Hey. That's why hamsters can give birth to numerous number of babies within short time, am I right?" she said, sounding cheerful.

"Have you ever thought about how long it will take us to clean the cage?"

She gulped. "We can send it to the pet shop!"

"Going through all that trouble carrying this thing out every week?"

She gulped again. "We can take time to clean this…"

"If you say so,"

"Let's skip to the naming part!" she jumped excitingly.

"Which one is the girl?"

"They're both guys," she replied coolly.

"Then how are they going to have sex and give birth?" he asked so straightforwardly causing Tenten to turn scarlet red.

"Riiiigggghhhtttt," she paused at her stupidity for buying such a big cage with 2 guy hamsters. "Maybe they're both gays!" she tried to hide her blush and thought, '_even Sasuke didn't panic at such thoughts. He might suspect I'm a girl again._'

"But they don't have the right organs to give birth!"

"Hmm. Then we can clean it once 2 weeks! Since they'll be going around the cage and pooping in different place before it get really stinky!"

"Okay. I'll take the white,"

"Fine I'll take the blackie,"

"You're awful cheery today, Ken,"

"So?"

"I'm talking to my hamster," snapped Sasuke.

"What?"

"I named it after you,"

"What? I'm talking to Sas-gay," Sasuke looked at her with a weird look on his face. "That's the name of the hamster. Since it is so emo like you. Aren't you Sas-gay? And it's gay too. Since one of them has to be gay!"

_End of Chapter 13_

**Next chapter, someone else is going to find out about TenTen's secrets!!! Guess who it is by reading the preview! Next chapter will have some NaruHina too, maybe ShikaIno too! **

Preview of the next chapter! – Chapter 14 – Secrets out in a drinking game

"Hey Ken! Guess what?! You're one of the lucky guys who are invited to my party! An all-guy birthday party!" Naruto cheerfully announced.

"Wow," she said nervously. "I'm glad I made it to the list,"

-

"Drink up! Haha! Neji's down!" Naruto drunkenly cheered as he clashed his drink with Kiba, Sasuke and TenTen over Neji, Zaku, Sai and Suigetsu's heads. The three of them sang the 100 beers on the wall song too.

"Ah! Naruto's down!" TenTen yelled happily. Sasuke and TenTen cuddled up and sang the song happily as they drank. Disturbing a very pissed Shikamaru who can't get any sleep. Then TenTen fell too.

-

"Guys! I'm sorry that I lied to all of you. The principal said it's okay and he will clear this all up for me after the year ends! It's their mistake too! I'm sorry if I didn't tell you guys that I'm a girl! Really! We can still be friends after this, right?"


	14. Secrets out in a drinking game

**UNDEFINED TRIANGLE  
**_Sasuke U. & TenTen_

**A/N: If any of you feel like joining a C2 that revolves around all the female characters of Naruto, please feel free to tell me! I'm looking for various kunoichi lovers! Since most of my staff are TenTen fans, and I want other variety of fanfics with other kunoichi too! **

**School just begun and I'm bored because there's no homework and… the new teachers seem really nice – the type that doesn't give a lot of homework. LOL! So there will a lot of writing time (I also, finally got a new laptop now! Phew! Thankies!) **

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor the songs I used.  
Diary of Jane by Breaking Benjamin  
Rest in pieces (One Tree Hill OST) - SALIVA  
Box full of sharp objects - The Used  
_

**Okay, the blabbing ends here. ENJOY! **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14: Secrets out in a drinking game

_~ Where we left off ~_

"_Okay. I'll take the white," _

"_Fine I'll take the blackie,"_

"_You're awful cheery today, Ken,"_

"_So?"_

"_I'm talking to my hamster," snapped Sasuke._

"_What?"_

"_I named it after you,"_

"_What? I'm talking to Sas-gay," Sasuke looked at her with a weird look on his face. "That's the name of the hamster. Since it is so emo like you. Aren't you Sas-gay? And it's gay too. Since one of them has to be gay!" _

_~ End of Chapter 13~_

Then there was a loud bang on the door, obviously a very hectic Naruto is impatiently waiting outside the door. "Why don't you just kick down the door already?!" yelled TenTen before dashing to open the door.

"KEN! I need a new tutor! I know Hinata would tutor Kiba! Then they'll be able to _spend more quality time together _away from Neji's nose! I bet they're kissing instead of studying!"

"Dammit!" TenTen scowled and remembered that Kiba and Hinata is now an item and she feels so stupid for trying to pair Naruto and Hinata out! But she didn't like how Kiba wouldn't say anything when she asked Naruto to Hinata.

"Yeah, dammit," Naruto joined in, then the tall hamster tower caught his eyes and they became so large you might mistake them for light bulbs. "Wowee!" he whistled. "Whatcha guys got here? Are you two playing blocks? Leaving ME out?! How could you?! And I thought you guys are my friend! I guess I was wrong!"

"Chill! Hn," the Uchiha prodigy cooly shushed, then leaned against the tower.

"What is that thing running around in it?" the blonde loudmouth wanted to know, staring curiously at the spinning hamster wheel with Sas-gay running in it. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING IN THERE?!"

"It's Sas-gay," TenTen replied, causing Sasuke to twitch a brow slightly. She meant to do it as she saw it too and stifled a small but good laugh at it.

"Sas- what?"

"Sas-gay, I named the hamster after Sasuke!"

"Kkkkkeeeewwwwwllllll," they spend a good half hour talking about the hamsters. Naruto became very fond of the hamsters and decided to ask Neji to buy (if the sun rise North and agreed) one, at the least, too.

"Oh," Naruto suddenly remembered the real reason why he came here. "We're hanging out at Zaku's tonight, again, why don't you guys, for a change come hang out too? I left my invites for my birthday there the other night,"

"I'll have to pass," the girl in disguise replied turning back to Sasuke for support, hoping he'd back up on her.

Unfortunately Sasuke wanted pay-back for the hamster name so he nodded. "8 o'clock," TenTen's mouth dropped down to the floor. _'Unbelievable.' _

"SUREE! Be sure to bring Ken along too!" and Naruto happily skid out the room.

"What was that for?!" yelled TenTen when she was sure the door's shut.

"That's for naming the hamster Sas-gay,"

"You're unbelievably gay," and she went out the door too.

"Where are you going?!" he yelled after her but she already left.

**(With Ino)**

"Yeah, that top you just bought totally matches your pink hair," it's already been an hour and what since she's been eavesdropping on her two supposedly best friends.

"I like the dress you bought too, it's cool. Too bad you couldn't throw a party for your birthday this year,"

"I know! Damn that Kankuro! He made Daddy call us back to the Sand for a family dinner for my birthday… well, not that seeing my parents are bad but I…" and Temari went on and on about her family issues.

Suddenly Ino's SideKick vibrated and soon her favorite Lady Gaga – Love Game ringtone blared. She quickly fished in her fluffy purple handbag.

"Is that your SK?" Temari asked.

"Nope," Sakura sipped on her honey dew shake. "I don't use Lady Gaga's LoveGame tone for none of my contacts,"

"Well, okie, I think we should scram now." '

_Finally! They're leaving!' _Ino paraded mentally after cancelling the call without checking who it was. She then saw the twosome paid at the cashier then exited the shop. She counted slowly up to 30 then left too.

**(Back to Sasuke & Kenji's dorm)**

After a good 20 minutes, Ken returned with a bag of potato chips in it and in the other bag was a tall box.

"Where did you go?"

"I was starving so got some potato chips and I bought chocolate filling cake too," she replied coolly and purposely landed backwards on her bed.

His eyes twitched again, only more noticeably this time. "You just finished ¾ of the large size ice cream bowl!"

"Yeah, well, I have a very healthy digestive system,"

'_Unbelievable,' _thought Sasuke. "What's in that box then?"

"It's a blending machine. Since I don't always want to go out to have a drink or buy a can back here,"

"Next time when you're hungry, we can have takeout. Potato chips are not a good dinner,"

"I know… I bought it on the way to the mall,"

"Hn," Sasuke turned his back on her and entered the bathroom which is also connected to the dorm Neji and Naruto shares.

**(Skipping to Zaku's dorm)**

Sasuke and TenTen finally arrive in front of the room Zaku and Kankuro shares. TenTen gently knocked on the door, impossible for the people inside to hear for her soft knock. "You are such a sissy," Sasuke pushed her aside and banged on the door.

The music stopped playing and the door swung open. "Guys! They're here!" Declared Naruto. He shut the door after TenTen got in, with a foxy smile I might add.

"I don't know if you guys have met or whatever but I'm going to introduce you to these guys, Ken!" Naruto landed his arm around TenTen causing her to shiver for a split second. "Guys! This is Kenji! Kenji that's Zaku, I know you know him… and that's Suigetsu, he's in your science class as well. And that's Kankuro! He's Temari's sister, you know her right? Yeah, I think Kankuro is in your… art class and history too,"

"Wow, you know all their schedules?" Tenten asked shrugging off his arm.

"What can I say for being a big genius?!" Naruto made a foxy smile showing off all of his teeth but didn't make a ping like Lee.

"Nah, he just knows them because he always disturbs us before we get to our next class," Zaku quickly explained.

"Oh, figures," TenTen responded trying to provoke/tease Naruto.

**(The next day)**

TenTen woke up and felt the cold wood floor underneath her. Has she fallen out of bed? She also noticed the change in the room. Then her eyes fully opened. "Oh! Holy- Sweet mother of! Dammit!" she realized where she is now. Still in Zaku's room.

The rest of the people who came last night were also sleeping on the floor with her too. Poker cards spread throughout the room messily in various places. She remembered how they were all playing cards last night and drinking vodka along too. "Shit!"

"Now I know why Naruto has been failing miserably in his tests," she sighed then sit up before attempting to get up. But fell right back down, landing sideways hurting her jaw very badly. Naruto was hugging her leg mistaken for a pillow.

She kicked his foot off of her leg and stood up and made a loud stomp on the floor, waking everyone up.

"What is it? Is it an earthquake?" Zaku exclaimed still half asleep.

"You guys are going to be late for school!" she yelled like it's the end of the world. "And I'm supposed to finish my Science homework due today!"

"What's wrong with him?" Suigetsu whispered to Kiba. "Beats me," he replied sleepily too.

"GUYS! You only have 30 minutes to prepare!" and she ran out the room and headed straight for her dorm. When arrived, she quickly clean her face, brushed her teeth and fixed her hair (without a bath) and quickly shrugged into her school uniform. "Those guys are completely out of their mind! Partying till late, trying to skip school and not getting any assignment done! Psh!" she quickly added, losing some anger. "No wonder Naruto is failing so miserably! I must save him out of that mess!" she said sounded like a woman in mission!

Before leaving the dorm for the day, she quickly checked on Sas-gay and Ken (the hamster), leaving enough food for them and filling the mineral water for them. "Love ya guys! Get fatter soon! Bye!"

**(Lunch rolls by)**

She didn't see any of the guys who were at the party until 3rd period which is before lunch. By lunch, they were all there waiting for her in their usual table, all smiling ever so coolly like nothing worth worrying about ever happened!

"Guys! What did the teachers say?" she asked, almost immediately when her tray was landed on the table.

"Chill! Never play hooky before?" said Zaku a little surprised for her reaction.

"You guys do that all the time?" she knew Sakura and Ino almost play hooky every 3 or 2 days during the school week! Sometimes Temari and she go along too and Hinata only comes along rarely – almost never.

They all nodded. Neji and Sasuke just 'hn' –ed.

"Well, at least I'm a lead student model unlike YAAA-OOUUU'AAALLLL!"

"Guess what Ken!" Naruto exclaimed changing the subject so suddenly.

"What?" asked a very terrified TenTen (for his extremely sudden and loud voice)

"You're one of the lucky guys who are invited to my birthday party!"

She sweatdropped.

"Ya dimwit!" Kiba slapped Naruto by the head from behind. TenTen noticed Kiba is enjoying this. After all his girlfriend now, Hinata, used to have a major crush on Naruto who would stalk but thank god they're in different schools! "That was what the party last night was for!"

"DAMN YOU, KIBA! You don't have to hit me! I was just trying to save us out of Ken being our mommy!" Naruto defended himself.

"Oh. Then should I say 'thank you'?" Kiba retorted and the two of them went on and on with their little fight.

TenTen sweatdropped once again.

**(The school day went by oh so quickly – midnight at Sasuke and Kenji's dorm)**

"Sasuke? Can we have the lamp turn off tonight?" he flicked the switch and the lights died. "Thank you,"

"You're acting weird this afternoon," he noted. "What's up?"

"Nothing,"

"Liar," he muttered. "Hn," but added loudly.

"Nighty night!" she pulled her blanket to her head and did a little thinking. She wondered why Sakura still hasn't called when the date she set up didn't work accordingly. _'Maybe she's finally over that thing now,' _ she shook all the thoughts out of her mind and went to sleep, peacefully.

**(Naruto's birthday! – At a bar far from school campus on a Friday night)**

"Aww! Ken! You brought me a gift!" Naruto chirped and quickly tear the wrapping paper she asked a saleswoman to neatly wrap. Sadly, all ruined.

"What, none of the other guys did?"

"Well, they did but they're all grownup stuffs," he pouted and hugged the new skateboard TenTen got him. "Fabulous!"

"Please don't say that again. You're creeping me out!" She tried to make it sound like a joke and realistic too.

"Okey dokey!"

"Hey, there's a karaoke upstairs! The other guys are all waiting there! We'll come back down here afterwards!" he threw his arm around her neck and happily skipped up the stairs.

-X-

When she entered, she heard a voice singing which sounded almost like a real singer! Her eyes draw themselves to the singer who happened to be Sasuke singing Diary of Jane by Breaking Benjamin.

… _Waiting for so long  
No love, there is no love  
Die for anyone  
What have I become_

_Something's getting in the way  
Something's just about to break  
I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane  
As I burn another page  
As I look the other way  
I still try to find my place  
In the diary of Jane_

She only got to hear the last verse, sadly but applauded madly making Sasuke blushed, slightly, which couldn't be seen since it was so dark in here.

"Okay! Neji you're up!" Neji coolly and smugly went up to stage and picked to sing Rest in pieces (The One Tree Hill OST).

_Look at me  
My depth perception must be off again  
'Cause this hurt deeper than I thought it did  
It has not heal with time  
It just shot down my spine_

"Wow Neji sounded like an angel," she said to herself and took a seat beside where Sasuke just sat down.

"I didn't know you could sing this well,"

"Hn,"

"Don't be modest! Admit it!" she provoked totally oblivious to Neji's angelic voice.

_Look at me, my depth perception must be off again  
Cause this hurts deeper than I thought it did  
It has not healed with time  
It just shot down my spine  
You look so beautiful tonight  
Reminds me how you laid us down  
And gently smiled before you destroyed my life  
_

"Neji has an awesome voice, eh?" Naruto nudged Sasuke by the elbow, joining TenTen with her little Sasuke-tease.

"Hn," was all the two man team got from the Uchiha prodigy after all their hardwork!

_Would you find it in your heart  
To make this go away  
And let me rest in pieces  
(let me rest in pieces)  
Would you find it in your heart  
To make this go away  
And let me rest in pieces  
(let me rest in pieces)  
Pieces_

"Who do you think sounds better? Sasuke or Neji?" Soon, Suigetsu joined in too.

"I didn't quiet catch Sasuke's show… but Neji sure sounds fantastic!" said TenTen.

"Neji hit all the notes correctly, don't you think?" Naruto asked, all three of them crowding around Sasuke. Naruto, now standing, with his arm on Suigetsu's (Sasuke's left) and TenTen's (Sasuke's right) shoulders.

_Look at me, my depth perception must be off again  
You got much closer than I thought you did  
I'm in your reach  
You held me in your hands_

_Would you find it in your heart  
To make this go away  
And let me rest in pieces  
(let me rest in pieces)  
Would you find it in your heart  
To make this go away  
And let me rest in pieces  
(let me rest in pieces)_

"Yeah, maybe you guys might not notice it but Sasuke sorta went false setto in the chorus," Kankuro wanted to be a part of this group too. The only one who isn't teasing Sasuke is Sai , who was all by himself, isolated from the crowd that surrounded Sasuke, enjoying Neji's voice peacefully. Minus Shikamaru, because his brain just hit the snooze button like always.

_Would you find it in your heart  
To make this go away  
And let me rest in pieces  
Would you find it in your heart  
To make this go away  
and let me rest in pieces_

_would you find it in your heart  
to make this go away  
And let me rest in pieces  
(and let me rest in peices)  
would you find it in your heart  
and let me rest in pieces_

_would you find it in your heart  
would you let me rest in pieces_

_would you find it in your heart  
would you let me rest in pieces_

_would you find it in your heart  
would you let me rest in pieces_

"Wow Neji! You rock!" Naruto cheered when Neji puts the mike back in place.

"Well, Ken, since you know all so much about hitting the right notes why don't you give it a shot?" said Sasuke.

Naruto gasped. "You're finally talking! Hooray! Success guys!" they high fived each other when TenTen, too stun to move stood agape.

"Uh, hehehehehe," she laughed nervously. "Me? Singing? Nah, Singing and I just don't go along together,"

"KEN! It's my birthday! Just try to sing! Come on!" Naruto pushed her on towards the stage.

"Wait! I haven't picked a song yet!" she quickly came back down to the sofas and started flipping the pages of the song book.

"Can't I pick one for you? That's really suitable?" Naruto whined with puppy dog eyes.

She wanted to agree to those adoring eyes but she can't let herself in or she's doomed! "Sorry, Naruto, that won't work on me," and she slowly scanned the page purposely, searching for a song that wouldn't give her feminine voice away. So she searched for songs that screamed to the top of your throat.

And she finally picked Box Full of Sharp Objects by the Used which didn't really gave her voice away but troubled her singing it in a male voice, trying to sing it really low, hitting all the wrong notes! So in the end, Sasuke made fun of her so did the other boys who teased Sasuke.

When everybody had a turn singing, Naruto took them back to the bar downstairs and they started a drinking game – a good way to end the night. No cakes… they ate while drinking beer and other alcohol (only as a warmup) with some meat not to get too drunk. So they're pretty full by now.

"Bottoms up!" Naruto shouted, faking to say it like a pirate as their mugs clashed together and all started gulping it down in a single gulp. When TenTen finished her gulp she quickly ate a slice of beef.

They got to their eleventh fill and Zaku, halfway in his drink, failed to proceed. "Oh! Zaku's down already?" Nartuo, half-drunk cooed. "Yayz! Drink up!" They clashed their mugs again and this time Kiba fell.

"Yum! Yum!" they started singing the pirate song as they continued to compete. Sai was unable to go further on! And after a short while, Kankuro fell too, along with Suigetsu!

"A bottle of –hiccup- rum! Ladee-ladee-la-la-dee!" Naruto kept singing and the 4 of them kept drinking with TenTen constantly eating something after every fill. There was no way she's going to go down drunk with a bunch of guys! Who knows what could happen?!

Neji, who forcefully drank down his drink fell and Naruto happily yelled. "Finally! A place where Neji couldn't stand against me! Yippee!" And the remaining contestants once again, clashed their mugs again and sang the 100 beers on the wall this time.

Too drunk, Naruto fell. "Ah! Naruto's down! The birthday boy's down!" TenTen yelled happily as she and Sasuke sang and drink. Louder, this time, disturbing a very pissed Shikamaru who came down with them to sleep but couldn't get any despite the noise the drinking competition is making.

After refilling, and taking the first sip, she could no longer bear the taste of it anymore, flopped down on her head on the table, drunken.

"Ken! Aww! You're down already? Come on wake up! I don't want to be the winner yet! I can still go on!" Sasuke shook TenTen by her shoulder but she was already fast asleep. "I can still… go on," dizzy, Sasuke fell too. He laid back on his back on the couch whispering the words of 100 beers on the wall.

Neji fell backwards on the couch and landed on an already-very-pissed Shikamaru. "That's it!" he yelled but didn't go on because he heard a female voice coming from the group.

"I'm sorry," he heard it again. "Honest I am,"

"Guys! I'm sorry that I lied to all of you. The principal said it's okay and he will clear this all up for me after the year ends! It's their mistake too! I'm sorry if I didn't tell you guys that I'm a girl! Really! We can still be friends after this, right?"

"What?"

"That stupid new butler is in this too. I'm really sorry… please don't get mad with me when you guys find out about this at the end of the year,"

"Who is Ken then?" then gasped when he found the answer to the question he sought out. "Oh no. This is not going to end very prettily,"

_End of Chapter 14_

**This is by far the longest chapter I have ever written in my entire Fanfiction career! OH MY GOD! Let's pretend this is October tenth so this chapter goes to Naruto (hold out the applause sign) *applause* **

**Please review in exchange for a cookie! LOLz! **

**(Hope this is worth the wait! This chapter is a total of 9 pages in my MS word! O.o)**

**

* * *

**

Preview of the next chapter! – Chapter 15: With Sasuke on a winter break! 

"What? You really want to visit my home country for Winter? Really?" Ken asked, looking sincerely into Sasuke's eyes. Hoping he'd say no but secretly wanting him to say yes as well.

"If you don't mind,"

Now that's hard to answer. "Well… it's fine by me but don't you want to spend Christmas with your family? My family don't celebrate it the traditional way… we just buy presents for each other. No tree, no stockings, no hot chocolate, no Christmas carols and so on,"

-

"Hey mom, this is Sasuke…"

"Oh. The roommate, I see. Nice to meet you sweetie," she hugged him for awhile then separated and said. "Ten- I mean Ken will show you the way to the guest room,"

**I don't really know what I should put in for the next chapter so this is like a filler. For them to have a little more moment together. And there's a possible chance that Neji might know about the deep dark secret in the next chapter! **

**Tune in for the next chapter!**

**~ BBFN!**

**Uchihas1010hyuuga~**


	15. Lie or Give in?

**UNDEFINED TRIANGLE  
**_Sasuke U. & Tenten_

**A/N: I decided I'm going to finish this story before writing anything else... other than a song fic I'm supposed to start on! So, yeah! This is my top priority right now! **

**Happy Birthday B-lated Nagato Pein and Hatake Kakashi!!! And Happy Birthday Moi! Happy 1+ day early birthday Nara Shikamaru and Yamanaka Ino!!! I'm 14 now! I feel so old... TT-TT **

**Okay, so I wrote a different chapter than the preview I made! Sorry! This just came up and I totally forgot Halloween when I wrote the preview! And, I know, my writing totally suck in this chapter! I admit it! It's like a 5 years old's work, maybe 5 years old's might be even better... =( But please, R&R!  
**

Chapter 15: Lie or Give In?

* * *

TenTen was the last to woke from the bizarre night. She drank too much and she couldn't handle the strength of the alochol.

She flapped her eye lids slowly, trying to adjust her sight to the brightness. She was shook awake by none other than Sasuke Uchiha. TenTen didn't recognize where they were. She remembers the bar had no window to begin with and the brightness she's fighting with wasn't fluorescent lighting. It was sunlight.

Finally, she could see clearly though it pained her abit. "Sasuke?" she whimpered sleepily. "What are you doing? Where are we?"

"We're back in our dorm room! Damn! I had to piggy back you here!"

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun," she said in a sweet, sheepish voice.

He just stared at her...

'Could it be that I'm turning homo?' The raven haired thought during his gaze. For some reason he was attracted to Ken now. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

Then someone blast open the door and disturbed the tension in the room. "Ohio! What cha guys doing?!" It was the loudmouth Uzumaki Naruto. "Okay... am I disturbing something?" he asked as he revised the positions they were in.

TenTen was on her bed, Sasuke on his knees hugging her thighs on her bed. And they were both sharing gazes back and forth each other, until Naruto butted in!

When Naruto mentioned, Sasuke quickly hopped out of her bed and jumped on his own. "Whassup, dobe?"

"Nothing! I just want to tell you guys that there's going to be a masquerade ball the girls' school's holding! Anyone going? Our school is able to attend!"

"Leave them on the desks," Sasuke ordered and signaled Naruto to leave but the poor guy just didn't get the message and sticks around them the whole time!

* * *

**(In Sakura and Ino's Dorm)**

"So, Ino... how are you and that freak doing nowadays after the blind dates?" asked Sakura in a derisive tone.

"As much as you and Naruto," surprisingly, they sounded more like enemies than close gal pals.

"I see," she paused as Ino slung her neon purple tote bag and grabbed a baguette on their centre matching table and chairs for tea parties. "I would keep my shoes away from Shikamaru if I were you."

"Save your shoes for Naruto instead," Ino retorted and dashed out the door leaving Sakura scoff herself in shock.

Then Temari entered the room. "What's with rush?" she said to Ino who had already disappeared rhetorically.

"Apparently she spat back,"

"Who are you going to pair her up with then?" Temari asked curiously as she sat on Sakura's pink, soft mattress. "You did get the position to help with the pairing thing right?" Temari pierced into Sakura's rigid emerald eyes faithfully.

"What else do you expect from me?"

* * *

**(The next day at Lunch... the boys' boarding school)**

"So, have you guys heard about how the whole Masquerade ball is going to operate?" asked a very curious Naruto chewing on his straw poking out of its chocolate milk carton.

"I'm one of the students in charge of it," Shikamaru said before a yawn as always.

"Pair me up with Sakura-chan! Please," Naruto begged.

"Surprisingly your name wasn't there, Ken..." the lazy pineapple head turned to face TenTen who panicked. "I decided I won't attend!"

"Sheesh! You never go to any social meetings that involve girls! Ken! Are ya afraid of girls?" Kiba asked, jokingly.

"But his sister's name was in it..." said Sh

"What?! How come?" TenTen exclaimed in shock. She never asked Ino to include her name nor did she did it herself!

"How would I know? It was just in there," Shikamaru said defiantly, wanting to see her reaction. But she held a firmly calmed posture to Shikamaru's surprise.

_'It must be Ino's doings...' _she thought.

"Well, she's the party animal in the family and I'm the party pooper," she quickly made up as a side retort which the others quickly understood and laughed in.

"Hey! Drop in your name! The results will be posted on the girls' school website right thing tomorrow! Hurry up and register and take the quiz for your match!" Naruto yelled from behind as she made her way towards the exit of the cafeteria.

Since her real name was in it already, she decided she might as well go with it. That'd make Ino happy too, she thought.

* * *

**(10+ at night)  
**

"Please take this quiz to find your soulmate!" TenTen read in a very bored voice.

She only take this quiz when she was sure Sasuke was asleep. Or else he might come up behind and stalk on every motion she does which she finds creepy. And it's really not a smart move to take a quiz of someone else infront of someone!

"Birthdate? Hmm," she went into a thinking pose on her seat and typed the real date she was born. "Pisce." she chose for her astrology sign. "What do I find most interesting in guys?" she paused to think and giggled then typed something in. "Hidden Personality," then went to the next question. "What do I find most interesting in myself?" she hesitated and thought carefully. "The decisions I make..." which brought her to where she is right now. She took more general questions and when she was done the clock striked 11! So that givess the matchers only 1 hour to pair her up with someone. That'd give trouble to lazy old Shikamaru then. She snickered evilly.

She surfed the net until midnight strike and a whole lot of people came online in her messenger. She knew they were up to see the results. She found who she was paired with - Hyuga Neji. That was unexpected...

She found out Neji's star sign was 'cancer' and thought Cancer and Pisce matches... they think Neji has a hidden personality. She laughed retortedly. "Neji finds girls who isn't afraid of eating interesting?" she said curiously in a confusing way. She did list a long list of food and snacks before which consists mostly of junk food, fast food and all those unhealthy food that makes you fat and girls don't want to get fat! _'Did Shikamaru planned this?' _she wondered.

"Hey, Ken, you're going to this masked ball too?" a sleepy voice asked him from behind.

Oh oh, she's caught red handed now... two options: Lie or give in?

_End of Chapter 16_

* * *

**I'm very, extremely sorry for the shortness! It is very short, I know! I didn't have the time to write it but I really want to post it on my birthday so here it is! I promise, the next chapter will be extremely long! **

**I don't have the preview now, but I'll tell you the title: **Chapter 17: Masquerade Match

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**~ Gomen!  
Uchihas1010hyuuga ~ **


	16. Masquerade Match part I

**UNDEFINED TRIANGLE  
**_Uchihas1010hyuuga_

Chapter 16: Masquerade Match part I 

**A/N: I wanted to post this on Halloween... -sigh- Oh well, sorry for procrastination! Hehe... I wanted to finish the party in this one chapter but apparently I didn't have enough time. But at least a portion of the party is in it! :D **

* * *

_~Where we left off~_

**(10+ at night)**

_"Please take this quiz to find your soulmate!" TenTen read in a very bored voice._

_She only takes this quiz when she was sure Sasuke was asleep. Or else he might come up behind and stalk on every motion she does which she finds creepy. And it's really not a smart move to take a quiz of someone else infront of someone!_

_"Birthdate? Hmm," she went into a thinking pose on her seat and typed the real date she was born. "Pisces." she chose for her astrology sign. "What do I find most interesting in guys?" she paused to think and giggled then typed something in. "Hidden Personality," then went to the next question. "What do I find most interesting in myself?" she hesitated and thought carefully. "The decisions I make..." which brought her to where she is right now. She took more general questions and when she was done the clock stroked 11! So that gives the matchers only 1 hour to pair her up with someone. That'd give trouble to lazy old Shikamaru then. She snickered evilly._

_She surfed the net until midnight strike and a whole lot of people came online in her messenger. She knew they were up to see the results. She found who she was paired with - Hyuga Neji. That was unexpected..._

_She found out Neji's star sign was 'cancer' and thought Cancer and Pisce matches... they think Neji has a hidden personality. She laughed reportedly. "Neji finds girls who aren't afraid of eating interesting?" she said curiously in a confusing way. She did list a long list of food and snacks before which consists mostly of junk food, fast food and all those unhealthy food that makes you fat and girls don't want to get fat! 'Did Shikamaru plan this?' she wondered._

_"Hey, Ken, you're going to this masked ball too?" a sleepy voice asked him from behind._

_Oh oh, she's caught red handed now... two options: Lie or give in?_

_~ ... x ... ~_

* * *

_TenTen P.O.V_

I decided lying is the best option right now... Sasuke can't be really trusted to confide my biggest secret of all time right now. They all have to know when the time is right - the end of the school year. And Sasuke cannot get a free pass.

"Not really... I was just reading Neji's match. So, uh, have you submit yours?" I asked, sounding carefree.

"Done and done. I'm very sure I'll get paired with Sakura or someone else if Shikamaru takes my file," he said stretching before moving the cursors on his Macbook a little to freshen things up. He went to the Girls' school main page and went to the linked masquerade page. He entered the code registered in his invitation for the ball and _voila _he found out who his match was!

"Ken? Tell me honestly..." he turned to face me with sincere, frustrated eyes. "Do you honestly think Hinata Hyuuga is my match? Other than the fact that he is my best friend's sister which may seem cliche to other people?"

So, Hinata is Sasuke's match?

"Well, read why the two of you were paired! I mean, they had a reason in doing so, isn't it?" I beamed at him, but to be honest, I don't feel so truthful to myself despite the effort I put in with my smiles. Fake smiles...

"Opposites attract? The populazzi and the shy mouse? Ah ha! If opposite attracts, Naruto or Kiba would be a better match for her! The loudmouths!" he snorted in a retorted way.

"You were expecting someone else?" I inquired.

"Not exactly. So you're really not going?"

"I don't see a reason why I should," that was a lie. I am going, only not as the boy me.

"You never attend social celebrations of any sort." He stated in his sideways stare.

"I'm not much of a partier, am I?" I flirted. I have no idea why I even did in the first place.

"But you are a party pooper." He flirted back.

"Have you pick out your mask and tux or whatever you're going as to the ball?" I inquired. "I haven't really decided... what do you think I should go as?"

I was going to say Prince Charming since a lot of guys tend to go as Princes, the guys that are not goofy I mean. But he might think Prince Charming is getting old and the book Twilight is getting annoyingly popular these main character in the book is a vampire who is really "charming" says the girls. "Um, how does a vampire prince sounds?"

"Well, it'll work. If you were a girl what would you dress up as?" out of all the questions why this one? "A fairy? A mermaid? A witch? A zombie bride? What?!"

"I'll try to match my partner."

"Hn." with that he returned to his bed and resume sleeping.

**(The next day)**

"So whose your partner?" Naruto kept asking everyone without knowing it's suppose to be a secret and they have to guess who their partner.

"Ya dumbass!" Shikamaru whacked on the neck. "You're not suppose to tell anyone who your match is!"

"Why not?!"

"Why do you think they're wearing masks? Pairs' costume have to match in order to win King and Queen of the masquerade. When the winner is chosen, people can take a guess who they are, if they get it right they get a prize too. If they get the entire pair right, they'd get a bigger prize." I have never seen Shikamaru speak this much before. Awesome!

"Cool Naruto. You made lazy ass here speak this much since birth!" Kiba joked.

"Ken," Sasuke whispered into my ears. "Do you really think Hinata is my soulmate?"

I giggled softly. "Did you really take that seriously?"

He didn't respond, he just turned his gaze elsewhere.

"I don't want to win King and Queen for once. Not even if Naruto won, I'd regret." He finally said.

"Why?"

"Then it'd prove we are a perfect match." He continued. "Kiba will... argh, I don't know and I have someone else in mind and I don't want to believe I belong with someone else's girl."

"Sasuke. Chill. Don't take that for serious! Okay?" I snapped and scolded him.

"Okay." He pouted like a little kid I wanted to hold him.

"So then it must be lucky for Shikamaru and Sai!" Naruto whined again. "They get to pick anyone they like and make up a reason for it! Hmmph! No fair!"

"No, actually the girls' representatives pick us two's and we pick theirs'." Shikamaru explained but later on yawned. Now, this is the Shikamaru I know!

"Guys, this is a reminder. Don't forget to tell the girls your costume, so they'll know where or who you are." He's doing extremely well in his job.

Afterschool the guys all drove to the mall and drag me along with them too. What a drag. I've caught Shikamaru's flu.

On the other hand, I think coming along with them is beneficial for me, too. That way, I'd spot Neji immediately the masquerade starts. Hurrah!

But the one I paid most attention to is Sasuke. I helped him most with his costume. I don't know why... maybe it's because I gave him the idea of a vampire prince.

"Neji, what are you going as?" I inquired sounding sweetly.

"A traditional hero."

"Batman? Superman? Flash? Green Latern? Hawkman?"

"A Japanese hero... man in kimono and katana with an iron mask." He cut his answer short, as always.

I just 'oh'-ed silently in embarassment. "Cool."

I promised Ino I'd shop with her too... just as the guys leave Ino appeared and I took off the wig so it'd look more convincing for me to shop for girls' clothes.

"Who's your match?" I asked Ino.

"It'll be a secret between us." She smiled slyly, bottling her giggliness despite her best effort it still shows. "Nara Shikamaru."

"Oh... could it be Sakura's doings or Karin or Shikamaru himself?" I wondered. "The girl representatives pair the guy reps for them and the guys the girls..."

"I don't care, I just know it's Shikamaru my soul mate is! That is so true!" She went on like a love-sick girl.

"What are you going as?" I said trying to skip my turn to tell who my partner is.

"I'm thinking about a dead wedding bride... so I'd experience trying on a wedding gown. Who knows? I might die before I get married! Let's hope I don't though, okay?" She joked and we laughed in unison when she was done.

"Then, you're going to make your own gown or buy it here or at a more prestigous wedding dress... place," and I quickly added. "Or are you going to use your mother's?"

"I've alredy made one. Super cute and... bridishly out of fashion."

"Okay." I said even though I have no idea what she meant.

She picked up my confusion and quickly explained. "You know, the kind of gown maidens wear long ago... like the one in that movie, I forgot. The Bride Corpse or something when a bride corpse appear and so on."

"Oh." I said finally getting it.

"You haven't told me who your match is!" she wailed but without tears.

"Oh! Right... Hyuga Neji."

"Your dream come true!" She squealed like an eight year old. "So what are you going as?"

"I'm thinking about a Chinese maiden or Anne Boleyn. I am addicted to that girl, you know!" I said since the last book I read was 'The Other Boleyn Girl' which I have been watching the movie version of it over and over again.

"Go as Anne. Chinese Maiden will be... too obvious you're TenTen." She said sounding serious for once which she is feigning to look professional.

"Haha!" I laughed at her seriousness. "I think I'll mix it. I have her Boleyn necklace made and I can cosplay my favourite Chinese character from the Chinese Drama I've last watched."

"Martial Arts?" she furrowed her eyebrow and stared at me.

"Yeah."

"With a mask? And Anne Boleyn?"

"Yeah." I replied as if there was nothing wrong with my crazy mix of cultures.

"You're nutso." She said and we went to search for masks.

Then she dropped me back at my campus, taking my mask with her too. We made an appointment tomorrow at a spa to get ready before the night. My outfit will be drop there as well. I can't wait to see Sasuke as a vampire prince!!! His pale skin is totally pull that off!

**(Next day next day!)**

Today, the girls, however got a halfday so they were released at lunch. Afterall, they need lots of time to get dressed and it was an event their school was holding anyways! Sheesh.

So Ino decided she'll get a spray tan during the time waiting for me and sand shower or something like that; seaweed shower, I think... sheesh weird. And get her hair done with a pedicure and a manicure. Puh-lease, imagine me saying that in a high pitch sarcastic tone.

School ended quicker than I anticipated. Ino's metallic purple custom colour porhce picked me up 3:30 sharp – the time the boys' school ended for the day. Most of the boys glared at me with envying eyes. Ino has always been popular around boys and they must have thought she's my girlfriend or we're going to the ball together.

She took me to the same health spa she left. It was the same spa the five of us always relaxed at.

"I picked out a dress for you," Ino winked at me. "I suck a peak at what Neji had shopped the other day. Has he told you what he's going to dress up yet?"

"Uh, no. He did told me to tell, well, me, to check the many Ims he IM-ed."

"Then you better! Tell me if you like it or not, kay?" she said as she fished in the shopping bag for my dress.

"I hope it's not too revealing." I sighed inaudibly.

"Trust me! I know your taste!" I wonder if that was just to assure me. "You didn't prepare your own costume anyways! So thank me that I did or else you'll be going in _that_." She glanced at my school uniform in a disgusted way. She should, who would want to go to a ball in a stinky school uniform.

"I had gym for last period." I said defensively towards my school uniform.

"Whatevers." She flashed the dress out of the bag with a big ear-to-ear smile. "Ta-da!"

She got me a tube dress!!! "WHAT! You said it's not revealing!"

"Hehe, that's why I bought you a white fluffy wool scarf to go around your neck!" She said waving the wool in my face.

"I am beyond pissed!"

"You can have my dress if you insist on wearing it." Ino had that sly wry smile pasted on her devilish face. She hold up her dress in case I want to wear it. "I'm going as a bride, remember?" She stuck her tongue out at me mockingly.

Then I remembered Neji told me he's going in a Kimono. "Ino, are you really a 100% sure Neji's going to be in a tux?"

"I don't know, I saw him going in a tux shop, I think."

"Which tux shop?"

"You know, the one beside the Kimono displays?" Ino replied nonchalantly.

"INO! Neji told me he's going in a Kimono!!! What SHOULD I DO?!" I yelled in her ears on purpose, teaching her a lesson not to trick me again. That should do the trick! I secretly smirked, amused in tormenting Ino.

"I was just kidding! That dress was for you personally. You totally fell for it!"

"So you got my dress?"

"You didn't even got one yet?" She rose an eyebrow at me defiantly.

"Mom told me she sent it but I dont' know, it never came to me..." I wonder what happened.

"Hehe! I got it! It came to me, for some reason... that shirt look like a Victorian slash Chinese dress! So perfect for you since you wanted Anne slash that Chinese cosplay too! Hurry, go put it on and we'll get you some make up applied." She pushed me in the stalls to get changed before going into her own to dress up.

The dress is pretty secure except for the chest part. The colours were perfectly chosen! They compliment my mask so exquisitely! She got me the mandarin pointy shoes.

As soon as I was donned in my outfit I exited the stall to meet Ino outside. She was already there. She changed really fast today, surprisingly.

"Now, all we have to do is give you a french manicure and get those buns into more modest buns with chop sticks in it! I picked the perfect pair for you which goes along with your outfit oh so well!" she squealed again.

"And light make up please." I added sarcastically since the people in this spa loves applying thick make up on me, of all people!

Everything was done there and then. All of a sudden Ino starts to shriek and her face was burning, ruining the make up and hair slightly. She rampaged all our packings searching for... something.

"Ino, what are you looking for?" I asked.

"My party mini bag! I lost it! Everything's in it! Gloss, compact, BlackBerry, invitations. Everything!"

"Are you talking about this one?" I gestured to her purple dye rose bouqet.

"Oh yeah, it's attached to the bouqet! Silly me!" She scratced her back sheepishly.

"Ma'am please settle back. We'll need to fix your hair and makeup a little."

"Now we're going to be late." I whined to tick her off. I'm sure she'll freak out again! But she smirked instead.

"The later the better. We'll have a grand entrance where everyone will awe at our beauty."

"Or we can just not go at all!"

After Ino's hair and face was fixed we entered her limo and head off for the ball. I don't know why but I wanted to get there as soon as possible. I wonder how Sasuke's doing now! Can't wait to see the look on his face! Is he enjoying himself at the party or just sulking?

We arrived to the Girls' campus promptly. How I miss this place...

We walked slowly on the red carpet since Ino stopped me from rushing to get in. "What's the rush? I've never seen you so motivated for a ball? Is it because of Neji?" She teased.

I slapped her playfully on the arm. "No."

"Then what? I demand to know."

Then she halted to a stop, almost making me fall over. "Hey! Warn me next time, will ya?"

"Sorry. So how do I look? You look gorgeous by the way." She ironed her short layered wedding dress for me to inspect.

"You look ah-mazing! Happy?" I rolled my eyes and dragged her in.

She stopped me again and whispered "Walk slowly to catch everyone's attention."

"Why don't you do that?" I poked her chest and struggle out of her grasp and walk off on my own.

"Tennie! You can't just ditch me like that!" She followed me picking up my pace. She did get everyone's attention for the loud footsteps she was making with her glass high heels. "So this is how it feels like to be in a wedding dress." She said triumphantly when she felt the girls' jealousy glares.

I ran a little faster to get away from Ino to tease her but I fell into someone's arms. I rose my head up to caught glances with onyx eyes. Beside him was his lady. They were dressed matchingly to my surprise. Sasuke was in a blue velvet tux with tiny fangs. Hinata was in a pale blue halter dress with a big cut across her thigh with a fluffy black scarf hugging her neck. They look are so "blue" together. Maybe they might win King and Queen of Masquerade.

"You..." Sasuke's lips twitched.

* * *

_End of Chapter 16_

**Ideas are open for people who wants to match Temari, Sakura, Kiba, Kankuro, Gaara, Naruto and Zaku. And what you want them to wear too. **

**I'm thinking SakuraxSai, KarinxSuigetsu... but ideas are welcome! :D And Suigetsu in a pirate costume. **


	17. Masquerade Match part II

**Undefined Triangle**

_Uchihas1010hyuuga_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and will never... unless Kishimoto wants to entitle me owner of Naruto as an early Christmas gift! A girl's dream come true! _

**A/N: I'm not really sure if this is the worst chapter ever written by me or the suckiest chapter in the history of fanfiction chapters! I was so pissed after going through the PR section on and found 2 stories that copied my idea (one I've posted but deleted and the other still in progress 2 years ago) [Dammit for sisters and plagiarism] ... so don't expect much from this chapter, 'kay? **

**The pairing ideas mostly came from Sasukeloverforever! An applause for her! WOOTS! A applause for ChibininjaGirl for the idea of NarutoxTemari! Also kickass-fan(anon) for the NaruTema, KinxZaku, and KankuTayu! (Holds up card: Applause) **

**Thanks for the reviews eh-vryone! I love 'em! And this chapter is for all of you!**

Chapter 17: Masquerade Match part II

* * *

_Sasuke P.O.V_

I guess luck wasn't on my side... it never was... from the very beginning...

I reconsider about going to the ball or not. If I did not, Hinata will be alone and the shy mouse will feel terrified and god knows what Hyuuga might say to me if I ditch his cousin. Besides, I heard news that she will show up here, once again.

Luck has always chose Neji over me. Why?

He got her back at the "Purple" party. She chose him over me, just like fate did. And now, the internet is on Neji's side again. It gave her to him and not to me.

Neji's cousin have already decided to come as a mouse, referring to the type of high school girl she is – shy mouse. And Sakura as a cat. But I stopped her. If she wants to be my date tonight, she better come in a proper attire. Not like some slut in a lingerie or if that was what she was gonna wear.

I didn't know her size so I just guessed and sent her something that would match my outfit tonight. Neji has took enough from me, now I'm going to show him whose king at tonight's ball... despite my fondness of my partner.

I IM-ed her to wait for me at the entrance and we can ground the ball together, all eyes shall be on me and the judge shall take a liking to our outfits. Then right behind us, I heard footsteps, clanking of glass. Did something fell?

I turned behind and BAM! A girl hit right into me. I caught her in my arms unintentionally. And there was something else I caught. A whiff of familiar cologne and her bright hazel eyes. Could this be her?

"You..." I gave her glance-over, toe-to-head. Her shoes were barely seen but I saw pointy tips in gold; she was in a Chinese dress, which dynasty I have no idea; Her hair was in a sexy bun with chopsticks in it; her lips in bright pink which shimmer under the disco ball, drawing mine closer to hers.

"I'm sorry for bumping you into like this..." she stuttered give me and my partner a glance over as well.

"Hey, wait up!" a girl in platinum blonde, followed her behind. "Oh! You're such a klutz!" she joked as she pulled the chinese maiden's arms away from me.

The girl graced herself and bid me and my partner farewell and left with her zombie bride friend. Two vey weird costume combo... I wonder who their dates are. Two lucky bastards, maybe.

"Could it be...? Oi, Hinata, do you recognize those two?" I poked Hinata and gestured the two girls' direction.

"Ino and..." she stopped. "Why do you ask?" she stuttered.

"Ino, you mean the Yamanaka blonde?"

"Hai, are you taking an interest on Ino?" she asked, abruptly. I thought she was "shy". "Don't get me wrong, I was just curious."

"Whatever, who is that other girl beside?"

She hesitated for a moment, bit her lower lips smudging her lip gloss but she didn't seem to care, then answered. "TenTen."

I tilted my head back to their direction. "So that's her?" I muttered.

"Where's your cousin?" I turned back to my partner and she was applying a new coat of gloss.

"He's waiting for his date by the refreshement section," she said and slid back her wand in her tube and played with it in her palm.

_End of Sasuke's P.O.V_

_

* * *

_

_TenTen's P.O.V_

That was Sasuke and Hinata... I would've been able to linger around them longer if I were a boy... If I came here as Ken. Sometimes, I wish he knows what I really am and be fine with it. Then, maybe... - Wait! What am I thinking?! NO! Must shake that thought out of my mind! Ugh!

"That was Sasuke and Hinata, right?" asked Ino, though she already knows that answer to her question.

"Yeah," I nodded in repsonse.

"She looked pretty elegant and did you see how revealing she wore?! That was so not a Hinata original!" Ino gushed. "Girl! She did not put up with me when I gave her halters!"

"Sasuke bought them for her... she told him she's going to dress up as a mouse." I noticed that my voice sounded depressed but I'm quite in the mood to mask it.

"Oh." She mouthed and left me alone in my own train of thought.

Then someone showed up in a white kimono **(A/N: The kind of Kimono that Sasuke and Naruto wore in one of the Shippuuden ending theme.) **with black pants. His long chocolate brown hair tied in a low pony tail swaying back and forth in every graceful movement he made.

He didn't recognized me. No one did. Not even Sasuke. But somehow, that relieved me.

"Hey, there comes your lover boy," Ino whispered into my ears and slapped my arm and pushed me to him. "Go to your Prince!" She pusehd me forward.

I almost tripped but I was caught by Neji, in his arms again. But his arms did not comfort me like Sasuke's did. "TenTen?" He asked when I lifted my head up to face his pearl eyes. "So, you did got my mails," he said raising a chocolate brow.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry, I was um, busy." I said, uncomfortable in his arms. I graced myself again and stood on an eye level with him, at least... though he's way taller than me.

A pink bunny and a dog came up behind Neji. "Yo my man! Whassup?!" Kiba yelled with a mug in his hand; he was drunk. And beside him was his date – Sakura. She had bunny ears growing out of her bubblegum pink hair and a lingerie-ish leather suit on in the colour of pink; her leg was covered in fishnets and hot pink boots went up to her knees. Her eyes was engulfed in a fluffy bunny mask.

She came with a dawg – Kiba who was dressed in a black leather jacket with a black leather vest and brown cuodoruy pants with dog ears growing out of his hair as well. His puppy leather mask stands out most in his costume.

Hmm, weird, Akamaru was nowhere to be found... oh yeah, I forgot, Sakura has allergies to dogs! Oh well, the two of them looked cute together!

"Kiba! I'm still not over the fact that we lost to Ken or was it Sasuke -hiccup- back at Naruto's party! I -hiccup- must win this round, tonight!" Zaku appeared. He was dressed as a Dracula, face all puffy and white, fangs and all those gelly hair and all. He looked funny in a purple old tux! And beside him was... wait, is that Kin? OMG! How I miss that girl! I so want to throw her into a hug, and oddly I did.

Kin was dressed in a medieval maid gown. She looked awesome in it! "Hey Kin!" I wrapped my arms tight around her. "You little devil! You never gave me a call after I moved out!"

"TenTen?" she squeezed her head out of TenTen's embrace. "Hey, you're ruining my hair." She said in a matter-of-fact way and wiped off imaginary dust off her dress. "Besides, you're the one who never called. I left voicemails and messages!" She spat.

"Hehe, I'm sorry! Whoopsies, my mistake, I guess." I gave her a nervous chuckle.

"Oh well, it was nice seeing you again though! At least you remember my face even with a mask on!" She spat again. She's been spitting words at me all the time! And I missed her a whole lot!

"So, who's your new roomie?" And she nodded her head pointedly at a girl in pink hair. A different pink that Sakura's. This girl's pink was like a hot pink. She was dressed in a milk dress though she had a punk version mask. And her body was covered in a great deal of tattoo peeking out of her dress.

"Tayuya! Come on! Give me one more pour!" Kankuro shouted. He was in a red devil costume. With those red horns and a trident and a arrow head tail. He sure do love cat hoods!

"49 beer on the wall and the- -hiccup-" Suigetsu sang as he shot darts on the dart board. They were already drunk! He lifted his martini flute and drank it all in one gulp. Ouch. It would burn like hell. He can't drink well enough!

Anyways, he was dressed in a pirate suit and a captain head. All in the colour red. His mask a simple leather mask. Beside him was Karin dressed in a mermaid costume. She wore purple shell bra on top of a green lingerie and the mermaid fin style/empress style skirt cascaded down the floor and flowed on the floor for a short length. She had a starfish stuck in her hair and her feet looked bare but they were in tan socks, poking out of her secure skirt. She had on a fish mask, with scales and all.

"Hey Neji, wanna join in their little drinking contest?" I asked using the powerful technique of puppy dog eyes! Mwahahahahahz! "Please?" I added quickly.

"Hn."

"Thank you Neji!" I cheered.

"I'll be right back. I'll go get some food so you won't be so drunk." said Neji and he left for the buffet table.

I scurried over to the guys and ordered the bartender for a shot of apptini. "Guys! I'll join y'all in the drinking contest!" I said in a sing song voice. I know I'm going to pawn this one, too!

"Here you go, miss." The bartender said and left my order on the counter.

Just as I was about to drink it, someone grabbed it instead and drink it all up. "TenTen, next time, don't drink without me." That was all he said.

_End of TenTen's P.O.V_

_

* * *

_

**(With Ino and Shikamaru)**

_Third Person P.O.V_

"Why the hell do we have to dress like a dead groom and bride?" Shikamaru wined in a sleepy voice.

"'Cause we can't predict when we're going to die, and I at least want to try on a wedding dress once in my life! Who knows, I might die before I get a try!" replied Ino, in a teacher tone.

"Whatever, tell me when the announcements are going to start. I need to be up there." He said and laid on a booth, preparing to sleep.

"You will not sleep!" Ino yelled as she shook Shikamaru with all her strength, then slapped him back and forth. "We shall now excel on the dance floor!" Ino yelled.

And the twosome danced sweatily for the whole night until Principal Tsuande asked for everyone's attention with a mike screech.

"There," she said with a satisfied smug smile. "Now, will our moderators please come up here."

"That's my cue," Shikamaru said, thankful to be saved out of this misery.

"We have decided to do things different this year... the King and Queen prize of the Masquerade will be given out seperately. Yes, plans were changed at the last minute. We'll be giving out 3 awards. 1 for best couple of the ball and 1 for best girl and 1 for best guy!" and the crowd broke into an applause.

"And it shall go to me-us!!!" Naruto's loud voice emitted from the crowd. He was wearing a mummy costume and beside him, though his blue sapphire eyes were still regonizable from the mask. It was the voice that stated the obvious.

And beside him was a very embarassed Temari. She was dressed as Cleopatra. Both crown and mask attached.

"Douche bag," she muttered, holding her forehead in her hand. She would have liked the attention given to her. But not like this. When her partner humiliated the pairing like that.

"King and Queen go to-"

_End of Chapter 17_

_

* * *

_

**Meh heheheheheh, I've already planned everything... but I'm too mean to put everything in this chapter! Well, all you gotta do is press the magic button and the next chapter shall arrive quicker than your imagination would! **

**To sum up all of that, please review! Hehe! **

**~Mina Aisheteru!**

**Uchihas1010hyuuga**


	18. I think I'm bi

**UNDEFINED TRIANGLE  
**_Uchihas1010hyuuga_

**A/N: Thank you xo much for the reviews! =) Love y'all! Big wet, sloppy kisses to y'all! **

**I know this has lots of Twilight in it... I was watching it before I wrote this, hehe. My friend forced me to. Oh well, I'm starting to grow on it. Gonna create lots of Twilight poses with SasuTen! Yay! Anyways, enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 18: I think I'm bi

_Sasuke's P.O.V (Before announcements)_

Why haven't she came yet? His sister... why can't _he _come as well? Maybe I wouldn't feel as bored as I am right now. Damn the rest of the guys, where the hell are they all? I'm stuck with Hyuuga's quiet sister. I would've started a conversation if she isn't acting all so intimidated of me! Like I'm some ugly monster going to rip her head off!

I scanned the dance floor, hoping to find a familiar head, but none and my eyes fell on the girl who bumped into me earlier. Could she be?

It must be her!

"Hinata, go dance," I spat though I try not to make it so obvious that I was annoyed by her invisibility.

"But-"I turned my head back and cocked it slightly. "Never mind," she winced back and shrugged her shoulders with a heavy sigh and walked off elsewhere. Poor girl. I'm sure someone will take her in... They always do for her _"cuteness_".

I dashed off to the girl I saw earlier. She was still there waiting for her order. There was no way she's going to drink alcohol here! Who know what could happen to her afterwards? Maybe that's why God helped her by letting me spot her!

When I was a few feet away from the bar, I stretched my tux and fixed it. I spiked my hair a little more than I need to and walked casually towards her and grabbed the flute of her apptini and drank it all up in one gulp. Apptini is not that strong but still, I have to first demonstrate... something. Her brother would be worried sick if something happened to her! School parties are not the safest parties in the world even if they are supervised.

"TenTen, next time, don't drink alone without me."

Her eyes grew in amazement and fury at the same time. "What the hell did you do that for?" that sounded familiar. I wonder where I heard her say that before. Strange.

I didn't say anything. I let my lips sealed.

"Are. You. Retarded, Uchiha Sasuke?" she said, carefully mouthing each word as if I was deaf. Then she stopped her little mouthing game. "Oh. I don't need an answer anymore. You are retarded!" she slapped my hand.

"Who's your date?" I asked although I already know the answer. I shifted my eyes to the bar table.

"Would you call being matchmade by the power of online a date? Well, if so, Neji." I couldn't read any emotion from her. Does she not like Hyuuga at all? I thought she did... well, maybe she "did".

"Hn."

"By the looks of it, I think you and _your date_ are going to win King and Queen, too." She said, looking a little pissed. Could she be jealous?

I saw the crowd gathered by the foot of the stage and her attention focused on the stage. "Hey, they're picking King and Queen now." She poked me. It felt familiar too. Everything about her makes me think of _him._

Tsunade was saying something insignificant, well, to me, they're insignificant. Then she told us King and Queen goes to Suigetsu and Karin. For some reason, I felt a heavy burden lifted out of me with the sigh I heaved.

"Well... maybe my predictions are wrong," she gave me a friendly smile for the first time tonight.

"The mermaid and the pirate combination are very cute!" I heard Sakura squealed. It sounded fake, or is me being sarcastic? Whatever.

"But she's an admin!" One of the dumbasses mixed in the crowd yelled.

This was the first time neither me nor Neji didn't win King of Prom or Dance or whatever. But it didn't matter this time, because I'm not setting my sight on it anyways. I'm sure Neji would be pissed!

"And Lord of tonight award goes to Uchiha Sasuke!" Sakura squealed. This time it was genuine. Hmm, what a surprise. Now I'm being sarcastic. Neji is _so _going to be pissed! This was one of the many things we rivalled for. I searched for Neji in the crowd, he wasn't there. Then I searched for him on the counters and found him glaring at Sakura. I'm sure he'd be thinking _why didn't they pick me instead?_.

"Bye." I told her and strike up stage and accepted my crown.

"And our Lady is... ooh, this is a surprise, she isn't in our school anymore but she still got the Lady award! One of our guest, TenTen!" Tsunade announced.

The crowd exploded into another applause like all other. I saw her with wide eyes. Then she sunk her head in her head to hide. "TenTen." Tsunade called again sounding impatient. Giving up, she dragged her feet to stage and accepted her crown and came to stand beside me. She pinched Karin's arms playfully.

Then we were all taken to the garden for photos. Our dates, too. Photos were taken with _our dates_ too. Then I told the photographer to take one for TenTen and me and told him not to zip his mouth if anyone ask why he did it.

"Now, 2 more for Lord and the Lady together," he said in a robotic voice. He's such a natural liar. I sense no single false alarm in his voice. He is so going to be my next big photographer!

She was shooting a single photo, so it was easy for me to just step in. I pulled her body to me and made her tilt a little and my hands went to cup her waist. Our body faced each other but the heads faced the camera. My photo with Hinata was just plain, so was TenTen's with Neji. They didn't pose.

We had 2 shots and our next pose was the one the photographer directed. He wanted to make a Twilight version of us. So we impersonate Edward and Bella. Our body faced left, the side she was on, and she faced the camera but her eyes were shifted to me and I faced the camera with a deathly glare. I hugged waist, again and her arms turned back and hugged my waist. The camera man loved it so much he made us do another. Another pose from Edward and Bella did. Chuck and Blair from Gossip Girl took the same photo with the same position, too. This must be a popular pose.

I bent down, my head hovering above her, staring straight down with a corpse face. She faced the camera, her shoulders lifted higher and her hand was on my chest. It felt fluttery. He didn't shoot above the chest. I was told to come fetch the photos tomorrow and asked the both of us if he could hang them at his gallery. And we both agreed after thinking hard. He said he'd paid us for modelling, too. And we got free tickets to his show.

_TenTen's P.O.V_

I got a free ticket... but I didn't want to go there... as TenTen... it was uncomfortable around him. I wanted to yell my true identity at him! How could he not know? I want him to know yet I'm trying to hide my true identity from him. It's tiring.

"Hey," I started. "Give this to my brother," I shoved the ticket in his pocket. "He loves art galleries," I winked at him. Why, I have no idea.

_Sasuke's P.O.V_

When she told me to give the ticket to Ken... I felt happier. I thought my interests were on her. Yet, I preferred to go with him, instead of her.

"Sure," I said and saw this incredulously beautiful yet wicked-ish smile spread across her lips. "I mean, we could hang out _some_ other time, yeah?" I'm starting to sound like that freaky art dude in Itachi's college. Weird, hn.

"Maybe you can take me out to the movies? I like horror." She said invitingly.

"Your brother likes horror, too, even though he freaks out at almost all the gory parts, like a girl," I added a chuckle remembering the last time we went to see _Dancing Shoes_ or was it _Red Dancing Shoes _again?

I saw her eyes grew large as if she was hiding something.

_Flashback (Still Sasuke's P.O.V)_

"_Hey, Sasuke!!" Ken pouted, dragging on my short sleeves. "Let's watch a horror!" He whined in his pouted lips._

"_Hn," I shoved him off. "We agreed to come here to watch Slam Dunk or something," Sasuke said nudging at Naruto and the rest of the gang._

"_But we can watch Red Dancing Shoes!" he said still tugging on my sleeve._

"_But why are you telling me that?" I asked unable to deny his cuteness. Wait, cuteness? Where did that come from?_

"_Because I don't want to watch it alone." His cute little pout hasn't left him yet._

"_Then don't," I know it's no use fighting with him but I can't stop my urges._

"_Sasuke, you don't even wanna watch Slam!" Kiba patted me on my shoulder with some force. _

"_That doesn't mean he wants to watch Ballerina shoes," Naruto joined in. _

"_It's Red Dancing Shoes," Ken corrected._

"_Just go Sasuke! We know you want to!" Zaku stuck his tongue out at me and they all shoulder hugged each other and entered the room. _

_- x –_

_We were watching this... gory movie and suddenly when the girl with blood dripping across her face appears on screen, Ken squealed __like a girl__, and buried his head in my shoulder. And my stomach felt all fluttery. _

_End of flashback_

"Hellooooooouuuuuuu," she said waving her fingers in front of my eyes.

"Oh, sorry," I felt a little pout forming on my lips as well. Weird. He's starting to grow on me!

"Well, then I'll send the message with my brother and tata," she waved her fingers at me and left. "See you then!" with that she ran off.

Wait... that flashback... it was weird... now that I think about it... when I'm around _Ken_ I feel all fluttery and un-Sasuke-ish/emo-ish/bastard-ish. Direct descriptions from Naruto. Saying it's a good thing. Dobe. Could this be saying something? Am I... gay?

_End of Chapter 18_

_

* * *

_

**Okay... so Slam Dunk was put in here randomly also Red Dancing Shoes (the Japanese Horror film)! I haven't watched it yet! People say it's soooo good! So I used it in here. Hehe! Anyways, please leave a review!**

**~ Mina Taiski!**

**Uchihas1010hyuuga**


	19. I don't care if I'm gay

**UNDEFINED TRIANGLE  
**_Sasuke U. & TenTen_

**Sasukeloverforever: Hehe, thanks! I just got the idea about the Twilight poses when I watched Twilight 'cause in your previous review you said you were going to go watch New Moon... so I had this urge to watch Twilight! Lolz! The Deidara part was just inserted randomly. Hehe. Thanks for reviewing! **

**Naruto/MangaFan (anon): I love long reviews! So fun to read them! Yay! I'm so happy I made it onto your fave fanfic author list! I'm also a TenTen obsessor and SasuTenJi is one of my fave triangles! Guess we have lots in common! ^_^ Don't worry, you didn't write that for nothing, sometimes I tend to change the pairing... -_-" Anyways, thanks for the review! **

**Echo Uchiha: Hehe, thanks! ^^ **

**ChibiNinjaGirl: I'm glad you find it cute! Woots! **

**Cheez-iz-mi-wiz (anon): Lolz, I'm wondering if I should make Sasuke SasGay for a chapter longer... hmm... haha thanks for reviewing! **

**Xoxo-Queen-B-xoxo: It does now that I think about it! I loved that song when that Drama was first out! Can't believe people still remembers it since it's so old now... right?**

**Lil'mis-Uchiha: I'm addicted to POVs currently. I find them easier and more enjoyable to write than 3****rd**** person views! Hehe! Thanks for reviewing! ^^ Oh and I got an idea of the SasuTen Twilight pic for your request on DA from your review! OMG! The surprise planned for you has been spilled!!!! :O**

**Stalking-soifon (anon): Thanks for reviewing! Here's a new chappie! **

**NejilovesTen: I'm glad you like the poses as well! I made a picture with Sasuke and TenTen as Edward and Bella for the first pose that's the teaser twilight poster! xD Taiski's another way of saying "I love you" though I don't know the difference. Thanks for reviewing! Mwah!**

**Last-Sharingan-user-Uchiha: Yay! You liked the Twilight in the chapter too! Oh, I haven't watch New Moon yet, but I will!!! People say it's amazing! And I personally like New Moon over Twilight, the book. It's more... IDK, my friend describes it "refreshing". Anyways thanks for reviewing! **

**Mistletoemwahz (anon): Hehe, I haven't watched Red Dancing shoes yet but I was recommended and that was the first horror film that came to my mind first! And slam dunk just came randomly 'cause I don't know what the Naruto guys would want to watch! I'm glad you love Twilight and this chapter! :D But **_**I love**_** your review! Hehe!**

**Watashi No Sukinahito: Thanks for reviewing! This chappie is for you! :D**

**Kitty-kat (anon): Haha, he sure is! Thanks, the photograph scenes were my favourite part of this chapter! I enjoyed writing it! :D**

**24getful (anon): I just personally liked Suigetsu and Karin's outfit... but I also like Shikamaru and Ino's! **

**Kickass-fan (anon): Haha, thanks! :D **

**xoxoKunoichixoxo: Well... he doesn't really despise her... it's just his way of treating girls in this fanfic... I guess... **** You mean TenTen's jealous of... Sasuke and Hinata being together or that Sasuke's treating Hinata not very nicely -_-" lolz! That didn't make sense, I'm very slow in these kind of things... Hehe.**

**Lovemugxoxo: Thanks for the faves! :D Mwah!**

**XxQueenOfPainxX: Hehe, thanks! I liked the last part too! **

Chapter 19: I don't care if I'm gay

_TenTen's POV_

I left the party earlier than anybody else. Neji offered to send me home, the hotel I'm staying in, but I denied. Because I'm not living in that hotel. I have my dorm room I share with Sasuke! Speaking of Sasuke, I wonder if I should go as myself or go as Ken to the movies with him.

"Bye Ten!" Ino said as she waved me goodbye. I didn't even have a chance to goof around with the others. The drinking game can wait some other time, I'm sure they all have time!

"I'll call ya later!" I told her and we throw each other a nice, big goodbye hug and I left to my taxi. Limos are so out! Stupid butler! He messed up again!

I arrived back at campus, already changed in my PJs and my wig and sideburns are on. All I need to do is pretend to be busy internet surfing when Sasuke came back. After an hour passed, Suigetsu came into my room. Not Sasuke. And he asked the scariest question ever.

"Ken, -hiccup- I heard –hiccup- no, actually –hiccup- Sai told me that you're a –hiccup- girl!" he sing song still drunk, obviously, from his hiccups. "Is it true?" and he hiccupped.

"I think you're hallucinating. It must be the liquor." I explained in a matter-of-factly way.

"That would explain it," he paused and looked at the hard wood covered ground. "But the girl theory also explains how you're so small and –hiccup- so small and –hiccup- never show us without your shirt on –hiccup- and doesn't sleep with boxers on –hiccup- and go grandma on us,"

"Sasuke doesn't sleep in his boxers too!" I defended myself.... defensively.

"That is true. Maybe he is –hiccup- a girl too!" And he went in a fit of laughter imagining Sasuke as a girl.

"Anyways, go back to your dorm! You're drunk! Go get some sleep after a hot bath!" I shooed him away with my hands like a dead rat.

"Okie! Ken Ken!" He said and trailed off to his room. I know the last part was just a teasing but he had no idea how much that had scared me!

I went back to my screen and suddenly remembered to open my mail, wanting to know what Neji had sent. They were all offline messages from him asking me when I'll come back, about the Masquerade asking me to wear something that will match him, and last of all news about _me._ He sent me all about Ken, me. He'd been stalking me?! OMG! I should be more cautious in class starting today.

I wrote a reply back to him.

**RE: Ken's Progress Report #15**

**Thank you for keeping an eye for my brother. But I think he'd like a little more privacy! I'm not blaming you or anything! I'm very grateful you care this much about my brother! Sorry for the late reply.**

I'm sure Neji wouldn't mind me saying that! I mean who would like it if they're stalking on your family! I thought Neji would know better! He doesn't even talk to me much at school, yet he knows all my movements! That's... scary.

Then I heard the door knob turn so I quickly closed the window with my inbox open and pretend to be interested in a video I played from Youtube.

"Hey Ken," he said his voice a little sensitive. "Here." He placed my ticket I gave him to give it to me, Ken.

"What's this?"I pretended not to know.

"Your sister asked me to give this to you," he replied. He looked shy. "Hn."

"Okie. But what is it?"

"The photographer that took pictures for us for winning Lord and Lady of the night gave us. He wanted to publish the photos of us in his gallery so he invited us to that opening." He was shuffling his feet as he said all this.

"Ooh. You guys won!" I feigned happiness all over again. I stood up and threw him in a celebratory hug. He didn't do anything back. He just stood there, looking shy.

"Sasuke you look weird tonight!" I told him. "Did something happened that's causing you to act like this?" I asked, concerned. Genuine concern.

"It's really nothing." He shrugged me off and took off his velvet tux. He put on his PJs quickly as if he doesn't want me to see him. He wasn't like this the other days. Could Sai have told Sasuke as well?!

"Did Sai say something weird to you?" I knew I couldn't trust Sai!

"Huh?"

"Nevermind." I sighed, giving up.

**(Middle of the night)**

It was a stormy night. Thunder clapped all the time making me hard to sleep. I shifted in my bed, trying to block the thunder out of my ears. I curled up in a ball, my blanket fell down the bed but I was too scared to retrieve it.

A large, very loud thunder clapped and the next thing I found myself on Sasuke's bed. He turned to face me, his eyes grew large. "Ken." He whispered. "What are you doing on here?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know how I got here!" I was about to leave when another lightning struck and threw me into his chest for cover. He hugged me and stroked my hair.

"It's all right," he tried to comfort me.

It felt so right to be in his arms. I was oblivious from the bolt of lightning and the thunderous noises outside. His arms are my protection.

"You know..." then he stopped and heaved a heavy sigh. "Never mind."

And I didn't bother to hover when another appeared right before my head; it was a reflection from the window.

"Don't be scared..." he whispered and planted a soft kiss on my forehead. I was stunned for a few minutes... his lips haven't left my forehead even after I've gained my conscious.

I felt his warm breathing on my scalp even when there's a wig between his skin and my head.

His grip around me tightened and without hesitation I rested my eyes, forgetting I should go back to my bed even when there's still the storm stirring things up.

Without knowing anything, I woke up feeling the bright sunlight on my face. I opened my eyes, flickering them for a moment and I found myself on his bed. I turned my face to his bedside table and saw the clock read 9:15 AM. OMG! Could Sasuke already be at school? Leaving me behind? Ugh!

Then someone stepped out of the bathroom. And that someone was Sasuke. He was half naked; the other half was wrapped with a towel and around his neck hugged a smaller towel. I saw a slight blush crept up his face when he saw me staring at him.

"Hey, aren't we supposed to be at school by now?" I asked, blushing a light pink myself when he found me in his bed even though he knows I'm there.

"Last night's storm caused the school grounds to flood and the lightning struck down most of the trees in the garden and sidelines and we're having a technical problem with electricity at school. Currently the whole province is in a city wide blackout." He looked out the window scratching his head with the towel to soak the water out.

"So does that mean we have a holiday for like, a few weeks?" I smiled.

He nodded.

"Sasuke... where did you sleep last night?" I asked, my light pink blush reddened.

He spun back and stared at me confusedly. "On my bed." He stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the whole wide world.

"Then where did I sleep?"

"On my bed." He used the same tone.

"What?"

"You was scared by the lightning and jumped on my bed; don't you remember any of it anymore?"

"Oh..." I mouthed. "I thought it was a dream."

"Well, that felt like a dream," I heard him whisper. "Too good to be true..."

"What was that?" I asked. I want to know what he said!

"Nothing," he said and went to his closet to choose something casual to put on his bare chest.

"So... I missed breakfast?" I asked when my stomach suddenly started to communicate with me. The poor thing.

"No, the cafeteria is connected with the busiest garden so... the staff has hired people to dig through the forest to get to the cafeteria. We'll have to go fight at the mall for some... food when you're done. I made mashed potato," he added with a smile. I think he meant to say, "I'll make mashed potato."

His smile made me forget all about my stomach's growling and the storm meant nothing at all...

He waited me while I shower so we could eat together. I'm surprised he didn't eat since he woke up! It would've been hard on his tummy.

We ate together... I enjoyed his mashed potato even though they were too hard. I like them super boiled. "Hmm, it's good!" I lied but it was a half lie. Since I was soooo hungry anything I eat is good but my brain said it's not good.

"I bet if you're not hungry it would've been bad since you like your food soft." He said staring at me chow down restlessly.

"Point." I laughed, forgetting I have potato stuffed in my mouth.

After we finished our pleasant breakfast we went to the shopping mall, ran by generator. The whole mall was packed with customers. Especially the food aisle, the clothing aisle was deserted, totally, except for a few girls who put fashion over hunger.

On the way I twisted my ankle when "almost" tripping over and thick twig and stuck my other feet between a boulder and a small branch.

"How about I just sit here and you go do the shopping...?" I asked sheepishly.

"Are you sure?" He raised an eye brow at me and got a shopping trolley.

I nodded biting my lower lip.

"How about we go like this?" He said and hugged my waist, lifted me and dropped me on the shopping trolley.

"Sasuke!" I tried to get out of the trolley. "It's embarrassing!" I snapped when he pushed me down back in the trolley.

"I don't want to shop alone." It was a surprise those words were coming out from someone who enjoy being alone. Or at least that's what I heard.

After half an hour of food shopping I found myself enjoying the trolley ride. It was the most fun I had all week! "What do we want next?" He asked me, his voice full of spirit. It was rare for his voice to be this spirited.

"Hmm... we need soy sauce, flour... a lot of Korean Noodles!! Noodle cups... rice bags, soup cans, cheese is most important so grab a lot," and I went to my thinking position. "Fruit, lots of grape!"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait..." He interrupted abruptly. "Why are we buying what you want all the time?"

"You asked me what to buy," I shrugged innocently. "Besides, I'll be doing the cooking."

"You mean we'll be doing the cooking. Your cooking suck as much as I do!" He broke into a soft laughter.

We went shopping for another half an hour and the cost was divided in half. When we went back home Sasuke told me he heard some other people said the storm's going to hit again tonight.

"OMG! Sasuke! We forgot the most important thing ever!" I said staring at the hamster cage. The storm last night must have scared them to death!

"What is it?"

"What are we going to cook on?" I paused. "I mean, we can't just go get hot water outside the whole time and build up a fire and roast!"

"Shit. I forgot too! Don't worry... I'll order it right away." He said and went our dorm phone to make a phone call to the shopping mall but the phone lines were all busted. "I'll try calling with my cell." He said and he did. He went out so the connection would be better.

Then my sidekick vibrated... it was my mom. "Honey, I heard a storm came your way! Are you okay? Are you hurt? Do you want to come back? You must be frightened! I know you're afraid of the thunder..." I cut in abruptly.

"I'm fine, mom. Very fine..." I sounded annoyed.

"I'm glad," and she went on with her overprotective mom speech and never ending questions.

When she finally hung up Sasuke came back in. "It'll be send here in a couple of hours... and I got a phone call from my bro... the storm tonight is definite." He paused. "Do you want to connect the beds just in case?"

"Um... it's not necessary," I bit my lip in hesitation. I have to keep in mind of our different genders. I wonder if he found out I was a girl last night.

"."

"Maybe we should." I finally gave in. Sasuke's not that type. And I won't jump on his bed accidentally like last night and we'd have more space to sleep if I repeat that night.

"Hey guys!" Naruto barged in the room with a very stoic Neji hanging around him. Naruto probably forced him. "Wow! You guys sure shopped a lot! But not as much as us! Hehe!"

"So what's your point?" Sasuke asked coldly.

"We couldn't beat the line for the rice bags..." Neji replied.

"Oh. We only got 6 bags and 4 small bags... so you can have 2 big ones and 2 small ones and we'll see what you have." Sasuke said.

And we traded for 2 big bags and 2 small bags of rice for a lot of bread and a lot of noodle cups and instant noodle for spaghetti and lots of instant mashed potato and cheese. "That's fair enough." I smiled at Sasuke and Naruto... and Neji who were connecting the bed.

"Shit. We need a bigger fridge them our usual dorm fridges..." Sasuke said, glaring at the mini fridge attached to our bed side table.

"Phone the mall again. Hurry before it ran out!"

At night, we lived in candles before the school ran its generator. The oven and the fridge arrived. We stuffed the food that can't be left outside in the fridge, like cheese. Sasuke made the sauce for the spaghetti and I made the noodle.

"You know Ken... I wouldn't mind if we have to live together." He said.

"Well, we are living together." I said stating the obvious.

"I meant as a family..." He said, his tone getting a little more serious.

"What? You're going to adopt me?" I suppressed my laughter.

"No... What if I said I want you as my life partner," he said defiantly making me choke my spaghetti.

"WTF!" I screamed.

"I know it's strange but... I think you're the one for me... it must be God's punishment yet I see it as a gift." I feel like he's reciting a poem. I've never seen Sasuke this serious before.

"I'll take this as a joke..." I said teasingly.

"But I'm serious, dammit." He said and went out the door, slamming it behind.

Okay... that was weird. Then late at night he came back when the sky started to pour. "Let's get this straight," he said. "One kiss on the lips. If it feels weird to the both of us, no lies, then we'll go back to where we were before." He didn't even break into laughter or seem like he's suppressing his laughter.

"Wait, let me think about it-" it wouldn't be weird for me, since I know the truth. That I'm a girl and it's natural for a girl and a guy to fall in love. He pressed his lips against mine without letting me finish what I'm trying to say.

We finally broke apart when we were purple from the need of air. My face turned tomato red and his too. "Was it weird for you?" I wanted to know, I sounded eager and out of breath.

"Surprisingly, no," he said. Then the door opened and in came Shikamaru.

"Ehrm, am I disturbing something?" He asked. He eyed me a suspicious look.

"Nope, not at all," I assured him but Sasuke slightly pouted.

"Can we put some stuff in your fridge if it still has space? Our seems to be full," he said.

"Sure," I offered to go take the stuff for him. I wanted to get out of this place as soon as possible from all the tension.

(Third person view)

Then Sasuke went over to the hamster cage and saw Ken, the hamster with babies around him???!

"Hey Shikamaru! Is it possible for two gay hamsters to produce offspring?" He exclaimed, surprised.

"Um... what?" asked a very confused Shikamaru.

"Come check this out. These two are both males but Ken, we named the hamster after ourselves, gave birth!"

"Shikamaru, come! Hurry!" Zaku slammed opened the door and pulled Shikamaru away.

Sasuke didn't hear all of that; he was so fascinated that two male hamsters could give birth. He opened the lid of the section the hamster Ken was in and took off the roof of one of the hamster castle and carried the hamster Ken and scanned his belly. The little hole was on its belly, meaning it's a female!

Then Sai came back in. "Hey, Ken's a girl!"

"What? You knew?"

"I just found out..."

"Yeah... he's a girl. Her butler made a mistake and enrolled her in this school. The principals knew all this so they put her with you. 'Cause you're the only one left with an empty room that won't do anything funny when you find out she's a girl." Sai explained.

"What?"

_End of Chapter 19_

**I just posted my SasuTen Twilight pic! Here's the link if you wanna check it out! :D**

.com/art/Twilight-SasuTen-teaser-146595074

**~ Sayonnara  
Uchihas1010hyuuga**


	20. No more secrets

**UNDEFINED TRIANGLE  
**_Uchihas1010hyuuga_

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews! I loved them all so much! ^^ Yay! 200+ reviews! ^^**

**Dedication: Naruto/Mangafan: Lol! We should be soul sistahs! ^^ How'd you know I like Bleach?! ^^ You made my day too, it was cute/funny how you reviewed twice 'cause you forgot a slash! ^^ I'm much of a downer lately. :( And I also read TenTenxsomeone else 'cause I just can't get enough of her, same with you! Thanks for reviewing! As for putting up a smile for me, this chapter is for you! :D**

**And thanks to the rest of you who have reviewed and faved and alerted... I appreciated it! **

**People, I have created a NejiTen website, if you're free to check it out, here's the link! http_//nejiten-fc_webs_com (insert period instead of underscore)**

**I also created a NejiTen twilight fanart like the one I did with Sasuke's. It's my profile picture or if you want a larger view, visit my Deviant page. :D**

_Disclaimer: You know what'd happen if Naruto does belong to me! *tongue clicks*_

Chapter 20: No more secrets

"Who told you that?" Sasuke threatened, grabbing Sai by his neck and squashing him against a wall.

"I saw her changing," Sai replied expressionlessly. He had no idea how much his answer has maddened Sasuke.

"Repeat."

"I saw her changing," Sai stated obviously in a 'duh' way. He sighed in a 'tch' way. "I didn't see her nude if that is what's bothering you," I loosened my grip on his collar urging him to go on. "I just saw her peel off her wig and side burns."

"Do not spread this around! Do. Not. Tell. Any. One. Else. Ah. Bout. This. Ca-lee-ah?" I hissed and let go of his shirt which impacted him. "Now, leave." I ordered.

"Very well," Sai dusted his shirt and stretched it so it'd look neater and left.

Ken's TenTen? How come? Why? Could it be? Or is that freak lying? If Ken really is, then why still keep it a secret when I kissed him/her? It would've made things less tense if he/she just preach the truth.

"Sasuke, dude! I heard there's going to be a Reuse, reduce, and recycle green party from our school! It's for Spring!" Naruto rushed in. "So, signing up for mod?"

"Huh?"

"Well, it is kinda far off since we're not even into December yet and we're supposed to have a winter dance..." he scratched his head. "So... signing up for mod?"

"Don't bother me with those..."

"Okay," as Naruto was about to leave I pull him back.

"Wait." Then he stopped in his track. "Do you think it's possible for Ken to be a girl?" the words stuck in my throat.

"Hmm, could be. But why do that?" Her butler! Her butler! Sai did give a very reasonable explanation. Her butler screwed and this school is afterall, non-refundable and costs a lot due to the campus's luxurious dorms compare to other boarding schools.

"Why'd you think it's possible for him to be a girl?" I urged him further.

"Well, he is quite small in size. And he's not strong enough. He'd reason the coach during gym and soccer or basketball practice depending on their season if he put her on the shirtless team. Always shower secretively after gym or practice. Creepily neat. And never attends social events. But if he is a girl, then she sure can drink a lot!"

Naruto's reasons _are _reasonable!

"Oh and do you know what Juugo said when he accidentally lifted Ken by his waist?" Naruto laughed as he recalled some memory in his stuffed up brain. "It felt like a girl, 'cause it was so slender."

My mouth widened. So he really is a GIRL!

"And he sure blushes a lot!"

Blushes...

_- X – Flashback – X –_

It was time for us to shut the lights and hit the bed. So I stripped off my shirt and pants, leaving me bare in my boxers.

"Aah!" He screamed when she spun around and saw me in my midnight blue silk boxers. "Why are you naked?!" He covered her eyes.

"Hey Ken, how many packs do you have?" I inquired, a spark of interest lit upon my face. "I have 6 hard ones! Beat that!"

"Um, let's not bother ourselves with... packs shall we?" He said, sheepishly. And never spun back to look at me in the eye.

_- X – End of Flashback – X –_

It took long before she was used to me stripping down and sleeping in my boxers. So the next day she bought me cotton shirts and pj pants. I thought it was just bribing gifts so I would treat her nicely.

Then the door opened and TenTen came in and stored the things Shikamaru wants to be kept in the fridge. "So Sasuke, what do you want for dinner? Oh, hey Naruto."

"HEY! CAN I JOIN TOO?! I MEAN, I DON'T KNOW IF NEJI CAN COOK! He's SOOOOO SPOILED AT HOME! HEHE!" Naruto pleaded giving his best foxy smile.

"No," Sasuke answered and pushed the fox boy out of his room. "I want spagatti,"

"Okey, cheese or beef? Let's just have cheese?"

"Hn." Can she really be a girl? If she is, what should I do?! Get mad at her? Or ask her out? And keep her secret safe. That's one difficult task.

"I'll make the sauce." I told her. She looked uncomfortable with me watching her every move so I had to be busy to ease her mind.

After a few minutes our dinner was served. It looked... messy. "You sure are no neat cook."

"It doesn't have to be pretty," she retorted sardonically.

Sasuke poked the noodle with his fork and twirl it around and drops it in his mouth. His face turned sour for a split second then smiled after a loud gulp.

TenTen just took a drop of cheese sauce on her finger and sucked it. Her eyes sparkled. "Hmm! This is delicious Sasuke!"

"Yeah, your noodles too. Very nice." He tried not to sound sarcastic and did his best to put up an impressed impression.

"Really?" She tried it herself and her face rippled. "Seriously, Sasuke? You have bad taste. We must take you to the doctor and test your taste buds." She mocked.

"But you made it..." I paused. "And I like _everything_ about you."

"Sas...ke," she whispered-smiled.

This time she was the one who kissed me. On the lips. "I have a huh-yuge secret, and I'll tell you later. Don't get mad if I didn't tell you sooner. I have my own reasons." She coaxed after a quick lip-kiss.

This time I'm sure Sai's confession is true. Ken really is a girl! No guy would kiss a guy like that after all those motions of uncomfortable gestures.

"I know." I told her. "That you're a girl,"

Her eyes widened. "How? When did you? Why didn't you tell me? But then..." I hushed her by another peck on the lips.

"It doesn't matter, I'll keep your secret for you. No one shall know,"

"Sai does..."

"And someone else does too..." she stared straight through his eyes. "What?"

He laughed. "No it's just that it's only been the first quarter and your secret's already been out,"

"Because you guys were prying and stalking me," she teased.

"So then, we can go out as a date to the art gallery?"

She nodded. "And you have to be my date for the winter ball," please nod. Please!

Then night falls and Shikamaru came to our room. Why?

"Hey, Chouji's trashed my room; can I crash in here for tonight?" He asked then looked at our connected beds. "What the... are you two going to sleep together?" He eyed TenTen very suspiciously as if she's a tramp and is plotting something bad.

"Cut it out, sha-he's scared of thunder," I defended in TenTen's honour.

"It better be that reason," Shikamaru then stormed out slamming the door in our faces after he said, "I'd rather go crash in with noisy Naruto and cold shoulders Neji instead of love-" I never get to know the last part.

Tonight there was no more of those... pleasant thunderstorms. Ugh. A few days later and the school were back to normal, but the province that got struck by lightning is still a disaster.

(Breakfast at the cafeteria)

"Shikamaru knows," whispered Sai. What? And he never told me? No wonder he was acting weird about our beds. HE KNOWS!

"You better shut up about it too!" I barked back in his face.

"Just updating you. You are now up to speed." He went back to his seat.

"So are you like, a thing now?" I teased TenTen's ears tickling it with my breath.

She giggled. "Hey, leave my ears alone."

I was about to kiss her neck but she immediately stopped me. "Not in public, you're giving me out." Her tone changed drastically. From joking to dramatic.

_End of Chapter 20_

**That was all I could think of last night. =( I know not much. But if you want anything else to happen, just click the magic button and tell me! I'll be waiting for them! 'Cause I'm on a serious case of writer's block. The plot is almost gone now. Except if Sakura is going to be the official mean girl here. **

**-x-**

**I just recently (last night) created a NejiTen fansite! Please join or check it out! If you want me to add anything to it, just let me know! **

**.com**

**-x-**

**NejiTenplz is a cool group on deviantart where you can practice your writing! .**

**~Yours  
Uchihas1010hyuuga**


	21. Familiarity

**UNDEFINED TRIANGLE**

**A/N: Ha! I came back after my disappearance! All of you must've thought I'm dead! Hehe. Well... I haven't come online in one and a half month now! Well... at night though. xD I only use the internet now for facebook games, checking mails, and downloading stuff. I was too busy with school stuff and watching TV. **

_Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and its character! And ChibiNinjaPanda owns Kazuki! His true identity will be revealed later! _

**Chapter 20: Familiarity**

TenTen quickly stuffed the remaining pieces of her breakfast in her mouth, wanting to drop the conversation. Then suddenly her sidekick buzzed. A new message was in her inbox from an email address she didn't recognize.

**Big surprise for you in... 10 minutes... starting... NOW! ;P _K **

The sender must have typed a wrong email address so she quickly shrugged it off and ran off to class. Even though the same people are going to show up in her homeroom.

She treaded her way to homeroom and on her way she bumped into a really dark guy – she quickly scanned. Something about him is feels awkwardly familiar to her. "Sorry," she said and saw the guy smirk and left saying, "no prob." And the voice was very familiar as well.

She was sure it was the first time seeing that dark dude around school. '_Maybe a new transfer student.'_ She thought and shrugged the thoughts off too.

But that guy came back. "Do you by any chance know how to get to Room 201? I'm new." He spoke. His voice doesn't fit his appearance at all. TenTen had to ponder if he was talking or if someone else did.

"Uh sure, I'm going there myself." She replied politely and led the way.

"The name's Kazuki,"

"Ten-" She shook her head again. That always happen when she had to introduce herself. "I mean Ken."

"Cool, we have the same initials!" He _gushed._

Then Sasuke appeared in front of the door. '_How did he get there so fast?'_

When he saw her his face lightens... but when he saw _him_ stalking behind her, he frowned. Sign of jealousy!

"Hey," he said to TenTen.

"Heyy," She froze in between, caught in Sasuke's glare at Kazuki. "Um, this is Kazuki, a new student?" She asked for backup in case she was wrong. "Kazuki, Sasuke."

"Hi!" He took out his hand.

TenTen widened her eyes at Sasuke, sending him a be-polite message. He groaned inwardly and took the hand but instead the new guy improvised it into a handshake. He sighed.

"Ten-" The guy sounded feminine a second ago. "Ken, where 'cha sitting?"

Sasuke went in the room first and took out a chair beside him. "Here." He said bitterly.

"Oh cool! Then I'll take the seat beside it!" He almost sounded sing-songy, despite his appearance.

Then the morning bell rang, indicating attendace is going to be checked. Their homeroom teacher came up and did attendance then announced to the class that a new student has joined.

Kazuki was summoned to the front of the class to give a brief introduction. "Hi! I'm Kazuki Minami!"

"Minami?!" TenTen blurted automatically.

"What? You know him?" Kiba whisper-asked her from behind.

"No... Well, yeah, but... sorta, you can say that... Argh!"

"You okay?" Sasuke asked, his hand on hers for a warming touch.

She nodded with smile and quickly shifted her hand away from his. What would the others think?!

Kazuki was randomly listing a bunch of things he enjoyed to do and like and dislike never endingly. The teacher was tapping his foot, impatient. He kept staring at his watch and back at Kazuki with a glare. He is so not going into the teacher's good list.

"Mr. Minami, you did a great job, thank you... Welcome to Konoha Boys Boarding school!" He said, feigning enthusiasm. "Now go back to your seat." He whisper-threatened him.

Without a word Kazuki retreated to his seat.

When homeroom was over, Sasuke was GLAD! Now that guy would be in another class. But nooooo, his entire schedule was an exact replica of TenTen's! And Sasuke sat grumpily all day hating the dude. That new student is not going into Sasuke's good list either!

After school, as TenTen and Sasuke was going to the soccer field for their training, Sasuke thought he caught a glimpse of his brother. But then he shrugged the thought off. Why would Itachi be here? There's no one he'd care about seeing here at all.

He left the house right after graduating high school because their parents won't let Itachi go to an art school. They wanted him to take over their family business. But he left them to pursue his dreams. To be an artist!

He looked down at TenTen. His arm was around her but it didn't make it look like they're gay or anything. It just looked like a buddy hug and she seemed content with it. Even he didn't care what other might think about them, why did she care?

Ever since Sasuke found out TenTen's a girl, he's been panicking covering up for her at soccer practices. When the teams are split up into the shirt and shirtless groups, he would count ahead to see if she's going to be in the shirtless and if she is, he'd go in beside her so she'd stay with her shirt on. He also made her goal keeper if she's in his team so it'd save her from all the running. And when they return to their dorm, he'd let her shower first. He does all these small little things for her that makes TenTen love Sasuke more!

Then suddenly TenTen's sidekick buzzed again. "Sorry, I gotta take this." She said after taking a quick glance at the caller ID.

"Okay, meet ya at practice then!" With that Sasuke ran off after giving a wave at his _girl_friend.

"Hey, Sakura..." She trailed off, thinking back at what has happened to their friendship.

"TenTen, when are you coming back?" She heard Hinata sobbed.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me! I thought we were girlfriends till the end!" Temari bellowed. "You told her instead! Can't believe it! We met before you met her!"

This is the part she hates the most. Both Sakura and Temari always think the longer they've known each other, they should come before any other friends that were made after them. And Ino was next to last to enter their clique. Hinata being last.

"Girls, I'm sorry... blame the butler," she said trying to hide her frustration. "I promise we will have a great October break in 2 days."

"Is that all you have to make it up for us?" Sakura said in a somewhat sinister voice. It might sound like a joking voice to the other 2 girls but to her, it's dead real.

"I'm still thinking,"

"How about you owe each of us a request each?" Sakura dared.

She gulped inaudibly.

"Nice going Sakura," Temari said and high fived each other.

"We gotta go TenTen, see ya some other time! Like at October break! Ta ta! Mwah!" She heard them make a kissy voice over the phone and hung up. 2 more days and October break's going to come. And she'll have to give all her time to them...

The day ended quickly. It was midnight and her sidekick buzzed again. She has a new mail in her inbox, again from that same unknown sender.

**Hope you didn't mind the intrusion, Cousin _K**

Cousin? Intrusion? K? What is going on?

She traced back her family tree to both of her father and mother sides. She found 2 with Ks! Katana and Katsuri. One from her mother side and the other from her father side. But which one could it be? Can't be Katsuri, she's already married and far, far, far away from where is now. But can it be Katana too? She was attending Konoha academy which locates on the other end of Konoha.

The next day was a lovely Saturday morning. And after Sunday is the official day that marks the beginning of October break. In the cafeteria, TenTen invited Kazuki to sit with her and the others. "So you're with Juugo?" Suigetsu asked.

Kazuki nodded with a fork poked in his mouth. "What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, just amazed that he decided to share a room with someone... finally!" Zaku said in a finally-free way.

Kazuki _giggled_. And the entire table gawked at him.

"Sorry." He said and sunk in his chair. He is actually kinda cute for a guy... no too cute in personality to look like _that. _He has an emo hair cut which covers up his left crimson eyes straight down as the rest of his hair.

"So where are you guys going for October break?" Naruto started.

"Scuba diving and hitting Jamaica!" Suigetsu said anxiously.

"Never would've guessed." Kiba said sarcastically.

"I'm going back to China," TenTen said, then looked at Sasuke expecting him to tell the group what he'd do. Because he kept it a secret from her too. Then she remembered she promised her gal pals she'd be with them for October break... she totally forgot about her flight to China!

The rest of the table had already bragged their glamorous plans for the break except Sasuke and Kazuki. "What about you two?"

"Not sure yet..." Kazuki smiled... the kind of smile that makes you wonder what they're thinking.

"You guys can find out after the break ends!" Sasuke said and stood up, preparing to leave the school for the short break.

Later that day TenTen went to the Haruno estate.

"TenTen!!!" Temari squealed in joy as Hinata threw herself toTenTen for a big teddy bear hug.

"Need to breath!" TenTen yelled just in case she did get choked by the tight embraces the 2 girls are now giving her.

"What's all the loud noises?" Sakura ask, walking down royalty style down her marble stair case. "Oh, Tennie!" She gave TenTen a petite hug and 2 fake kisses on both cheeks.

TenTen didn't see Ino around and didn't dare ask as they were mad at her for telling Ino and not them.

"How can you stand around boys that long? In the same room! How'd you bath so insecurely? Does Sasuke sleep naked? Is the room messy?" Temari inquired.

"They're not that bad." TenTen tried defending.

"Puh-lease." Sakura held up her palm in a talk-to-the-hand style.

"Let's punish you with a makeover! Muahahaha!" Hinata feigned devilish.

She couldn't whine now. So she just pouted.

Then at midnight, just as they were watching Gossip Girl...

"Guys, I can't stay all October break with you guys." She blurted.

Hinata stared at her with sad eyes. "Is it because of the makeover? We won't ever do it again! I promise!"

"Why? Do you hate us now?" Temari also asked, concerned and shocked.

Sakura's face didn't reveal any emotions at all, she just sat there smirking at the plasma screen TV.

"No, nothing like that, I forgot to mention about my non-refundable ticket back to China. My mom wanted to see me after the storm... you know?"

"Oh, okay, we totally understand." Hinata assured and glanced at Temari and she gave the same assuring smile. "Right Sakura?"

"Yeah, whatever." She sounded bored.

5 days later she was sitting numbly in her room in Shanghai after her 3 days trip around Macau. She's been stuffing herself with Chinese food all day long and now she felt sick. Then a knock came over the door.

"Miss, there's a visitor for you downstairs." The maid told her in Mandarin. Then left after seeing TenTen walk to the door.

"Who could be visiting me now?" She groaned and dragged herself to the living room and saw... a guy in a black hoodie shading his face. TenTen wondered who it could me. Her mother was laughing hysterically as the visitor talked. He sounds familiar... and she suddenly got that awkward familiarity as she close up near him.

**~ TTFN**

**Uchihas1010hyuuga**

**Sorry for the shortness... I was so busy with homeworks... now the big stuff are done. Hehe, just the portfolio things left for this Saturday. Yikes! Gotta go back in working on that now! Tata! **


	22. Fate's meddling for the Uchihas

**UNDEFINED TRIANGLE  
**_Sasuke U. & TenTen_

**A/N: I'm back! Sorry for the long disappearance, again. XD I'm back for good this time... or so I think . I was motivated to write this again because I received quite a few PMs requesting to update this fanfic. Hehe. I've already planned out where this is going to go and I might make a sequel of this fanfic if there are enough votes on my poll. **

**So please visit my profile to vote if you want me to write a sequel of this fanfic once I'm done writing this.**

**Thanks so much for the support! Love you guys xo much desu! XD**

_Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto... And ChibiNinjaPanda owns kazuki! ^^_

**Chapter 21: Fate's meddling for the Uchihas**

_~Last time~_

_"Miss, there's a visitor for you downstairs." The maid told her in Mandarin. Then left after seeing TenTen walk to the door._

_"Who could be visiting me now?" She groaned and dragged herself to the living room and saw... a guy in a black hoodie shading his face. TenTen wondered who it could me. Her mother was laughing hysterically as the visitor talked. He sounds familiar... and she suddenly got that awkward familiarity as she close up near him._

"Oh my god," a very surprised TenTen murmured. "Kazuki what are you doing at my house?"

"Daughter, tell me you recognize your own cousin!" TenTen's mother chastised.

"Huh?" TenTen stumbled upon her mother's words. "What are you talking about mother?"

"Tsk tsk tsk, silly girl, this is Tana!"

"Tana? As in Katana Minami? Your sister's daughter?"

"Hey Ten!" Kazuki greeted in a girl voice.

TenTen screamed. "WTF! You were pretending to be a guy all along? What do you think you're doing?"

"Exactly what you're doing?" Katana retorted only in a teasing way.

"Aaaah," TenTen's voice trailed knowingly, "that's why you were sending me all those weird messages."

"Exactly."

"Stop it."

"Stop what?" Katana played dumb.

"You know what."

"No, I don't know."

"Argh."

Katana graced a smile. "Oh and is it okay if I bring a guest? He's arriving in an hour... I hope you don't mind. If you do, I can quickly go book a roo..."

"Of course I don't mind."

Katana's smile grew ever so big.

"Who is this guest? Why is it a he?" TenTen asked, a little mad that her cousin came to her school as a guy.

"Because that he is my boyfriend, and you'll love him too!" She gushed.

"I'll pass," TenTen sulked and stomped back up the stairs in back in her room.

**Hey TenTen, guess what? I'm in Shanghai now, can I see you? _Sasuke**

A message from Sasuke immediately lifted her moods. She was going to be able to escape the house, away from her cousin and her boyfriend, and her mom!

**Never been happier! ^^ _TenTen**

After replying, she quickly went to pick an outfit and checked the new text Sasuke sent her about their meeting place.

After changing, she walked down the stairs and in the living room sat Katana, dressed like a girl talking with her mother. She rolled her eyes and attempt to walk out of the house without getting noticed.

"TenTen, where are you going?" her mother asked.

"Yeah, I was hoping you could meet my boyfriend," Katana frowned.

"Well, I'm out to meet my own."

"Oh, you got a boyfriend now? Who is it?" Her mother inquired.

"I'll bring him home if he wants and then you can meet him." TenTen checked her watch. "Oh no, I'm going to be late," she lied. "Bye!"

...

"TenTen! Over here!" Sasuke called. He was sitting in an outdoor Chinese restaurant.

"Omg, I thought you were going to hang out with the guys over the break!"

"Well, I never told you did I?"

"Why not? We could've come together!" TenTen gushed.

"That's why it's a secret and a surprise! I stopped by in Europe and got you a present." He handed her a cream colour teddy bear.

"Aww, so cute! But you know, you don't really need to go all the way to Europe to get me a teddy bear." She teased.

"Yeah, hug it." TenTen stared at him as if he's insane and hugged the bear like a robot would.

"Something's in it?"

Sasuke nodded. "Open it."

"Open what?"

"The bear!" Sasuke chuckled softly.

TenTen searched for a zip or anything that would tear the bear apart and finally found a string with a heart attached. She laughed for a while and opened it and found a box buried inside. She pulled the string first and opened the lid to find a jewellery box looking music box.

"Press on the heart." Sasuke instructed and when she did 2 figures that resembles Sasuke and herself came up sitting in a restaurant and beautiful melodic tones played. The situation in the box quite similar to what they're doing now.

"Oh, Sasuke, this is so beautiful, I love this so much." She said as she caressed the gems encrusted on the box.

"I know, so let's spend the rest of the break together,"

"Duh," TenTen teased. "Hey, so do you want to stay over at my house for the break?"

"I was hoping for you to ask that!" He laughed and she joined him.

"Great!" Now she won't be stuck looking at Katana and her boyfriend during the break.

After spending another hour fooling around with Sasuke, they went back to her house.

~Ding Dong~

"Oh that must be TenTen and her boyfriend!" TenTen's mother gushed gracefully as the maid pressed the button for the gate to open.

"Yay!" Katana clapped like a little girl would. "I can't wait for TenTen and Sasuke to meet you." She said and kissed Itachi on his cheeks.

TenTen and Sasuke entered the house laughing and all cuddled up only to find Katana and Itachi greeting them. Sasuke froze and turn all rigid.

"Itachi," he glared.

"What you know him?"

"A pleasure to meet you, TenTen, I'm Itachi Uchiha," Katana's boyfriend introduced himself. And TenTen stood in between Sasuke and Itachi staring back and forth.

_End of Chapter 21_

**TBC**

**~Uchihas1010hyuuga**

**I hope this isn't too short. :D Hope you like it! The next chapter will come very soon. **


	23. Brother to brother

**UNDEFINED TRIANGLE  
**_Uchihas1010hyuuga_

**A/N: Here's the next update! ^^ I'll try to update this monthly and the chapters as long as I can =] I wrote this chapter little by little everything! This is my second quarter as a freshman in high school! Eek, it's hard! I want to keep my grades up and catch up with all of my friends, hehe. So it'll take some time to write Fanfics all the time.**

**Chapter 23: Brother to Brother**

_~Last time~_

_~Ding Dong~_

"_Oh that must be TenTen and her boyfriend!" TenTen's mother gushed gracefully as the maid pressed the button for the gate to open._

"_Yay!" Katana clapped like a little girl would. "I can't wait for TenTen and Sasuke to meet you." She said and kissed Itachi on his cheeks. _

_TenTen and Sasuke entered the house laughing and all cuddled up only to find Katana and Itachi greeting them. Sasuke froze and turn all rigid._

"_Itachi," he glared. _

"_What you know him?"_

"_A pleasure to meet you, TenTen, I'm Itachi Uchiha," Katana's boyfriend introduced himself. And TenTen stood in between Sasuke and Itachi staring back and forth. _

_~End~_

"TenTen, I forgot, I already booked a room at The Palace," Sasuke stated coldly without even lifting his glare off of Itachi.

"Sasuke, I thought you…" TenTen was quickly shushed when Itachi started to speak.

"It's been a while, little brother," Itachi greeted ominously.

"What's going on here?" TenTen asked, still confused and begged for answers through her eyes to Katana who did nothing but stared back at her and the two brothers back and forth.

"I uh, gotta go," Sasuke finally brought himself to say without any evil intent in his voice. "Catch ya later, Tens," he gently pushed back TenTen's hair as he has his final glance back at Itachi then left.

"Sasuke!" TenTen chased after Sasuke out the door. "Sasuke! Wait up!" She cried and finally meant to catch up with him while he attempted to get in the driver's seat. TenTen caught his hand and pulled him to face her. "What's wrong? Tell me,"

Sasuke dragged TenTen around the car and seated her in the passenger's seat and without saying a word, he slide in the driver's seat and started the engine.

TenTen stared at Sasuke with worried eyes. She's never seen Sasuke this angry before. After 10 minutes ride on the busy streets of Shanghai, Sasuke killed the engine when he reached to a secluded area.

TenTen looked at him with longing eyes. She wanted to know everything about his past, or everything about the man she loves.

"Father had… a lot of expectations from Itachi," Sasuke slowly started. "Itachi was able to easily fulfill Father's expectations… but when Senior Year started, he began to rebel. He wanted to go to an art school instead of taking over our family business. He hid the fact that he took art instead of business class the years before. So he left home and never said a word again. When he was gone, I was his target… for everything- His anger, determination… everything he had on Itachi went to me…" he trailed off. "It was very hard. Mother cried almost every night after that. She turn pale, weak… we had to send her to hospital even. She was so worry about him."

"That must be a really hard time for you… but Sasuke, look," she reached for his hand and stared straight into his eyes with caring eyes. He avoided her look after a glimpse moment. "You can't hate him forever… he's your brother!"

He didn't say anything. There was something else. TenTen sensed it but hoped he would tell her without her asking. But she asked anyways, "Is there something else?"

"No." He answered faintly.

"Come on, we should go back." TenTen said. Sasuke didn't reply but started the engine and drove back to her house.

He stopped in front of her house's gates and was about to take her seat belt off for her but found her fast asleep. Sasuke stared at her for a good few minutes and brushed her hair off her face. He turned the heater on the car and opened a soft music and waited for her to wake up.

After 2 hours passed, TenTen slowly started to wake up. "Oh my god, how long has it been? You should've waked me up! Did I keep you that long?" She exclaimed drowsily.

"Look at yourself, you should've slept longer!" Sasuke rubbed her lower lips to tease her.

TenTen playfully glared at her.

"You should go and get some sleep on a nice comfy bed now," he replied and undid her seatbelt. She kissed him on the cheek while he did that and went out of the car. "You really don't want to crash in my house tonight?"

"Yeah… I don't really want to be in the same house with him,"

"Okay, bye," She shut the door and waved at him as he did and drove off.

TenTen entered her house, only to be greeted by her cousin and the man who kicked Sasuke out of her house. "What's wrong? He doesn't want to come back?" Katana asked anxiously.

She just looked at Itachi pointedly and hurtles up the stairs.

Katana just shrugged at Itachi confusingly. Apparently, she doesn't understand Sasuke's anger that much.

~The next day~

"Honey, that was very nice of your boyfriend to leave so abruptly without even greeting the owner of the house," her mother scolded. "Is he always like that?"

"Uhm, no… he's very nice. He just wasn't feeling very well last night." She pursed her lips and stared at her toes.

"So he's not staying with us for the break?" Her mother asked disappointedly. "Even Kat's boyfriend did. What's wrong with yours? He should be happy his brother is dating his girlfriend's cousin. You guys can go out in double dates!"

"Thing aren't that easy and simple as you think they are, mom," TenTen replied back to her mom with a harsh tone.

Before her mom could say anything back, Katana interrupted. "Ooh, a double date? Sounds fun, when do we do it?" She asked excitedly, ignoring the atmosphere around.

"In the next 10 million years," retorted TenTen.

"TenTen!" her mom scolded.

"I'm sorry Mom," She turned away and started to leave. "I got to go,"

"Where? You haven't even had your breakfast yet!" Her mother shouted over her shoulders. She turned back to Katana and said, "That boyfriend of hers is a very bad influence on my daughter,"

"Sasuke is not that bad," Katana assured, even though she didn't know much about him either.

~With TenTen~

She stomped into her rooms and grab a coat and head out of her house.

"Where are you going looking like that?" Itachi asked from the living room couch, but she just rolled her eyes and left, slamming the door behind.

"What was that?" TenTen's mom came running after hearing the slam.

"That was your daughter," Itachi tried to be funny but it didn't even lift a smile.

"Sasuke, come pick me up, I'm kicked out of my own house with an empty stomach," she pleaded over the phone.

"Where are you?" He asked, worried.

"In front of the gate,"

"Be right there." He said and within a flash of an eye he was there.

"Oh my god," he exclaimed teasingly. "You're still in your pajamas!"

"That is why I have a coat on," she said as if stating the obvious.

"Haha, get in, I haven't have my breakfast yet too."

"Yay," She cheered and got in the car.

~With Itachi and Katana~

"Why is Sasuke so mad at you? You just left to achieve your dreams. What is so wrong about that?" Katana wanted to know.

"It's not that simple. He was pressured about inheriting the company. Father wanted an Ivy League school to accessorize Sasuke… and most important of all… my engagement went down to him."

"What?" Katana exclaimed.

_End of Chapter 23_


	24. Nothing happening

**UNDEFINED TRIANGLE  
**_Uchihas1010hyuuga_

**A/N: I'm going to end this fanfic next chapter, I'm not sure yet… and I'll try to post the sequel to this story sometime around April of 2011? XD I'm writing a One Piece OC Story, that's why, hehe. I also want to improve my writing. (I want my old writing style back! TT^TT)**

Chapter 24: Not happening

_**Last time**_

_~With Itachi and Katana~_

"_Why is Sasuke so mad at you? You just left to achieve your dreams. What is so wrong about that?" Katana wanted to know._

"_It's not that simple. He was pressured about inheriting the company. Father wanted an Ivy League school to accessorize Sasuke… and most important of all… my engagement went down to him."_

"_What?" Katana exclaimed. _

**End**

"Oh my god, you have to tell her! How long can you even keep this secret? Until college? She'll have to know one day! I mean, what's the point of their relationship if he can't marry her one day? I mean, it's like wasting time! Don't tell me…" Katana panicked and started talking without pausing for even an air break.

Itachi placed a gentle finger upon her lips to calm her a bit. "Shhh, it won't happen until after college. Father already agreed, at least what I was told from someone, that he won't marry her until he finished college and start working in the company."

"Yeah, but can't they just annul the engagement?"

"That was already done 2 years ago. It was made public,"

"Where does the girl even live? Don't tell me she goes to the same school as us, and how come I never heard of the engagement?"

"The engagement was celebrated in the States where the fiancée attends school, so don't worry and relax," Itachi coaxed his girlfriend.

"Easy for you to say," Katana whispered-pouted, sticking up for her cousin.

~With Sasuke and TenTen~

They headed back to Sasuke's hotel to eat breakfast there. Sasuke hid the fact that he already ate just because he wanted to eat again, with TenTen.

"What happened? You don't have to hate Itachi because of me…" Sasuke reasoned, though he was glad she was on his side all along.

"I know, I was just mad because he was the reason why you didn't want to stay in my house for the break," TenTen pouted and blew hair out of her lips in frustration.

Sasuke just replied with a smirk. He was still feeling bad because he hid the ugly truth from TenTen about his engagement. He'll have 1 and a half year with TenTen finishing high school and a few more years away in college. Things will just have to solve itself afterwards. He knows it'll work out.

In the middle of chewing her food, TenTen quickly swallowed it and said, "Okay, so I will make an effort in treating Itachi nicely. Are you happy now?" She asked, meaning what she said. She wants to get to know her cousin's boyfriend at least.

A grin graced upon Sasuke's lips. He doesn't hate Itachi entirely, though. He was just mad at him for leaving the family and leaving all his duties on his shoulders.

The break was over within the flash of an eye. TenTen did make attempts to get to know Itachi better and Katana was glad she had a change of heart. She also got to spend more time with Sasuke since her mother started to see positively about Sasuke when her daughter started behaving.

Now, TenTen will have to go back to school and face drama all over again. Her friends are still giving her a bit of the cold shoulder for not telling them about the whole guy thing.

The first day she returned back to school, everyone seems tired. They were all missing the break, apparently. Suigetsu still hallucinates about the beach during classes. As do the others about the break.

**Some secrets can't be kept forever**

TenTen received a text message from a familiar caller. She sighed, hoping to gain forgiveness from that person already.

**And I'm the worst keeper of them all**

Another came in. Frustrated, the brunette turned off her phone and started to stare out the window. Thank god, her phone's message tone was on vibration, or else Yamato's going to take it for disturbing the class. What's really bothering her is Sasuke's family issues, she hates the fact that Sasuke's still keeping secrets from her. She took a peak across the other side of the room where Sasuke resides. He sat there with his nonchalant but proud look.

…

A week passed and the Snow Flake ball is rushing in. TenTen and Katana are still in a cold war. TenTen refused to speak to her and Katana doesn't have the chance to talk to TenTen yet. Days passed and their relationship was set in stone. TenTen is still getting tons of messages from a certain someone which is one of the main reason she's being grouchy to everyone.

"Ken, you're not like you these days," Naruto pointed out at lunch and all eyes rose and gave her full attention.

TenTen looked around, confused. "What are you talking? It's still me, don't worry," She replied coldly and quickly went back in finishing her lunch.

"See! You think it's not important and speaks as if you're annoyed!"

**Tick Tock**

Another message came in. TenTen growled and Naruto flinched thinking it was meant for him as well.

"And those weird text messages, who's sending them anyways?" Shikamaru asked in his usual bored tone.

"It's really nothing," TenTen said in a soft voice, still focused in finishing her lunch.

"Even the new guy Kazuki is staying away, what happened?" Zaku chimed in.

"Can you guys just drop the matter already? I'm not really in the mood," finally she stood up and walked away. Sasuke gave them all a deadly glare for that and warned them not to do it again.

Sai smiled knowingly.

…

TenTen stomped off to the gym to shoot some balls to cool her steam. On her way, she bumped into Katana.

"Hey!" Katana said, sounding as if nothing happened during the break. "You know, we haven't spoken ever since… we came back, you know."

"Yeah, I know," Katana's widened when TenTen replied.

"So what's up?"

**The Snow Flake's Ball is coming close**

"Aaargh!" She burst up.

Katana flinched, thinking TenTen was frustrated with her playing coy. "What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" She stuttered.

"No, it's just these texts I'm getting…" she sighed. "Nevermind."

"So that's what making you so angry these days," Katana's face soften as she finally understood. "I thought you were made at me."

"I was,"

Ignoring what TenTen just said, she continued, "But now I know that you're not! I'm rejoiced!" And she jumped on TenTen and gave her a big hug.

"Okay, that's enough; you're not as light as you think!" TenTen mumbled under Katana's weight.

"Hehehe," Kat giggled nervously. "So! Tell me all about those texts, I'll try to help out!"

TenTen smiled gratefully and started to share everything.

**End of Chapter 25**

**A/N: Sorry for another short chapter… I wrote half of this 2 months ago XD I had finals in between so… hehe ^w^ Oh well, hope you still enjoy! After the next chapter, the rest will be in the sequel. **

**~L.O.V.E  
uchihas1010hyuuga**


	25. Trailer

_A/N: Okies! I'm not continuing UNDEFINED TRIANGLE anymore :3 But I'm starting a new fanfic similar to that and here's a trailer for it, lemme know if you like it or not to continue, because I'm uploading chapter 1 mins after I upload this X3 If you liked UNDEFINED TRIANGLE, I think you'll enjoy this one too. :3_

**High School Love & Rivals**

_Trailer_

"TenTen, I know that name…" Ino whispered to herself while playfully twirling her platinum blonde hair.

…

"You." Neji paused, taking a second look at the brunette buns in front of him. "You're that girl from the mall."

"Wow! It's a small world!" TenTen beamed back.

Ino noticed a chemistry between the two of them and bit her lower lips in anger.

…

"If you want to be with us, then there's something you need to do." Ino told TenTen in a challenging tone.

"Shoot, I'll do anything."

"Break Hyuuga Neji's heart."

TenTen stood flabbergasted.

…

"Wow, Uchiha, thanks, I learned a lesson or two about footwork." TenTen smiled at the cold prodigy.

"Now the world is rid of one awful soccer player." He teased back, surprisingly.

…

"What? Why did you do that for me? I told you I didn't do that!" TenTen said, freaking out.

"Because I love you," Sasuke confessed looking deeply into her eyes.

"That's the most romantic thing anyone's ever done for me, but it's not me. Someone else did it."

…

"Sakura-chan, can you be my girlfriend?" Naruto looked up with his sparkling, bright, blue, sapphire eyes.

"I'm sorry Naruto, there's only one person that I've always loved and always will."

…

"Sasuke-kun! Are you okay?" Sakura rushed, worried but before she could get to him a car tire squealed and Sasuke was hit.

"Oh my god!" Sakura gasped.

…

"Naruto-kun, I-I-I didn't mean to be eavesdropping…" Hinata came out from behind the curtains. "But…"

…

"I thought I was smart until I found out today that I was the most stupid person I've ever known," Shikamaru said. "I was stupid for loving a girl who doesn't even have the least bit mutual interest!" He left.

…

"There's a reason that people hate you and you'll never know that reason if you're still acting like this, Ino. Throw your pride away." Said Temari in a triumphant whisper.

…

"It doesn't matter what have happened, you know you still have me." Sai told Ino who was having a nervous breakdown.

…

"Hinata! How long can you put this up? Just drop all your feelings for that undeserving bastard!" Kiba barked.

…

"Yes, I live alone. Do you have a problem with that?" TenTen angrily asked Neji in an annoyed tone.

"No, I'm worrying for you, are you blind?" He pulled her towards him rapidly and crashed his lips on hers.

…

"What happened to us?" asked TenTen.

"What happened to all the fun?" Ino asked too.

"Yeah, all the sleepovers," Temari chimed in. "The shopping." Sakura beamed. "The talks." Hinata smiled and said softly.

"I miss us."

"The troubles and the rule breakings, don't forget them, my darlings." Ino smiled.

…

"As much as I'm enjoying all that's happening, I have to go back to China. I'm glad things are working out well again. I hope I'll see you guys again sometime after I get through my family mess."

**About**

**Love**

**Friendship**

**Drama**

**Heartbreak**

**Tears**

**Trust**

**Devotion**

**Betrayal**

**Rivalry**

**Secrets**

**Lies**

**All Sums Up**

**High School! **

…

**NejiTen**

**SasuSaku**

**NaruHina**

**ShikaIno**


End file.
